Price of Redemption
by mimi-having-fun
Summary: Naomi, a young girl trapped in Raccoon City meets Hunk, Umbrella soldier Can this unlikely duo get out alive....together? With Nemisis and other T-virus freaks on their tail...who knows...
1. Price of Redemption chapter 1

First off, I do not own Resident evil. Second off, I do not own Hunk, he belongs to Capcom and all who created him and stuff etc.  
I do however own Naomi, she is MINE! This is my first ever try at serious writing, so if you have any comments ANY COMMENTS they are truly welcomed!!  
Oh and I am from LONDON, ENGLAND! So that's why when Hunk and Naomi are talking or thinking, you might think "hey that's not very American…sounds cockney to me…" then that's why, COS I IS A COCKNEY INIT! So please excuse that!  
Thanks loads for reading this! ^__^ hope you like it!!!  
  


Oh yeah and this is TOTTALLY dedicated to Kaitlyn, or as she's known here "Snowflake-Catcher101" because if it wasn't for her, I never would have been inspired to start writing this, nor have the guts to put it up here!! THANKS LOADS!!! ^____^ BIG HUGS ALL ROUND!!!!

Anywho AGAIN thanks for reading!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Stuck. How the hell did this happen? The tall blond guy pushed that really heavy marble table across the door, blocking it. My damn boss always loved the exquisite, I mean who in their right mind would have a marble table?? I always thought it was just flashy, but now, I'm thanking god that we have it. I don't really know how all this happened…I mean it's only my first month!!! I just turned 20 and I was in a really shitty job….that's what happens when you don't go to school. It's not that I'm not smart, it's just that I always found something more interesting to do. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw the add in the paper, the local Umbrella offices were recruiting secretaries! The pays brilliant, I could retire in a few years, really I'm not kidding! The best part was that they didn't care that I didn't have any experience, all they really cared about was how good I was at keeping my mouth shut. I had to sign all these papers, declaring that I would never divulge any information that I would hear or see to anyone without the proper clearance. Not that I ever saw anything, just the same 4 grey walls and mountains of paper work to be filed, it was an easy job, I spent most of the day just fooling around in my office. Yeah, I got my own office, I've never felt that important, ever! I never saw anything out of the ordinary…..but now….

"Hey, what's your name?" The tall guy's talking to me, he's finished blocking the door, and now standing there lighting a well earned cigarette, staring at me…

"I…my names…Naomi." I'm stuttering, and I've only just realised I'm shaking, I can't stop my hands from shaking. The guy just smiled at me, I think he knows I'm shitting myself..

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you…" He smile's again and leans against the table.

"It's not you I'm worried about….its those things out there…." He glances towards the door and laughs..

"Its ok, they cant get in here, too weak.." I can still hear the thuds against the door, the low moaning…I know what they want, they want to eat me. I've seen enough movies to know what they are…Zombies. How they got here I don't know, but they're here, walking around, chomping away on anything that moves…and don't get me started with the other things here….all equally deadly, I really don't know how I've survived this long…I look back at the guy again, he's got his hand out, offering me his cigarette.

"Er…no thanks…I don't smoke. My dad always said it would kill ya one day….." He's staring at me again, then I realise how stupid I am. Yeah one little cigarette will kill me, the hordes of zombies and god knows what else out there wont even scratch me….god this is just all so confusing…

I walk around the room, and great, no windows, I forgot I was on the lower levels. I'm not supposed to be down here, I don't have the clearance, but when all hell broke loose I thought "fuck it." I figured it might be safer downstairs, nearer the main security units. I didn't figure on the security team being turned into zombies….I swear I know this guy from somewhere, he looks familiar…

"What? You're staring again…" I must be looking at him funny….He's wearing Umbrellas Special Forces uniform. But no name tags…I guess he's on a secret mission or something. Teams had been coming and going through my office building for a few weeks now, so they were a usual sight, I must have seen him in one of those teams….

"I just...sorry….I think I've seen you before…here…Hey…You haven't told me your name yet….and what the hells going on here? What are those things out there? How are we…" wow I must be hysterical, I'm shaking again. He's got up now, throwing his burnt out cigarette on the floor. Then he slaps me! HE SLAPS ME?? How rude…..wait…I'm not crying so hard now….He's got his hands on my shoulders and is gently shaking me, oh well at least he isn't throwing me around the room….I look up at him, his face is stern yet a little concerned…maybe he's just worried I might kill my self or something….

"Hey calm down, you need a clear head to survive ok. My name is not important, just call me Hunk. You already know what those things out there are, zombies. You know how to kill them, just like in the movies ok. You've done pretty well so far so I don't think you need to know anything more about the other things out there, just keep calm and we'll get out of here together ok." His voice is calm and soothing, in any other situation, I guess I would listen to him, but when there's zombies knocking on the door, I don't think I'm going to calm down after a couple of words from a ….Hunk?

"Hunk….your names hunk??? What a stupid name!" I'm actually laughing, I'm so close to death right now but I'm laughing….oh come on Hunk is a stupid name..

"Hey don't laugh, I didn't choose it!" He's let go of me now, stepping back a bit, laughing a little. I, being me, just keep on laughing…god I hope I don't start snorting, how embarrassing….

"Ok sure I'll call you Hunk….god that really is stupid…" Well it is…….wait, he hasn't explained what's happened here…

"Well…what the hell happened? One minute I'm working away at my desk, the next minute all hell breaks loose and there's people getting eaten in the corridors…" He's going through his pack, checking his guns, he's got one of those machine guns and an automatic? I think that's what they call them, I don't know, I never was one for guns….

"How did you survive? If you don't mind me asking…" He's polite, I like that…

"Well….there had been security breaches, at first, we were all told to go to our posts and stay there. Most of us thought it was that cannibal cult, the security guys have guns you know...we didn't think this would happen. It was getting near to the curfew time so they locked us in the building, they were saying it would be safer for us if we stayed here. That's when freaky shit started to happen, there were calls from the basement levels asking all available security to go downstairs, they never came back up. A group of us decided to go down, to see what was going on….I went down cos, well like I said, the security guys have guns, and cute uniforms…" He's sniggering a little while still sorting out his pack…

"I…well we had to crawl down the elevator shoot thing cos the elevators weren't working. When we got to the security level……there was just…….god you can just smell the death….it was horrible, there was blood everywhere and no one around. Some of us wanted to go back up, try and get out the building, but……what if there was survivors you know? So a few of us stayed…then the zombies came, and…the other things as well…that toad thing…" I shudder at the thought of it, it was big, like a gorilla, but its skin was green and I thought it looked like a toad with claws….

"Hunter. That's what we grunts call it…." Said hunk, and I just nod….Hunter…suits…

"Yeah…k….erm…the others with me…got picked off…its like…all these creatures were toying with us….the zombies are easy to deal with, as long as there's just a few of them, you can run past them easy enough. But those other things, they follow you around, they don't just kill you, it's like they take pleasure in making you hurt….making you scream…" I'm shaking again…

"I can remember the screaming, John was the worst. He was the buffest guy in the place, he was a doorman on the front door, he was told to watch us office lot from upstairs but decided to come with us, and I was happy for that, I mean….I felt safe with him. Then that brain thingy got him, it crept up behind him, like a lizard, then its tongue flicked out. It's amazing how long its tongue is, it was at least 6 feet away from John but was still able to wrap its tongue round him a few times. It squeezed him hard and he screamed, I've never heard anyone scream like that, just pure fear. John shouted at me, telling me to run away….and I did…I ran down the corridor as fast as possible. I'm lucky I'm small enough, I can just get into the air vents, and I've been crawling round them for the past couple of days. Just coming out to get something to eat or drink……" Shit I'm crying again, and I can't stop this time. Its like the past few days have been a dream, I haven't had the time to stop and think about what's happened, but now I can…and I wish I didn't have to. 

"Hey come on. You did well kid. My team were highly trained professionals and they all died quickly. Right now, you just have to imagine yourself getting out of here, getting away from this town, living again." He isn't looking at me, just staring off into a corner, weird…maybe he's just trying to convince himself that he's going to get out of here…..maybe. I think he's finished with his pack cos he's put it on the floor. He's shaking his head, looking a little pre-occupied, I mean….who wouldn't be in this situation? I know I am! 

"Here, sit down and rest a bit yeah?" He's just sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He's patting the floor next to him, looks cold, everything in this room is marble, why the hell does it have to be marble? Damn umbrella, they could have spent the money building this room on more security, maybe this wouldn't have happened then.

"Hey…here sit down." I must have spaced out for a second, cos Hunk was waving a bottle of water at me and motioning that I should sit down. Why not, he seems harmless enough. I slump down beside him and damn the floor is cold, why do I have to wear skirts to work? Why cant I just come in with a pair of old musty jeans and a cute t-shirt, another stupid umbrella rule, no one ever saw me so why the hell did I have to wear a suit.

"Cold? We should find you some more suitable clothes….later." Hunk's looking me up and down, is he staring at my legs? Well they aren't a pretty sight at the moment, I'm covered in dust and scratches, stupid air vents. Why couldn't umbrella make them….nicer, maybe line them with carpet or something….I blame everything that ever went wrong in my life on umbrella. Stupid umbrella….

"You wanted to know what happened here….yeah?" He hands me the bottle of water and I just nod, I'm getting real tired….

"There was a chemical spill downstairs, in the lower basement levels. The scientists were trying to come up with a super vaccine that would defend the human body against any and all kinds of diseases, obviously they aren't even half way there yet....Teams tried to contain the spill, but unfortunately many were infected. That's where your zombies come from, this chemical is a virus, spread through the air at first, then once your infected you basically turn into a zombie, and…well you know when your bitten by a zombie, you turn into one yourself." I guessed as much, I mean who else could think of making a virus that would turn people into zombies…stupid umbrella of course. Ok so he says that they were creating this virus thingy for good but...still....assholes.

"The other creatures are also accidents, they were infected with the virus as well, so try not to get hurt by them ok?" I nod and drink some of the water, eugh its warm, suppose I can't complain. I don't know why I'm so calm, hey maybe I'm in shock or something, or just crazy…

"That's all you need to know, but if you do get out of here, I advise that you forget about every thing you know about umbrella and this accident. It'll help you out in the long run, believe me…." He looks pretty serious, but I'll never forget this…stupid umbrella.

I'm tired again, and I bet I look tired…

"Hey try and get some sleep, we've got a long road ahead of us…."

"Sleep? With those things out there? I haven't slept in about 2 days now……" How the hell can he think I'll get some sleep, with all I've seen and heard the past couple of days, I'll just being walking into another nightmare….

"Just try and rest ok? Getting out of here isn't going to be easy……" I know its not going to be easy…maybe he's right, maybe I should try and rest. I lie down on the floor, oh yeah the cold floor, stupid umbrella not investing in heated flooring….

"You won't let those things get in here??" I'm worried, I mean what happens if I'm sleeping and a whole load of zombies get in here, Ill be a sitting duck! Duck…I wonder if there's any zombie ducks…..what am I thinking? I must be losing it…

"No. They can't and if anything else comes, I'll deal with it….." I've got my eyes closed but I can still see all those creatures, hear the screams, and smell death……..

I think back to when I first met Hunk. Only a few hours ago. I was wondering around the lower security level when I heard gunshots coming from one of the conference rooms, gun shots mean people, so I ran to the room. When I got there I burst in there like an idiot. He was just finishing off one of the toad things, oh yeah a Hunter, it was amazing, like he knew where all its weak points were, in a few shots it was down and dead! I think I shouted something like "thank god!!" or something, I'm not really sure, its all kinda hazy…I remember him just standing there, I couldn't see his face, he was wearing a helmet and mask, and he was pointing his gun at me. Maybe he thought I was a zombie. After a few seconds…well it felt like a few years, he lowered his gun and took off his helmet and mask. That's when I got to see his face, he looked tired, unshaven and like he'd been through hell. I think I was going to introduce myself or ask him who he was but that's when they came. Loads of them, I don't know where they came from but there was about 15 or 20 zombies lurching down the hall towards us. Hunk just grabbed my arm and ran, telling me to run faster. I'm only short, I can't run as fast as he can, he's got the advantage of longer legs. We spent the first couple of hours together like that, trying to find somewhere safe to rest. We didn't really talk, I just took orders, and I'm happy to do that, I've never really been a leader. We ran into a pack of zombies, if Hunk wasn't there I would have definitely been a goner! I saw the boss's office down here before and remembered that there was only one door into the room, so it was probably the safest place in the area, as long as there were no creatures in there. Hunk took care of most of the zombies, and we ran past the rest. Then…we got into here, this office…I'm a little worried, I mean there is only one door, so only one way in…one way out. If it's just those few zombies we left then it'll be ok…but if anything else has crept up, waiting for us in the dark corners…I don't know. I guess Hunk should be able to take care of them, I mean he has a big gun…and he looks like a good soldier… Hell what more could I ask for? If these are to be the last hours of my life, why not spend them with a tall, good looking, uniformed soldier boy who's going to protect me from all the evil things out there! A girls dream come true! Yeah I know, I should be saying stuff like "I'm a strong, confident woman, and I don't need a man to do anything for me!" but I'm just a 20 year old, out of shape, young naive girl. I've never held a gun in my life, never come out of a fight on top, never really succeeded at anything….AND I survived this long on my own, someone else should do all the work for the change! I'm fed up with running away, hiding in a dark damp spider infested hole, I want someone to clear the path for me, so I can go out….and buy some new shoes. Wow hey right in front of me…the perfect shoes….Black…shiny….thick laces….heavy sole…

I can hear clicks, what is that? I open my eyes to see Hunk checking his weapons again, I think he's counting his ammo or something. Have I been asleep? I must have, unless Hunk put my watch forward a couple of hours…And where the hell are those perfect shoes….god I've grabbed Hunks boot….Yup I was asleep and dreaming….damn…

"Morning sleeping beauty" He's smiling down at me, and I've only just realised he's put his jacket over me, not so cold no more…

"Morning?? It's like early evening actually…." It's about 6:30pm, hey Friends comes on soon….

"You gonna let go of my boot now?" I'm still holding on to his boot, great, now he thinks I'm a freak…

"Sorry…I was err...dreaming…" I ache all over, must be cos I slept on a stupid marble floor…and I'm still holding his boot…ok let go now Naomi…

"Dreaming about my boots? Wow you must have fascinating dreams….come on, we've got to get moving…"  It hurts when I stand up, great this is going to be a fun trip. Hunks already moving the table away from the door. 

"We have to get to the pick up point, it's on the other side of town, its probably going to take us about a day to get there…." Ok what? A day to get across town? I can bike it in a couple of hours…

"A day? Why? I thought we just had to get out of the building….hey….why aren't there any more rescue teams? I mean I guess you were part of one right? Shouldn't have umbrella sent more?" Why didn't I think of that before, for once my thoughts seem to be ordered. I must have been more tired than I first thought, guess that little sleep did me good…

"Rescue team? Er…yeah, we were a rescue team. But we were wiped out in a matter of minutes, and umbrella didn't send any more because they can't." Hunk's picking up his pack, and looks ready to go, but I'm not….

"Can't? Why not? And why is it going to take a day to get across town! Why do we even have to go across town, once we get out of the building it's going to be ok….right?" Hunk isn't looking at me again, is he scared to look at me??? This is one annoying habit he's got, doesn't he know its rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you….

"You don't know about the town then…..No...I guess you wouldn't. Well, I don't know how to tell you really but...the towns gone to shit. The virus got out, infected the whole town, everyone's dead, if there's any survivors, they'll all be dead soon…." Infected? The whole town? He has to be lying to me, umbrella would never let that happen…..would they? I mean they let it happen here……Shit. My Dad!!

"No you gotta be lying! There's no way that could happen! Why didn't they evacuate, what…what about my dad! We have to go check! I have to see my Dad!" I have to see him, it's only ever been me and my Dad. If Hunks telling the truth, and my Dads out there, I have to find him…I have to know if….Great now I'm crying again….

"Hey come on now, don't start crying again!!" I don't think Hunks had that much experience in dealing with emotional girls, telling me not to cry just makes me cry harder, I cant even see him now, my tears are making everything go blurry. My lungs feel heavy, like I can't breathe anymore, I just can't stop thinking about my dad…being all alone out there. He's probably really worried about me….I feel a weight on my shoulders. Hunks come round behind me and draped his jacket over me. I must have dropped that on the floor when I woke up…

"Hey...I'm not going to lie to you…If your Dad was out there when the virus hit, he's probably dead now. Don't dwell on it, you just have to think of the future, he wouldn't want you to die trying to look for him now would he?" How can he say something like that…

"Don't dwell on it??? You tell me that those zombies are all over the town, and my dad is probably dead and I shouldn't dwell on it??? What the hell am I supposed to do? Just forget that he ever existed and get on with my life?? I have to see him! I have to…" I've got my head in my hands now, feels heavy, everything just feels so heavy now…it's the only way I can describe this feeling…I don't know if I can go on, but I have too, I have to find my dad. I'm walking away from Hunk now, towards the door, I can't hear him following me…

"I'm going, with or without you. I'm going to find my dad and get the hell out of this town with him. I don't care what you do…" Yeah right like I'll be able to do this on my own. I'll never get out of this building alive, but I have to try. I just have to…for my Dad. He's done so much for me in my lifetime....I just have to find him.

"Look…shit….." Hunk was muttering to himself behind me. Maybe he's having a change of heart. I turn round and stare at him, I must look like hell, and I hope I do, might make him feel sorry for me or something….

"Fine, ok. We'll stop at your house…But only if it's on the way, and only if we can get to it…there's road blocks all over the town, not to mention the zombies and…other things." Yes! I run up to Hunk and hug him! He just stands there, stiff, odd. Maybe he's just shy…Or just hasn't had any one hug him recently…or ever….

"Thank you! Thank you so much!! I swear I'll repay you. I don't know how but I will! Thank you!" He gently pats me on the back and I step away, I think I was making him feel awkward…

"Ok…just don't cry again ok? We don't have time for it…" He looks away and well, I didn't really like the look on his face. Up until now it had been soft, gentle, but now it was hard, he looked…kinda evil…Now when I think about it, that's how he looked when he first saw me. Only for a couple of seconds though, but still…I think he's noticed that I'm a little nervous because he's smiling again. That harsh look he had in his eyes is gone now…I wonder, what could happen to a person that would give them a look like that?

"I'll try not to cry…but I cant promise anything" I put on a brave smile like the little trooper I am, and wipe my face with the sleeve of Hunks jacket. I'm happy Hunk's jacket is black, because if I wiped my face with a white jacket….it would turn black. That's how dirty I am at the moment…

"Just cry on the move ok?" Hey I can do that! Well….I think so anyway….

"Yeah! If you're lucky I might even run and cry at the same time!!!" He's smiling again, laughing.

"Well let's hope you can do that. Now…are you ready?" He's got his hand on the door knob, ready to open the door into god knows what….

"Yeh. Let's go..." I have to be brave. I've survived 2 days on my own, I think I can just about survive with a solider…..Hunk's just opened the door……………..

(Neh! Well that's it for the first chapter!! Please review for me! Again any and all comments are welcomed! I've never written anything like this before!! Thankies lots!)


	2. Price of Redemption chapter 2

Hi again!!! Thanks for reading chapter one! Well here's chapter 2!! Again I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom etc do, I don't own Hunk, Capcom once again do....Lucky so and so's....BUT I do own Naomi! SHE'S MIIIINEEEE! ALL MINE! I have her locked up in a little pink box because.....SHE'S MINE!!!!

Just a quick note, some people found it confusing when they first read this when I switched point of views, I do switch to Hunk's point of view half way through the chapter, I thought it was pretty obvious myself, but not everyone is me hehehehe ANYWAY hope that clears up any probs you might have!

ALSO would like to thank my mate Mabe, if it weren't for you spurring me on, I'd never have got this far!!! THANKS LOADS ^___^

Now on with the show....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We haven't been running around for long. I have no idea where I am, Hunk seems to know though. I bet he's got the whole map of the place memorised….or he doesn't know where he's going either, but just looks more confident than me….Luckily we haven't run into anything serious yet , just mindless zombies. Hunk doesn't even bother wasting bullets on them, he just pushes them over then stamps on their heads! Makes a horrible sound though and now his boots are all icky! We're in some office, I have no idea what its used for, just loads of computers. 

"Wait…shit….damn they activated the barrier system!" Hunk's typing stuff I don't understand into one of the computers…

"Barrier system? That sounds good though….." Hunks just shaking his head…guess its not so good then…..

"Well, in theory, it is good. When it's activated correctly, and at the right time, it seals off each level, containing what ever threat activated it. But this time, when they activated it, it malfunctioned, that's why the virus carriers were able to move about the lower levels……some of the barriers are still up, but most aren't…" I think he's got a head ache, he's rubbing his head. I wish I had my bag with me, I had some preeety powerful pain killers in there….

"Well…can't we just climb up the elevator shaft to the ground floor then smash a window or something?" He's shaking his head again…..not a good sign…

"No. The system has locked down all the top levels…That means there's titanium shutters over all the windows, it's the only part of the program that isn't malfunctioning, lucky for us eh? We're going to have to shut down the program…" With Hunk around, I thought this was going to be the easy part. He could deal with whatever monsters would come our way, we get out, find my dad and run off into the sunset together. I think it's going to be a very long day…….

"But…if we shut down the program, the barriers that are working will come down right? That means that whatever's behind them will be loose and come….eat us…." Hey! Well done Naomi, you're thinking for once in your life, you're not just a pretty face girl…

"You're right…..if I can get to a security computer, I should be able to hack into the program, fix the problem and create a safe route out for us…." Hunk's turned back to the computer, I guess he's looking for a map or something….

"Here…we're lucky, there's a security office on this level, just a few corridors down from here. If I can get in there, I should be able to do something…come on.." Hunks already walking towards the door, I swear it's hard to keep up with him!

"Wait uuuup!" I know I'm moaning, but it's what I'm best at! Hunk didn't pay attention to me and is already half way down the corridor. I have to jog to keep up with him at this pace. I am so happy I wore flats. I was going to wear my Jimmy Choo knock off's to work. They pinch your toes, make your feet hurt like hell, but my god you do look sexy in them! It was a nice day though and I decided to walk to work, so I wore flats instead, and I am so happy that I did! Imagine, running around here for 2 days in stilettos! I think my feet would have fallen off….Damn I'm day dreaming again, I have to run to catch up to Hunk, he's already round the corner. I hear the sickly squelch of a boot smashing through a zombie skull….Hunks just killed another zombie.

"Wow how many is that then? Ten? Twenty? Do you think you can get into the Guinness Book of World Records for zombie killing?!" Hunks not laughing, he's just turned his back on me again and walked off….Its weird. He was all chatty in the office where we rested, but walking around here, it's like he's just shut down. He wont talk to me unless he needs too…I'm going to have to do something to change that. I can't just run around here in silence….

"Hey. Come on…." Hunks waving at me. Wow he must have noticed for once that I wasn't behind him…now he's turned round again, walking off…damn I better follow, gonna have to run again to catch up…

"Are we there yet??" I've just caught up to him, and my feet ache. Hunks got his back to me but I bet he's rolling his eyes at me…

"Yes…..look down there" Hunks pointing towards a door at the end of the corridor. 

"Thank god…." He's walking fast again…I wish he would notice that I'm not as fast as he is, I always fall behind. At least it's only a small corridor, it doesn't take long to catch up to him….Hunks trying to open the door….

"Shit…I wasn't told about this. They've put in new security doors, its locked and I don't have enough fire power to blow it open…." Uh oh…he's got that evil look again. I swear if he stared at that door long enough, it would break under the pressure of his gaze…Hang on a minute…up there...

"Look! Up there! It's an air vent…small but it goes straight into that room, I bet I could get in there through it…" Hunks looking me up and down again, probably judging how well I would do…and he's still frowning….that scary evil frown…I have to look away, I cant look him in the eyes when he does that…it scares the hell out of me.

"I don't know…" I know he's staring, I can feel his eyes on me…..

"I can do it! I get in there, unlock the door, then you can do your thing on the computer! It's simple! I doubt there would be any zombies or whatever in there…." He doesn't look too pleased…

"Well……..ok. I saw a entrance into the air vents just before we turned the corner into this corridor…." He's already walking off to it. But he's not walking at his usually fast pace, he's….well slow, slower than me and that's saying a lot! It doesn't take long to get round the corner, and Hunks already taking off the air vent cover…Wow he's so tall, I would never get it off without having to stand on a table or something, Hunk just has to stand on his toes….

"I'm gonna need a boost up there…." Hunks just nodding, he's got the cover off now and he's just dropped it on the floor. It makes a huge clang on the floor, I can hear it echo down the corridor…it's so empty here…

"Yeah….look, here take this…" Hunks holding out a gun for me, that little automatic thing…well I say little but to me it's big. I've never touched a gun in my life!

"Do you know how to use it?" I'm just shaking my head, in fact I'm a little scared….Me? With a gun? I must be the clumsiest person in the world, I mean I fall over my own feet!!

"Humm…Ok this is how you hold it. The safeties off so you just have to pull the trigger, so be careful ok?" Don't shoot yourself in the foot or something because I'm not carrying you all the way out of here!" Hunks put his hands over mine, showing me how to hold the gun…His hands are shaking….or is that mine? I'm not too sure…

"You ok?" I'm just a little bit worried….but then again why should I be? I doubt that he's in this kind of situation everyday, he must be a bit scared….

"Er…..I'm fine…..I….er…here, let me help you up." Hunk stuttered! It's oh so very cute! I giggle a little bit and get ready to crawl through a horrible dark, dusty air vent….eugh…I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this again….

"Ok…Just don't drop me….and don't look at my knickers!!!" I just thought Hunk would give me a boost up, but he actually picks me up! He picks me up by the waist, and lifts me up to the air vent. I manage to crawl in….I hope he didn't see my knickers…I'm wearing my little miss naughty ones…so very adult. Its pitch black in here….at least I know I just have to head straight on…I wont get lost….at least I hope I wont….

"Look! Naomi! I'm going to go stand by the door ok? I'll be there when you open it" I have to shout to make sure she hears me. All I hear in reply is a muffled "uh huh" Must be a tight fit. The kid looks small but that air vents tiny. I turn around to go back to the door. I can hear her crawling through the air vents, muttering the occasional cuss…Shit. How the hell did I get into this mess? I'm a highly trained professional. I've been trained for situations exactly like this! My team's orders were to infiltrate the underground complex, obtain the G-Virus sample from Birkin and then leave. Who could have predicted that he would inject himself with it. That mutated freak wiped out my entire team. I fired a whole mag at him, and he still kept on coming. I'll never forget what he did to my team….It's not like I cared for them. It would just be easier to get out of here if I had them with me. And umbrella hate losing good soldiers, and my team were good. We were the best umbrella had to offer, and I was the only one to survive….I was lucky to get away from Birkin. I was with the new guy when Birkin first mutated, I can't remember his name, he only just transferred to my team a few days ago.  We tried to bring Birkin down, but I didn't factor into account how strong the new G-Virus is. Birkin got the new guy first, I just turned and ran. I couldn't hurt him, I wasn't going to stand there and let him get me. But I ran into a dead end. I could hear Birkin taking down the rest of my team, getting closer to me, and for the first time in my life, I was scared. That's hard to admit, even to myself. I've grown up being afraid of nothing….but being trapped like that, knowing I was going to die…I'm not really sure of what happened, Birkin just….didn't come. He probably got distracted and headed off in another direction. I just stood there, waiting, waiting for death. When I realised I had survived, I didn't know what to do. I lost it. I lost it big time. And I'm ashamed of that, I've been trained to keep calm in situations like this. Obviously my training didn't prepare me well enough. I just ran, ran in what I thought was the opposite direction to Birkin. I ended up in the lower levels of this building. See umbrella were very clever. They built Raccoon City as a cover up for their underground labs. Every umbrella building is connected, actually, come to think of it, every building in the city is connected to it. You can get anywhere in the city, travelling along the underground passages. Saying that…you can easily get lost. I wasn't supposed to end up in this building, it's a long way off from our pick up point. I must have just got confused…Shit. Me confused? What's wrong with me? I never think like this. Is it that girl? Or did this start before I met her….I can't remember…everything's just blurred together…and this head ache! Damn it! It's getting worse, I don't think I can take it much longer. I'm just exhausted. Once I get out of this building, I'll find somewhere secure and rest a while….Wait, don't I mean once "we" get out…..Shit! Why am I thinking like this? I was taught not to care about anything but the mission. The mission is half completed though. Lucky for me, just before Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus, I was able to pick up a sample. I've got it here in my….No, it's in my jacket pocket. And she has my jacket. If it breaks….we're both dead. Damn it. Why didn't I remember I had it? Why wasn't I more careful? What's wrong with me? I'm not far from the office door now, Naomi should be nearing it though. I'm just going to have to wait for her to open it. She shouldn't take a wrong turn, she just has to head straight, but something tells me she's the kind of girl that would get lost. This is weird for me, I'm smiling when I think of her. I should have shot her the first time I saw her. I was looking for a way out, then I got trapped in a room with a hunter. No problems really, just have to make sure you have your guard up when dealing with them. They can move fast, but a couple of bullets in the right places and bam. They die. She came rushing in, shouting and screaming. I aimed for her. I should have shot. She would be nothing but dead weight, just slow me down. But, I looked into her eyes. I shouldn't have because it did something to me. Her eyes were pleading with me, begging me to help her. By the look of her, I guessed she had probably been running around on her own for a couple of days…Then she smiled. People would say that "it was one of those smiles you couldn't say no too" and they would be damned right! I just couldn't do it, I just couldn't pull the trigger. That was when I made the decision to take her with me. I doubt she'll survive…I don't even know if I'll survive…but I guess there's no harm in trying to huh? I thought I had made a mistake when we got to that office. She became hysterical, and she just wouldn't stop crying! I don't know how to deal with people like that…I've never been taught. I think I'll mention that to my superiors when I get back. Get them to teach us how to deal with crying girls…Luckily, one good slap did the trick, I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but it did, just like on the T.V. She just stood there, with her hand to her cheek, looking shocked. Well it stopped her crying, and I think she noticed that too. She was exhausted. Just like me, though I didn't show it. That would be a sign of weakness, she's depending on me now, needs me to be strong. What? There I go again, making out that I'm her protector, that I care about her…..I don't…do I? God I just don't know anymore. My instincts say run. Get away, don't trust her. But…there's another voice now…something telling me to stay…Maybe I'm going crazy. Must be….

"OH SHIT!!!" What? That's Naomi….she's ahead of me, how did she get ahead of me? Damn, I must be walking slowly. I think she's scared, she certainly sounds scared…

"What's wrong??" I tap on the air vent where I think she is…

"SPIDERS. I HATE THEM…..can I shoot them?" I'm laughing, this girl is crazy. I don't think I've laughed this much for a long time now.

"No…just squash them, move on, get into the office." I'm shaking my head, she's such a girl. But there's something I can't put my finger on. There's just something about her. I can hear her grumbling now, she's tentatively moving along. She's probably trying to avoid the spiders. I've reached the door now, so that means Naomi should get in the office in a few minutes. That should give me enough time for a quick cigarette. 

I don't usually smoke this much, but I think I'm allowed to have a few more than usual considering the circumstances. I've just had a thought, how's Naomi going to get down from the vent? She really is tiny…well compared with me anyway's. When she fell asleep in the office, I couldn't help but notice how small she is, how fragile she looks. Although she's anything but that, if she could survive in here, for 2 days, without any weapons, then she's definitely not fragile. I just heard a crash from the office…she must have kicked the vent cover off………Shit….Shoots….3…4….5….damn it.

"NAOMI?!!" I'm banging my fists on the door, yeah like that's going to help! I can still hear shots being fired…that must mean she's ok, maybe….now nothing. Shit no, I shouldn't have let her go in alone…I should have found another way….hang on, the doors opening…

"Zombie Security Guard…." Its Naomi, she looks a little shaky but she's ok. I quickly check her over, no bites, no nothing. She's ok!

"Shit Naomi…….." I'm shaking my head, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do….

"Nice to see you care!" She's smiling again, that smile. Damn, I must look like a pervert, just standing here staring at her…

"Erm….computers over there….I've done my job….you go do yours?" She's right, she did her job, now its time to do mine. I look down at the zombie on the floor, better check just in case she didn't finish it off properly, but it is dead, good, no unexpected surprises while I go about fixing the barrier program. Most of her shots hit the body, no good for a zombie, they don't care about those, but it looks like she got one lucky head shot. I'm lucky, the computers on, and the barrier system program is just one click away.

"So...how'd you do it?" I nod towards the zombie…I can't see Naomi but I know she's hovering around behind me…

"I just shot at it from the vent….couldn't get me up there!" She's not so dumb after all….Ah here, the Barrier System files, just make a few changes here and there…..

"Is it gonna take long…..oh and I run out of bullet thingies….." Twelve Bullets on one zombie. Damn. I think I'll handle the weapon's side from now on, or at least until she learns to shoot straight….

"No. Not long. I just have to plan a safe route now, and then we're out of here. We're going to have to climb up the elevator shaft though, it's going to take a while, so sit down till I'm done ok?" She slump's down on the chair next to mine. That damned zombies smelling. I hate that smell. It's not something you get used to, no matter how many times you get to smell it….

"We had to climb down it when we first came down here….the elevators weren't working and it took ages. I hated it, its too dark and dirty, climbing up is probably harder…" I glance over to Naomi, she's hugging herself, just looking at one of the security monitors…..It's a group of zombies. Nothing to worry about, they're on a much lower level. Unfortunately, most of the monitors aren't working anymore, would be great if they were, would make my job so much easier…Naomi looks tired…

"The sooner we get out of this building, the sooner we can rest ok?" I smile at her, she seems to feel better when I smile, or at least act like she feels better. Yeah, it worked, she's smiling back at me now, nodding. It doesn't take long to fix the program problem. Actually, it was easy, any chimp could have fixed it….

"Right. I'm done, you ready to move?" I move over towards to door, ready to go. Naomi gets up and yawns. She looks really tired. Two whole days here, on her own with no where safe to go….Oh damn, I'm doing it again. I'm caring. I have to stop that if I want to survive. I just start walking, I'm not going to wait for her…

"Wait up! God I hate it when you do that! You walk off so fast I can't keep up!" She's upset again, I should have shot her, and then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit. But if I shot her, I wouldn't have been able to get into that security office…

"Look, we have to move fast, this route won't be safe for very long, if we don't get out quick, god knows what's going to come after us!" Naomi's pouting and looks like she's going to start crying again….oh shit no we don't have time for this.

"But……" And now she's sobbing….damn it! We have to move now.

"Look…I'm sorry ok? I'll walk a bit slower…..ok??" Naomi just nods and wipes her nose….at least I stopped her from crying….DAMN I just remembered. The G-Virus Sample!!! I start feeling the pockets on my jacket, how can I forget something like this? Its not like I have any other more pressing matters on my mind…or do i? Ive got to stop that. Stop second guessing myself. 

"Sorry...I forgot something….in my pocket…" Naomi just looks perplexed, probably thinks I'm crazy….Ah here it is. The small silver vial was in the top right hand pocket….I'll put it in my side pocket for safe keeping…..

"What was that?" What should I tell her? Shit quick think of an excuse, this is what you've been trained for….

"It's a…..err sample. To take back so they can make a vaccine…." Well it's only a half lie, it really is a sample….just not being used to make a vaccine….

"OH! Well then….we should get moving. Huh….I thought Umbrella was really evil…for letting this happen…but if they're making a vaccine….then…I don't know….." Naomi just shakes her head, then smiles, as if filing the thought away to be looked at another day…..maybe that's what I should do. Just….think about this stuff another day……

"Come on, let's go…." Naomi follows me out of the security office……

I think I've made a little progress with Hunk. He seems to be reacting to me a little differently now! Now when he smiles…I actually truly believe he's smiling at me. Before I thought he was just smiling to be nice but now….its as if he really wants to. I hated that little adventure into that tiny air vent. Half way to the office I was met by a family of spiders. I hate spiders, it took all my courage not to start crying. Then Hunk said I couldn't shoot them…..so unfair. I bet he would have…..The zombie scared me at first, I wasn't really sure of what to do…But then I just thought "fuck it" and started shooting. What happened next really surprised me. Hunk started bashing on the door, screaming my name…it sounded like he really cared….I bet he was surprised when I opened the door! I can't believe that I actually killed the thing! It took 12 bullets but I got it in the end….It. I can't think of them as people, because if I do…I'll never be able to kill them. I know they aren't people anymore. People don't go around eating their friends…I felt good when I killed that zombie. It was like I was saving him….I was putting him out of his misery….I hope they can't think. I would hate to find out that these zombies know what they are doing, yet can't stop themselves from killing and eating people….How could you live with your self after doing something like that…. I've watched these zombies for 2 days now, and I can almost definitely say that they cannot think. Its true, they are stupid….you can easily get away from them….as long as they aren't in a group, that's when they are dangerous…..The smell is awful though. I've been here in it for 2 days….and I'm still not used to it…hell I bet I smell as well! You can always tell a zombie is close because you can smell it before you hear it….We haven't run into any yet, Hunk really did plan a safe route out of here. He's even walking slower now, allowing me to keep up with him. I hated it when he used to run off in front…..I would be alone again….I don't want to be alone anymore….I've always been a loner. I guess its cos I was an only child, I'm just used to it. I don't usually mind being alone but in a situation like this…who'd want to be?

"The elevators up ahead" Hunks pointing towards the elevator, the doors are open, ahhhh  there's that lovely plush carpet. I love the elevators here, they have this really soft carpet, when I used to have to move files around or something, I used to take off my shoes when I got in the lift. Yeah ok, so everyone thought I was crazy, but me and my dad have never been able to afford carpet like that! Thinking about it...I'm really weird….

"You sure it wont work? Do we really have to climb alllll the way up?" I'm really not looking forward to this, I'm too tired!

"We could climb down to the lower levels, get into the underground passages and find another way out. But then we would have to deal with hunters, zombies and giant mutated spiders." Spiders????? Euuuugh I hate them HATE THEM! I'd rather climb Mount Everest than face giant spiders!

"Giant mutated spiders? Your kidding……right?" Hunks shaking his head…..and I believe him, why wouldn't I?

"OK! Up the elevator shaft we go!!!" There's no way I'm going to run in to giant spiders! Yuck no way!! Hunks laughing again, I must be making a funny face or something.

"The faster we do this, the sooner it'll be over ok?" Hunks right I suppose. Doesn't mean I'm gonna like it though. I follow Hunk into the lift, he has to jump a little to open the access hatch so we can get on top of the lift. It pops off easily, and I can't see a bloody thing, just darkness…….eugh.

"erm Hunk? You better let me go first, I won't be able to get up there on my own!" Hunks sooooo tall, sometimes I wish I was that tall…but then all my clothes wouldn't fit me so I wouldn't be too happy about that….wait if I was tall I wouldn't have my clothes, I would have tall persons clothes….ok now I'm confusing my self!

"Same drill as last time? No looking at you knickers right?" Cheeky bugger…

"Uh huh! You're a fast learner aren't you! Remind me to reward you when we get out of here…" god I've made him sound like a dog…Ha! But he is a man so that can be overlooked….

"Right…..lets get moving then." Oppps must have embarrassed him or something, he doesn't know what to say. Hunk picks me up, pretty much the same like last time, and lifts me up to the hatch. I have to pull myself up a bit, I'm lucky I've got Hunk underneath to push me up or I'd never get up here! I'm on the top of the lift now and its pitch black. It's gonna take a while till my eyes get used to it. And its cold…no not cold, freezing. Hunk pulls himself up easy enough, god he's so strong, now I wish I worked out a little more so I wouldn't be so weak…

"You cold again? The sooner we get moving, the sooner you'll warm up." Hunk must have noticed I'm cold, maybe I'm shivering. How can he see in this light? Maybe he's just used to this kind of thing….

"Aren't you cold? I mean…do you want your jacket back? I mean you've only got that t-shirt on…" What am I saying? I hope he doesn't want it back, because then I would be REALLY cold! Damn my niceness!

"No…..I'm fine. Lets start moving shall we?" Hunk's standing up, and moving towards the ladder leading up the elevator shaft.

"You go first, that way if you fall, I'll catch you" How chivalrous he is! I'm happy I'm with Hunk and not some wanker of a man…

"Ok. Thank you, that's very sweet of you." I get up but I'm still not used to the dark yet, better tread carefully.

"Sweet? I just don't want you to fall, if you did, then id have to carry you up there…." Ok. So he is a man after all. A stupid man. Blah.

"I'll try my best not to fall…" I start up the ladder, the rungs are cold and dusty. Moaning about it isn't going to get things done, I just have to get on with it. Hunk isn't far behind me, I hope he can't see up my skirt, It is dark so he shouldn't be able too…

"So…what's that purple thing…" What? Oh my god what's on me!

"What you talking about?? Is there some scary thing on my back or something…" Woah be careful, I nearly fell off the ladder trying to look around.

"No, nothing like that, I just wondered what that purple thing was on your underwear…" He saw my knickers. Oh dear god.

"It's….err she's called Little Miss Naughty. She's a kids book character….its the fashion at the moment, loads of stuff has the little miss characters on it at the moment….socks, t-shirts, pj's…." Awww this is so embarrassing, when you tell your girly mates you have little miss naughty knickers on, its cute. When you tell a man, they think you're stupid….

"Underwear…" Yeah underwear…. I don't think I'll mention I'm wearing a matching bra. He's laughing at me, at least one of us is amused…I guess it is kinda funny…

"Don't tell me you don't wear stupid underwear either, all men have a stupid pair of boxer shorts or something…" They do! It's a known fact that men always get socks and a stupid pair of boxer shorts at Christmas, men have loads!

"No, I don't." He sounds so serious, doesn't he know I'm just joking around?

"Hum, let me guess they are all…..black." His whole uniforms black, seems the type to live his life in uniform…

"Yeah. How'd you guess…" I must be good at guessing games! God its freezing cold, and we still have so far to go. It's tiring, and my hands hurt. Hunks lucky, he's wearing gloves, me, I get to freeze my fingers off…

"How come's its so cold…and heeeey its way to dark here for you too see my knickers! How'd you see them??" I've started to shiver again. That's good though isn't it, shivering is your body's way of heating its self up, but it also means your fucking freezing…

"The air conditioning system must be malfunctioning…and I saw them when I gave you a boost onto the lift. Couldn't help but notice them…" Well I cant blame him, I flash my knickers at everyone, it's a habit…a bad habit. Hunks probably right about the air conditioning, god everything in this building is malfunctioning. I bet Hunk's really cold as well. I'm getting so tired, you wouldn't think just climbing a ladder would tire you out, but it does.

"Can we stop a second? I'm getting real tired…." I hear Hunk sighing, he's probably fed up with me now, I'm always moaning…

"Ok. But just for a few seconds, if you stop for too long you'll probably never get moving again…" Good. I wrap my arms round the ladder rungs, that way I can rest and not fall down. I can feel Hunk moving up the ladder….what's he doing?

"Sorry…." He's almost directly behind me now, real close. Ahh I get it now, body warmth, this is what they tell you to do when you get trapped in an avalanche or in an industrial sized freezer! If we were stuck in a freezer right now there would be all the ice cream we could eat! For free!!! Wait why would I want to eat ice cream in a frezzer…and why am I even thinking about this??

"No need to apologise.." I don't mind at all, I can lean back a little so I don't have to hold on to the ladder. Hunk is cold, I can feel him shivering behind me, although not as hard as I am. 

"I'm ready to go again…" We should keep moving. Hunks right, if I stop for to long I'll never get going again, and I think he might not be able to either….

"Right. Be careful.." Yeah I better be. It's a little awkward at first because Hunk is so close behind me, I gotta be careful not to fall. But once I get ahead of him its ok. It seems like years before we get to the ground floor doors. They aren't open….

"I've got to get on top of you, er I mean in front of you, you wont be able to open the doors on your own" On top of me? Dirty git….

"Yeah sure….er how you gonna do that?" How's he going to get above me……ooh no…

"Well, I'll have to climb over you….don't worry I wont step on you. Move over to the side, wrap your arms and legs around the bars, it'll make it easier for me to get past" Easy for him to say, he's not going to be precariously hanging off a ladder. I do it anyway, I'm freezing cold and I want to get out of this elevator shaft. Hunks climbed up to the door, I don't know how the hell he's doing it but he's managing to open the door! Lights pouring in and hurting my eyes, great I just got used to the dark. Eugh what's that smell? It's coming from the ground floor, its like downstairs but much worse….Hunks got through the doors now, and is on the ground floor. I better follow unless I want to stay in this freezing cold elevator shaft…

"You need a hand?" Hunks offering me a lift up, I'm not going to say no. I'm so cold right now, I can hardly move my legs, I'm so happy we've finally got to the ground floor…

"Thanks….what's that smell?" I wonder what it is, I mean…I know what it is, its death. But…it's 10 times as worse now I'm through the doors, what the hell happened up here? Hunks not saying anything, I think he's in combat mode. That's what I'm gonna call it now, its better than "You got that scary evil look on your face again" mode. I go to ask him a question, but Hunk puts his finger to his lips, that means shut up….I don't know what he's listening for, I can't hear a thing….

"Follow me, stay close behind me ok." You don't have to tell me twice. I'm still pretty cold, I can feel a breeze coming from somewhere…that's where the smell is coming from! Hunk's moving along slowly, he's motioning me to stop. I think he's going to go round the corner to check on something…Well he has the gun, I'm not gonna stop him!

Hunks walked off around the corner and through some doors. At least this gives me a little time to rest, he'll probably shout or come back when he's scoped out the area or whatever those solider type's do. We're not far from the cafeteria….Hey what happened to all the people up here? I mean….I thought they would all be ok, I guessed it would be safe here…Or maybe not. Hunks been gone a while…ok he hasn't, its only been a couple of minutes, but I'm getting used to him being around now. And he has the gun, the all important gun. Uh huh, oh yeah and that solider thing is good as well, less chance of me getting eaten. Not to mention he ain't too bad on the eyes either! Huh what's that sound, there's something coming from behind me….loud, slow thumps on the floor. 

"Hunk….." No answer…I don't think its Hunk. What should I do? Run round the corner and try and find Hunk or stay here and wait for whatever that sound is to come and get me…..I think I'll try find Hunk….IF I COULD MOVE MY FEET. Shit I must be scared…The sounds getting closer, I look behind me to see a shadow coming up, whatever it is, its tall. Move feet move. I want to run, but I can't stop staring at this shadow, its getting bigger…Then it comes round the corner. A big……thing, must be like 7 or 8 foot tall! It looks like that thing off the telly, swamp thing, only it's yellow not green. It's got one great big long arm, almost as big as its body, yet the other arm is non-existent. I'm screaming…Ok I'm trying to scream, my mouth is wide open but there's nothing coming out! I thought those Hunter things were scary but this is just….It's seen me, it's slowly turning round. It's slow…If I run, I can probably dodge it. Hell I'm running now, I don't know how but my legs are working again. I'm running off in the direction Hunk went in…….

I left Naomi by the elevator, I didn't want us to walk into a horde of zombies, so I thought it would be best to check the area out first. It looked secure around the elevator, so I just left her there. She'll be fine, I'll get back to her once I check out this area. It looks like there was an attack on the building, or some sort of explosion, because the wall that should be here….isn't. Well I found our way out, I put too much faith on that barrier system, looks like it wasn't all that hard to get out of the building. No…the rubbles on the inside, which means something blasted its way in. No doubt it was t-virus mutated freaks. The staff left up here must have been infected and made their own way out. That would explain the smell. It's even worse right here, the smell blowing in is revolting. The whole town must be rotting. Shit that climb up here really took it out of me, plus it was freezing cold. Naomi offered me back my jacket and I wish I took it now, but then if I did, she would have never got up here. It was touch and go getting up that ladder. Hell I was freezing my nuts off and she's in a skirt, she had to be cold. We had only just got started and she asked to stop. I could only agree, she was in front, I couldn't just climb over her! Naomi was really shivering, I thought for a moment there she was going to fall off the ladder, so I climbed up behind her. That way I was directly behind her, I linked my arms around the ladder much like she had. It was funny, she went stiff the moment I got behind her, must have thought I was doing something dodgy, so I apologised. After that she didn't seem to mind, she even leaned against me….In any other situation I would have froze, but since I was already frozen I welcomed the extra warmth. Ha! Why am I only funny in my head? Maybe it wasn't funny at all. Probably not. Naomi surprised me though, I thought she would have rested for longer, but after a couple of minutes she decided she was ready to move on. I know she wasn't, she was still tired and cold but pushed on anyway. She knew what had to be done and done it. She would make a good soldier….Shit its cold outside…. I had to jog down a couple of corridors to get here so that warmed me up but standing here now has made me just as cold as before. I run my hand through my hair, this is not going to be easy. I can hear the distant, and not to distant moans of zombies. I'm surprised we haven't run into that many other creatures, the moment all hell broke lose they must have headed into the town. Fresh meat.  I'm going to turn round and get Naomi. I could just leave her here, but looking at past experiences with her, I won't be able to. It's not worth going down that "Shall I? Shan't I?" road again. She's not all that bad really. Yes she's slow, she's weak, she's naïve…but she has a way of getting out of tricky situations, which might help me out in the long run. What's that? I can hear someone running down the corridor up ahead…Oh shit I bet it's her. What trouble has she got into now that I have to sort out? 

"Hunk!!! HELP!" She's still running towards me, she's scared, what could have scared her that much? Of all the time I've spent with her, I haven't seen her look this scared yet…There's something following her. Shit, it's just come round the corner, it's a Bandersnatch. They are slow but powerful, its pulling its arm back. Shit.

"GET DOWN!" Naomi listens to me and falls to the floor just as the Bandersnatch throws out its arm, its attached itself to the wall near Naomi. It's going to pull itself forward now, which will put it right next to her. That's not good.

"Get up and run towards me! QUICKLY!" Naomi's stunned but ok, she's got up now, running towards me just as the Bandersnatch pulls itself to where Naomi was laying just seconds ago. I fire at the Bandersnatch, covering Naomi, she's fallen to the floor again, probably thought I was shooting at her. The Bandersnatch stumbles back a few steps, that's good enough for me.

"Come on get up, let's get out of here!" I grab Naomi and pull her up. I'm running now, out the hole in the wall into the town. If we get away quick enough, the Bandersnatch will forget about us and go back to wandering the office building. Naomi's actually keeping up with me, funny what a little fear can do for you. The office building is unfortunately surrounded by a high wall, like most of the more important buildings in Raccoon City. We have to run round to the front gate to get out. There's zombies roaming around but they are easy to dodge when we are both running this fast, a few grab for us but miss by miles. I can't believe Umbrella thought that the zombie would be an effective killing machine, yes it's true that they have destroyed Raccoon City, but if someone put their mind to actually destroying all the zombies, it wouldn't be hard. I've just realised, I've still got hold of Naomi and I'm practically dragging her along now. Better find somewhere to rest.

"How….far….do we….have…to…run….." She's out of breath, tired. She looks ready to drop. Wait, there's a small security hut at the front gate, it'll keep out a few zombies but we won't be able to stay there long…

"Just a little further, keep up!" I'm not out of breath, this is what I'm trained for, I could run miles at this pace. Good, we're at the hut now, and the doors not locked. There's no one in side, safe to go in.

"Go on, get in." Naomi doesn't waste any time. She's slumped on the floor and…sobbing. Crying again. Great.

"What….was…..that?" She's crying so hard now she can hardly talk. I kneel down beside her…

"It was called a Bandersnatch. Another one of those creatures….It's ok now, it won't follow us, we got away too fast…" Damn, she's looking at me with those eyes again. It's like she expects me to do something. I don't know what to do when she looks at me like that, she's just staring at me….I get up, I can't look into her eyes like that….

"Ok…." She's wiping at her face now with the sleeve of my jacket, trying to stop crying, there's still a few sobs here and there, but it's not as bad as a few seconds ago. Thank god, it was making my head ache worse….

"Can we rest….a bit…please? I don't think I'm ready to go out there yet…." She's hugging herself, shivering. She's might be in shock. Best let her rest then…

"Ok, but not for long, we have to move soon….its not safe in here" This is just a flimsy hut, a group of zombies could easily get in. I can see a few outside from the window, but not enough to pose a threat yet. I've got a better view of the road now, I can see small fires on the horizon, that will make getting out of this town harder. It's going to be a long night…….


	3. Price of Redemption chapter 3

Hiya! Sorry for the late update!! Stoopid xmas and new years put me all outta wack! ^___^ Anywho heres chapter 3! Again general disclaimer, I don't own resident evil or hunk or raccon city or anything remotely cool, I own NAOMI though, she is mine, so you steal, you'll get rubber chickens thrown at you ^__^; 

My little notes : If you can guess what other game series I am paying homage to in this chapter, I'll give you a present! 

My little notes 2: This is dedicated to my Cookie! Wouldn't have got this chapter done without you! You really helped me out on this one, thanks for all your help and most of all your honest opinion! ^___^ wheee again ooooooooon with the shooooow! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about 15 minutes now. Naomi's still sobbing in the corner. The zombies are gathering outside, soon we'll be surrounded and it'll be hard for us to escape. 

"You ready yet? We need to get moving soon…" I don't even turn to look at her, she looks so….fragile at the moment. Sometimes I find myself looking at her reflection in the window, she just sits there staring off into a corner, sometimes silently crying…I've got to snap out of this. I can't let her get to me….

"My…..my dad's not going to be al…alive is he?" Shit. Why me? Why do I have to deal with this? Of course her dads not going to be alive. He's dead, like the rest of this city…

"I highly doubt he's alive." I say it, with no emotion, no nothing. I don't even doubt that he's alive, I know he's dead…

"What?? Everyone's dead! Don't you give a shit? How can you say…." She's screaming at me, hysterical, great and now she's crying again! I can't put up with these mood swings….Or maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt…but it's the truth.

"I don't really care…what matters is that we get out alive, that's all you should be thinking about now, leave the other stuff till later." I've still got my back to her, but I can see her reflection in the window. She's obviously confused, I don't blame her but I think I'm getting through to her. If she thinks, it hurts. Simple really….. I should be taking my own advice really…I turn round to face Naomi, but I still can't look her in the eye…

"Look you want to check on your dad right? Naomi just nods, wiping away her tears.

"Well…..where do you live? If we're lucky we can stop by your place, perhaps clean up, and get you into some more suitable clothes….." I look her up and down again, it will be a shame to get her into some trousers….she's got nice legs…shit am I staring at her again? This has got to stop….

"Uh…ok…its...er do a right here, walk for about 15 minutes and the apartment buildings on the left….its big and looks horrible, you cant miss it…" I've just noticed, Naomi wont look at me….Is she scared to look me in the eye? I can't really judge her…I can't look at her either….Is she scared of me?

"Here…..come on…." I put my hand out, beckoning her to take it. But she doesn't, instead she looks at me…

"Why………why don't you care? If you don't care….then you don't care about me? Do you? Why should I go with you……?" Damn, I can't be dealing with this now, not here. It's too dangerous, the more time we spend here talking, the more time it gives the zombies to sense us…

"Look this is neither the time nor place to discuss this…." She backs away, looking at me...no staring at me. Her usual soft gaze has been replaced with anger. I know anger when I see it, I deal with it everyday of my life… There's a group of zombies slowly shuffling towards the hut…we have to get out of here fast…

"Look…..please Naomi….we have to go now! If we don't we're both dead…" She's still slowly backing away, shaking her head…I turn to the window again, the zombies are closing in, only a few minutes till they get here….I have to get out of here.

"Shit. Naomi….I'll go without you…." I stare at her, hopefully with a serious look in my eyes…She's still just staring at me. Why won't she do anything?

"Why…..why don't you care?!" She's shouting again. The noise will attract more zombies and god knows what else…

"Shut up! Don't shout! Your making too much noise! Do you want more of those things to come in here??!" She's biting her bottom lip, her eyes are watering up again, she's going to cry….and…it's my fault. Shit why am I thinking like this. Just go, leave her, she's dead weight. I pat the G-Virus sample in my pocket, I've still got it. Mission completed, I don't have to help her. I just shake my head and turn to leave.

"I'm leaving, with or without you." I open the door and step out into the cold. Damn it's cold. I should have taken my jacket back…The zombies I saw heading towards the hut turn their attention to me, they're all pretty decayed, no threat to me….but to Naomi…..Shit no don't think about her. She's gone now. I hear the door to the hut open, then shut….

"I'm going home." It's Naomi. She's not crying anymore, and she said it with a strength I haven't yet seen in her….She's already ahead of me, jogging down the road, being careful to dodge any incoming zombies…Damn it.

"Wait!" Naomi stops up ahead, it only takes a few seconds to catch up. She's got her back to me so I can't see her face….is she still angry with me? Why am I following her? What's wrong with me? If I was in this situation yesterday, I would have shot her the moment I saw her….I'm sure I would have….

"Naomi…I'm…" I'm what? I don't know what to say. Five seconds ago I was ready to let her die and now I want……shit I don't know…

"What? You're sorry? Sorry you made me cry? Sorry you're an emotionally retarded bastard? Sorry that you don't care?" She's shouting again. This really isn't helping my head ache. She is really starting to piss me off….

"Yeah ok I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I did or didn't do. Are you happy now?" I think she was a bit surprised that I raised my voice, and said sorry! I don't think she expected me to say that…Ha! Not that I meant it.

"Your just…..I'm……its…shit! I don't know. You scare me ok?" I scare her? I don't get it, I haven't done anything to scare her….well except pull a gun on her but that was right at the start….

"Why……." I'm confused. I thought I had done everything right…I mean, I haven't shouted at her…that much. I haven't threatened her, all I've done is help her and she's scared of me? Ungrateful little…

"Why? Why not? You act like today is just like any other day! When you fight those things you….you've got this scary look on your face…its...evil like you enjoy what you're doing! This whole city's dead and you admit that you don't give a shit! That's why! Your not….normal." I look in her eyes…and she is scared. She's scared of me….I don't want her to be scared….

"I'm….I'm not going to lie to you, I don't care. But….You…..shit…" I turn around, running my hand through my hair again, I do it when I'm nervous…shit, when I was young my old commander used to tell me that I'd make myself bald if I carried on doing it…

"I don't know why…..but I want to help you. Please believe me Naomi…just…let me help. I don't care about the city, I don't care about the people, I can't….it would make my job unbearable…this is how I've been taught to think, taught to act……." I can't believe I just said all that, it goes against everything I know…goes against my way of living. But…something inside me tells me that I had to say it. A few minutes go by, just us standing here, still, silent. I can hear zombies shuffling towards us and Naomi breathing…She's stepped towards me and put her hand on my shoulder…

"I….ok…I'm sorry…I understand….I think we should move….I live down this way…." She squeezes my shoulder and I nod. I turn round to face her, and she's smiling. Its…its hard to explain. God, when she smiles she….almost glows, and everything around you just seems to melt away, like she's the only thing there, the only thing worth being there. You can't not be happy when she smiles at you. No ones ever affected me like this before…Shit, those zombies are getting closer. It'll be best if we move now….

"Let's go…lead the way…" Naomi shakes her head….

"Hell no you got the gun you go in front!" She smiles again and takes my hand, waiting for me to move. She's happier now, making jokes as per usual….

"We'll run….if that's ok?" I look at her, I don't know if she'll be able to keep up with me or not, she just nods so I start to jog forward. We jog in silence, dodging the occasional zombie. We're lucky, there's no road block's to get past, just the odd abandoned car here and there, of course all unusable. The cars were all damaged, not by humans…Now I'm sure most of Umbrellas bio-weapons have got into the city. I've got to have my guard up….

"There…that's it!" Naomi's pointing ahead to a large grey building. Naomi was right in saying it was ugly, it looks like a prison. There's a few lights on here and there, but thankfully no fires.

"I live on the fourth floor, number 16…..I don't have my keys…."  Naomi's slowing down, lagging behind me….

"What's wrong?" Naomi won't look at me….she's turned her head away, I think she's crying again…

"I…….my dad….he wont be……." I squeeze her hand. I don't like it when she's upset, and it just slows us down anyway.

"Come on…you want to check to make sure yeah? And don't tell me you're not tired? It should be safe up there….you can rest." She wipes her face with her free hand and nods…She doesn't say anything though so I just carry on walking towards the apartment building. It's not hard to get in because the main door just isn't there anymore, the doors just been completely ripped out….

"What….what could have done that? That was solid steel…I have trouble just opening the thing…" Naomi's whispering, staring at where the door used to be. I'm not going to tell her what I think did it….I'd just scare her again.

"I don't know. Let's get inside…." We walk into the building, there's a zombie roaming around at the back of the lobby. The staircase is on our right so I push Naomi up the stairs quickly. Its no use wasting bullets on zombies, I'll only kill them if I have too….

"Fourth Floor right?" I better check with Naomi but she's just staring at that zombie…

"That's Mr Mason…Really nice guy, he had a cute kid as well…she's only little, do you think she's…youknow?" What can I do but nod my head? The week are always the first to go, the elderly, children, even babies….They cant really protect themselves, if they're trapped in a room with a zombie....or even worse…Well, we all know what would happen…Naomi just nods back at me, and starts up the stairs. It doesn't take long to get to the fourth floor, there's just a fire door to push open to get to the apartments.

"Wait, I'll go first, which way is your apartment? Left or right?" Naomi points to the left, and I nod. I push open the door to hear the sounds of quite a few zombies eating…something. Unluckily they're on the left….great I'm going to have to waste a few bullets. I move out into the hall, Naomi's close behind me, I don't think she wants to be left alone….

"Shit! It's Mrs Peterson….they're eating Mrs Peterson! I think I'm going to be sick….." Naomi turns away from the scene, and presses her head into my shoulder. She's holding on to me so tight…This is uncomfortable…I don't usually have people this close to me…

"I….I can't shoot them with you holding on to me like that….." I say it softly, hopefully I'm not going to make her cry again or something…who knows…Naomi just nods and lets go, still not turning round, but still close to me….Well at least she's not hanging off my arm anymore. The zombies still haven't noticed us yet, they are too interested in their meal. The woman's body looks fresh….Maybe people have been able to survive….Maybe Naomi's dad is still alive…If he is, Naomi will stay with him, leaving me to get on out of this city with no extra grief…There's 5 zombies in total. I shoot each one straight through the head, easy. Naomi's looking at me, a little shocked, maybe she didn't think I was that good a shot…

"Number 16, right?" Naomi nods and points down to the end of the hall, we have to walk past the bodies of the zombies. I just step on them, Naomi's a little more careful, trying to step around them. Every now and again she mutters about how "gross" it all is…

"Here….my apartment….How we gonna get in? It's locked…" I can see a faint light coming though the crack at the bottom of the door…

"I'll kick it in." Before Naomi can protest, I kick it. One good kick does it and the door swings open.

"Dad………..Dad you here?" Naomi's calling for her dad. This is only a small apartment. I can see the lounge up ahead, the kitchen next to it. I guess the bedrooms and bathroom is through the doors in the small hallway….Naomi's walking forward, towards the lounge, a small lamp's on in the corner…..

"Dad…….." I follow her, I can see someone sitting in an easy chair, facing the window…There's blood on the floor and on the walls. Shit.

"Naomi…don't.." I'm too late Naomi's already got to the chair and she looks like she's going to throw up….

"Dad…….no….why?" Naomi runs past me, and into one of the doors, I guess it's either her bedroom or bathroom. I walk up to the chair and look at the corpse in it. This must be her dad. A gun has fallen to the floor beside the chair, I check the chamber, no bullets, he must have had only one. He blew his own head off. All this must have been too much for him. There's bite marks on his arm, probably got chewed on by one of the zombies outside, he knew he'd soon become a zombie, so he killed himself. There's no note anywhere….Usually people leave a suicide note don't they? Oh wait, what's this? There's something stuck down the side of the chair….It's a piece of paper, half covered in blood. It's for Naomi…It's a note from her dad. I can hear Naomi throwing up, she must have gone into the bathroom then. There's a blanket on the sofa at the end of the room, I throw it over Naomi's dad. Out of sight, out of mind. I go over to the bathroom door and knock…

"Naomi….you ok?" All I get in response is hearing Naomi throw up again….I guess she's going to be a while. I almost forgot about the front door, since I kicked it in, it's broken and wont shut properly. There's a dresser next to the door, various picture frames and crap are on top of it. I push the door closed then put the dresser in front of it. That way nothing can get in now. Most of the pictures fell off the top of the dresser on to the floor. There's one of Naomi graduating high school. She's got this big grin on her face, hugging her dad tight….There's a few more of Naomi growing up, weird, she's got jet black hair in these, yet now its reddish brown, she must dye it. I look back to the now crumpled note from Naomi's dad. It is a suicide note…

""Naomi. If you're reading this, then I'm sorry you had to see me this way. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart.....I couldn't bare to see you like those..... things..... if you were infected... and I couldn't imagine what it would be like for you, if I was one of them....... Please understand that I didn't intend on hurting you.....If you are reading this, that means you're still alive. I want you to live Naomi. Get out of this town, start a new life, forget about what you have seen here. Please just do one thing for me? Remember me, not like this, not how you see me now, but how it used to be. Remember me when you get that amazing job you've always wanted. Remember me when you meet the love of your life. Remember me when you get married. Remember me when you have your first child. Remember me always, remember how much I loved you and please don't ever forget how much you loved me....I haven't got long now, I can feel myself turning into… I don't want to become one of those things....I have to do this Naomi, I know you think its weak but believe me it takes a lot of courage to do something like this. I want to wait for you, I want to hold on just a little bit longer...for you. But I know I cant, I have to go now, I'm sorry Naomi. I love you." That's it. Naomi should see this…

The bathroom door just opened and I turn round to see a very pale Naomi….

"Sorry……….." Her voice cracks, she's holding back the tears…

"Don't be…It looks like he was infected, before he turned into a zombie he decided to end it…" Naomi sniffs and nods. She slowly walks to the door opposite the bathroom.

"This is my bedroom….I'm gonna get cleaned up and change…." She walks in and turns round to shut the door. 

"Wait. I found a note. Here." I walk up to her and hand her the suicide note. She nods and shuts the door. I'm surprised she didn't break down and faint….Maybe she's just too tired to do anything, she certainly looks tired now…

"If you need me I'll be right here…" I hear her muffled reply, I think it was an ok. I walk into the bathroom, hopefully I'll find some pain killers so I can get rid of this head ache. It's got worse again, like someone's constantly pounding my head in. It's a small bathroom, like the rest of the apartment. There's aspirin in the bathroom cabinet, well at least its something. I take a couple and put the rest in my pocket as I walk back into the lounge, god I don't know how 2 people could live here, it really is tiny. There's a bookshelf on the wall full of detective novels. Naomi doesn't look like the type to read these sorts of books, I guess they're her dads. Photos of Naomi and her dad are everywhere…..I wonder what happened to her mother? Naomi and her dad look so happy in these pictures…..Guess I missed out on shit like this. I've been property of Umbrella since forever……

"What you looking at….?" Shit, Naomi scared me. I didn't even hear her come out of her room…..

"I was just….your pictures, with your dad. You always look happy in them…." Naomi's tied her hair back, and she's now wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans….tight jeans…

"I was happy…….." She's staring at the back of the chair, at least she can't see anything, the blanket I put over her dad covers everything.

"Can I take some stuff with me? Just a few pictures and stuff….." I didn't notice before but she's holding a backpack, it looks half full up already…

"Yeah, course…" I watch Naomi walk around the room, picking up pictures and taking them out of their frames. She takes nearly all of them, and puts them into her back pack. 

"I'm done, there's nothing else I want here. Let's go." There's something wrong with Naomi. She's not crying any more, she doesn't look sad….I look into her eyes and there's nothing. Its like someone drained all the emotion out of her….I should be thanking god for this, no more crying, no more whining….but its not right. She shouldn't be like this.

"You sure…..You ok Naomi?" She turns away for me and heads towards the front door…

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." The dressers in the way, she just stands there waiting for me to move it, she knows she won't be able to on her own. I nod and move over to the dresser next to Naomi.

"Move back a bit so I can shift this thing ok?" Naomi steps back, without a word. I can move the dresser easy enough, but I step on one of the pictures that fell on the floor….

"Shit…sorry…" Naomi leans down to pick it up…

"It's me and my dad…my first day at kinder garden…I remember, I was so scared I cried all morning, I didn't want to leave my dad alone……" She looks back towards the lounge, to her dad…

"It's…it's all my fault…I should have never left……" I can see tears running down her face, she's trying to cover it up by turning away from me, but I can tell…

"Naomi…it's not your fault." She shakes her head as she turns to look at me.

 "It is! I should have stayed home! He wanted me to! With all these murders going on he said it wasn't safe, he knew, but I didn't listen to him! If I stayed here with him then maybe we could have…." She breaks down, it looks like she's going to faint or collapse…She would have broken down sooner or later, at least its now and not while we're being attacked by a horde of zombies….

"If you stayed you would probably both be dead now. He wouldn't want you to be thinking like this, he would want you to survive, to live. Like he said in his letter…." I doubt she's going to stop crying any time soon, at least my head ache has let up a bit. I'm not really sure of what to do…should I hug her? I don't want to give her the wrong idea though…

"You……you won't let me die? Will you?" Naomi looks up at me, biting her lip. Damn she has beautiful eyes, they're brown with specks of gold….you could fall into them if you wanted too…

"I….no, I promise." What? Shit what did I just say! It's like my brain no longer has control over what I say or do anymore. Maybe it's just because I'm so tired, I've been through so much this past day…I have to get a grip on myself though. I can't fall for her…She's smiling now, still silently crying though. She takes a few steps forwards and hugs me, she did this last time, and again I freeze. I cant let her touch me like this, it'll get too complicated for me….But part of me doesn't want to let her go….Maybe I can let this one slide, it's just a friendly embrace after all…I wrap my arms round her and hug her tightly. She sigh's against my chest…..

"Can we go? Find somewhere else to rest…I…I cant stay here.." I can't really blame her, who would want to rest up next to your dead dad….

"Sure, you want to go now?" Naomi nods, but doesn't let go yet. We stay like this for a few minutes, just holding each other. I never realised before, but she's got really long hair, even tied up it reaches her lower back. I fiddle with the end of her hair. I wonder how it's stayed this soft after all she's been through these past couple of days. Naomi suddenly lets go of me and heads back into her bedroom. Should I go after her?….No she's come back out, holding my jacket, nearly forgot about that. She's also got herself one as well, a simple jean jacket. She picks up her back pack and hands me my jacket.

"I don't want to be in this building…" I take back my jacket and put it on.

"Let's get moving then. Come on.." I head out of her apartment, I can hear Naomi close behind. We silently walk down the stairs back into the lobby, that zombies still roaming around, not near us though. We both walk out the main door, back into the cold street…….


	4. Price of Redemption chapter 4

Disclaimer again, I do not own Hunk or Capcom or Resident Evil or anything ever. I own Naomi though so don't touch her or me will eat you! Graaaah!!

Here's chapter 4 at last. Erm notes.....errrmm......huum none this time. Straight forward chapter for once in my life! 

I dedicate this chapter tooooooooooooooooooooooo JOHN PAUL for finally starting to read my fic (I'm gonna be waiting for your review man!) and toooo ALL MY MATES cos I luv u so much guys! La la la and if ure reading this fic, that means ure my mate so its dedicated to you as well ^____^

ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOW

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've been running around for a couple of hours now. Just great isn't it, Hunk told me that the pick up point is on the other side of town. With all the road blocks and fires it's going to take us a while. And we still haven't stopped to take a rest yet! Well, thinking about it, there hasn't been anywhere suitable really. The moment we got out of my apartment building, this massive group of zombies tried to eat us. We had to run down this creepy alleyway to avoid them. But at the end of the alleyway there was this Hunter snacking on a dead dog. Eugh. Hunk dealt with it, he said we were lucky it was occupied. Their skin acts as camouflage in dark places, like alleyways whoo hooo lucky us. I don't think we would have seen it if it hadn't been having its lunch. Hunk said we could have been dead in seconds, and I believe him! The further we go into the city, the more dangerous its getting. We're coming across a lot more zombies now, they're easy enough to avoid but I'm worried about the other things…Ok so I've seen two kinds now, Hunters and Bander…..something, freak with big arm. I wonder how many other monsters are out there? Hunk mentioned giant spiders…damn I hope he's joking…Hunks stopped, we've come to another main road. He looks tired, worn out, hell I bet I do too, I certainly feel like it. Oh hang on a minute we're on Nathan Avenue, there's this big rich plush hotel on this street somewhere. The…err something beginning with R….Never been, waaay to expensive for me!

"Erm Hunk, there's a hotel on this street, it's really nice, youknow expensive. I guess it's probably safe and we'd be able to rest up for a bit...yeah?" Hunk smiles and nods…

"Best idea you've had all day, where is it?" Erm yeh….come on Naomi you've lived in Raccoon City all your life, and you don't know where the most expensive hotel is exactly? Awww shit I'm gonna look stupid….I think it's too the left but I'm not sure….Aww hell I've got a fifty-fifty chance I'm right eh?

"Errmm down this way!" I point left, Hunk nods and starts off down the road, I hope I'm right. Maybe I should have told him I don't know where it is exactly……naa it'll work out.

"Humm look's like there's another one of those road blocks up ahead" Hunks pointing to the end of the street, he's right, I can see the shadows of cars piled up on top of each other, there's a few small fires going on down there too….poop.

"Erm the Hotel's probably before the road block………I hope" I whisper the last part, why the hell did I even whisper it, its something I should have kept to myself.

"Huh? You hope?" Shit! He must have hearing like….something that hears really well!!!

"I errr well I'm not exactly sure what end of Nathan Avenue the hotel is on….I'm pretty sure its down this end…but…" I giggle and put on my 'don't blame me for being scatty' smile, hopefully he'll succumb to my girlish charms and not shout at me…..I'm kidding myself, this is Hunk, 'course he's gonna shout…

"What? Are you fucking crazy? Do you know what's lurking around in this city? One wrong turn and we die!" Yeh he shouted at me, I hate it when he does that…He's already half way down the road, oh god please let the hotel be down here! I have to run to catch up to him, he's so far ahead of me at the moment, shit I'm gonna get eaten by a zombie or something…

"What a surprise. No hotel." Hunks at the road block, it is the wrong end of the street, just burnt out office buildings down here. I think they were all part of some big law firm or something not too sure…

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't think th…" before I can finish Hunk cuts in

"Didn't think? No of course you didn't! You never do. You just stand there and cry over the bad decisions you make, you let other people take the wrap for the mistakes you make!" He's shouting again, and I guess he's right, I never really take responsibilities for my actions, but then again I've never had too. I've always had someone there to protect me, my dad, a teacher, a boyfriend….Damn I think I'm gonna cry again, no stop, I cant, not now, not while hunks having a go at me for crying all the time. But just thinking about my dad….my old friends….

"Wait…did you hear that?" Hunks turned his head to one of the buildings, I can't hear anything, can't see anything 'cept a few small fires inside the building…

"Er….no…hear what?" Then I see it. It's massive, it's…I think it's a man. He's standing at one of the broken windows, I can't see him properly though because it's so dark but I can tell he's big, at least seven foot I'd say! 

"Quick, run!" Hunk's grabbed my arm, pulling me back down the way we came, he's running so fast I can hardly keep up. I can hear solid thuds behind us, getting quicker….getting closer. What the hell is it? I'm scared to turn around….

"Run! Just keep running, I'll meet you at that hotel! Whatever you do, don't turn round!" Hunk practically throws me forwards, I'm lucky I didn't fall down. He turns and runs behind me, to go face that thing whatever it is….I keep on running. I can't leave him alone can I? He told me not to turn round, to meet him at the hotel but what if he gets hurt, what if he cant handle this thing on his own….Ha don't be so stupid Naomi, its Hunk, super solider of course he'll be ok…..But that thing was pretty big….I look  over my shoulder and see it. It is a man…or what was once a man. He's huge. Definitely seven foot minimum. How the hell is Hunk going to stop that? The things not chasing me anymore, it's turned its attention to Hunk. I didn't realise but I've stopped in the middle of the street watching them. 

"WHAT THE HELL? NAOMI RUN!" Hunk shouts at me and that thing looks at me then screams. Anyone else would say it growled but to me it screamed, it was full of so much anger, pain even…Hunk shoots at the thing, it forgets about me again and goes for Hunk. I can't watch, I turn around and run for the hotel…..I can hear its footsteps fading, I can't hear Hunk's gun anymore….is he……No. I can't run away anymore, I have to help…But how can I? I don't even have a weapon and that thing is enormous! But I cant leave Hunk there, all alone….like my dad….and if I'm not with Hunk then I'm also alone…shit I don't want to be alone, not here….Looks like my feet have decided for me cos I'm running back, back towards Hunk and that thing…..It doesn't take me long to get back, I can see Hunk, slumped on the floor, god I hope he's not dead….I cant see that thing anywhere though…Maybe it just left…I get over to Hunk and kneel down…

"Naomi…..I…thought I …..told you…" He's not dead thank god, just pretty beat up, he has a nasty bruise coming up on his head, just above his left eye. He's holding his left side as well, might have broken some ribs….

"Shushh don't worry about me, I'm fine, that things gone now, come on I'll help you up, we'll get to that hotel and you can rest ok?" Hunk slowly shakes his head, he's cant really hold his head up, shit I think he's gonna pass out soon….

"Nemesis…its not.." Nemesis? What's that? Sounds like a title for a bad movie…..Wait what's that? I just saw something out the corner of my eye….

"Go…." Hunk's grabbed my arm, he's trying to push me away…I turn round and see it. It's standing above us. I can't breath I'm that scared. He's massive, and freaky looking this close up. His head is all…..Eugh I cant even describe it, there's massive surgical staples holding his head together, I don't think he has a nose either…I cant see his eyes, he's just got 2 tiny slits in his head, and his mouth….god he doesn't have any lips, its just a hole for his teeth to shine through. I must admit he has shiny white teeth, but it just makes him look freakier. Having no lips has pulled his mouth into a psychotic grin. Doesn't help that he's wearing this skanky black trench coat, what other disgusting things is he hiding beneath it….He screams again. It's deafening. I crouch down closer to Hunk, so I'm hugging him, if it decides to hit us, at least I'll take the blow, I might be able to survive one hit, Hunk might not be able to survive another…..

"I told you not to…." Before Hunk can finish, the nemesis thing screams again. Why won't it do anything? Why is it just standing there? Hunk tries to stand but I push him back down. He can't do anything now, we're at this things mercy….

"I….please…don't hurt us?" What the hell is wrong with me? I'm talking to this freak? Yeah like this is gonna work….He just screams again, reaches down for me and picks me up by my sweat shirt, shit his hands are so big…

"Please, let us go. Please?" I'm crying now, pleading for my life. I hold on to its wrist, it's skin is so dry, so lifeless. It pulls me up, close to its face, eugh god damn it, its got stinky breath. I hear him sniffing, so I guess he does have a nose somewhere on his face. Then he screams again, but this is a different type of scream, not so much anger but pain. Lots of pain. He use's his free hand to clutch his head, then forgets about me and throws me back down to the floor. Ow it hurts. I cracked my elbow on the floor, and I hurt my butt…He's backing off now, still screaming. Then, he's gone, he ran into one of the office buildings.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit what the fuck was that?" I look over to Hunk, he's barely conscious, it's hard for him to even keep his eyes open. I have to get him somewhere safe. It's going to be hard but I have to get him to the hotel…

"Hunk? Hunk? Listen to me, you have to stay awake for a little longer ok? We have to move now, we can't stay here?" Hunk lazily nods his head. I glance around and notice his back pack on the floor, I pick it up but its damned heavy, I can't just leave it here though….Then there's his gun as well! Stupid heavy machine gun thingy, I put that in the bag as well. I stand next to Hunk and help him up, he leans on me, and he's heavy too! Damn it, I don't think I've ever carried anything this heavy before. But I have no choice, we start off back down the street. I just hope that hotel didn't burn down like most of the buildings on this street.

"You shouldn't hav….." Hunks trying to talk, great, he's silent most of the way here, now he's badly injured and he's a chatter box….

"Shussh be quiet, save your strength, it won't take long till we get to that hotel. Hope you brought your credit card, I want room service…." I hear Hunk chuckle, good. It's taking us forever to get down the street, not to mention I have to steer us past groups of zombies that want to eat us.

"Hey look, up there, the flag pole for that hotel…The Regency…ha I knew it started with an R…" Hunks not even listening to me anymore, he's gotten heaver too. Its not going to be long before he drops to the floor….I don't think I'll be able to carry him then….wait don't think? Hell I know I won't be able too, I'm just too weak…We get to the door, a group of zombies are closing in behind us but we get into the reception area before they get us. Zombies don't know how to use doors, pretty stupid eh? They just bang on the glass……They might break through actually….shit think about that later, first things first get a room. I let Hunk sit down on one of the chairs in reception. There's a zombie clerk behind the reception desk.

"Mr Zombie, your finest room please!" I jump over the counter, knock the zombie over and grab a set of keys to a room on the first floor. Zombies really are dumb. I jump back over the counter…

"Hunk? Hey look I got us a room…We're lucky there's a zombie convention in town and we got the last room!" Hunk doesn't say anything. Shit. He's passed out. How am I going to get him upstairs? Yes its only one flight of stairs but still….I look around reception, there's that one zombie behind the counter, it's not going anywhere. To the left of the counter is some big double doors, I think that's the way to the restaurant and function halls, the doors tightly shut though, so very little chance of anything coming through there. The elevators are on the right, next to the stairs….Hang on elevator. Doh. I run over to it and press the call button…I can't believe it! It's working!!! Thank god….wait…what If the lifts full of zombies….crap. I run back over to Hunk and get his hand gun out of his holster thingy, how do you use it again? It's loaded, Hunk must have reloaded it when I wasn't paying attention, thank god cos I would have no idea where to start. I hear the lift ping….the doors open and…..nothing. 

"Phew, we're lucky….." I look down at Hunk. I can't take him up straight away, what happens if there's zombies in the hall, or even zombies in the room? What if I need to run, I can't drag him along with me? I guess its pretty safe in here…I'm worried about the zombies outside though, banging on the glass doors. They haven't broken through yet, it will probably take them a while too...If I'm quick then he should be fine, yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll go upstairs, check out the corridor and room, then come back and pick up Hunk. Ok…..humm that reception zombie has got back up again. It's trying to crawl over the counter to get to us, but is having no luck in doing it. Stupid zombies. I walk up to it and press the gun to its forehead then shoot. The zombie just kinda moans at me, nothing happened. The gun didn't fire…stupid gun. The zombies choking on its own fluids, it sounds like its laughing at me…

"Oh shut up….." What's wrong with the gun? Oh maybe it's got its safety on or something, I don't know. There's this tiny little button looking thing just above the trigger…wonder if that has anything to do with the safety? I push it, but nothing happens. The zombies laughing at me again. If he's not careful I'll jump back over there and stamp on his head….just don't want to get my shoes dirty…I try sliding the button over and it moves. Right… I put the gun back on to the zombies head and fire, this time it works. Whoo hoo Naomi, pat yourself on the back, you know how to work a gun….sort off.. Oh shit the door to the elevator is closing. I run towards it, picking up Hunks bag on the way and just manage to get in on time. I press the button for the first floor. I've got the keys to room ten. Hope it's near the elevator….The door opens and I pop my head out…

"Hellooo…." Damn it, why did I do that? Now, any bloody monster out there knows I'm here! Thankfully nothing comes, doesn't look like anyone was in this hotel when the whole town got infected.  Everyone was probably on the streets trying to get out of the city….I walk up to room ten, it isn't far, just a few doors down from the elevator, I shouldn't have any trouble getting Hunk in the room. I unlock the door and go in. Wow it's really nice in here, even in the dark…I turn on the lights in the room, way to bright, so I use the dimmer switch….they have a dimmer switch! Wow…There's one king size bed, great I had to chose the room with only one bed….It's a really nice one though, the place is immaculate. There's even a mini bar, the fridge is still working and all the drinks inside are lovely and cool. There's even a couple of bottles of water, and some of those macadamia nuts, they're supposed to be expensive…Might eat those later, though I bet they taste like shit. I check the bathroom, the taps don't work. I didn't think they would, they didn't at my house. All the water to the city has probably been shut off to try and stop the spread of infection or something. Well the room checks out! No problems here. I leave Hunks bag in the room, and head back to the elevator, back downstairs to Hunk.

"Hey! Rooms lovely, they have a dimmer switch!!!" Hunk's still out cold. Great, now I have to drag him to the elevator. Better get to it, the faster I do it, the sooner it'll be over. He's heavy and my shoulder and arm's aching from where that nemesis thing threw me on the floor, and I have to carry my own back pack, I should have picked that up when I took Hunks…. I wish I was in Hunks shoes right now, all passed out….I get him into the elevator and press the button. Funny thought, what if the elevator stopped and we got stuck…ok not so funny. Thankfully it doesn't. We get to the first floor ok and I get him into the room. I manage to dump him on the bed. Eugh shoes on the bed. I can't deal with that, I hate it. He's wearing those army type boots, over the ankle, the ones that lace up, makes you ankle's look incredibly sexy. Don't believe me? What about that guy in 'Good Morning Vietnam' he loved the American soldier's sexy ankles hehehe I unlace them and carefully take them off, I might give them a clean later, they're covered in zombie gunk…Well they're only going to get dirty again, might as well leave them. Less work for me anyway… Hunk doesn't seem to mind that I've taken his shoes off, he's off in la la land at the moment, lucky bugger, I have to do all the work now. He moves a little and I hear something rattle. Whatever it is, it's in one of his pockets, so I empty them. A packet of cigarettes, a lighter, aspirin and that metal vial virus thing. I better put that down before I break it or something, I put them on top of the cabinet next to the bed. Next I unzip his jacket and carefully take it off, and his gloves, I haven't seen him take them off yet. Wow he has amazing hands, so well looked after and surprisingly soft, of course they're a little calloused, I mean he is a solider after all, but not as hard as I would have thought, and he's got long fingers, hell everyone knows what that means! I giggle to myself, odd, I sound weird, maybe because its so quiet, god I wish Hunk was awake, make all this easier, and I'd have someone to talk too. I sigh and get back to the job in hand, I have to get him patched up…When I move him, his scrunches his face up in pain, his side, I almost forgot about that. He was holding his side before, he might have broken some ribs. I'll need bandages to wrap them up, that's all you can do with broken ribs, just give them support. I made up a small first aid kit before I left my apartment. Just some TCP, cotton wool, bandage tape and my hello kitty plasters. I didn't have any bandage, don't know why we had bandage tape though, just one of those things you have in the back of the cupboard you know? Maybe Hunk has a first aid kit in his bag? All good soldiers have them don't they? It's so full of crap I don't know where to start so I just tip the contents of his bag over the floor. Lots of spare ammo for his 2 guns, oh here's some maps, god I've never been good with maps, I never know where north is for a start….Ahh here's a first aid kit, its better than mine, but no hello kitty plasters. Shame really. There are a few roles of bandages, some gauze and other stuff I don't know how to use. I never took a first aid course….wish I did now. There's some of those cleansing wipes for your hands and stuff, I use one to clean my hands, god knows what I've got on them at the moment…I pick up the bandage and my bandage tape and take it over to Hunk. Looks like his having a bad dream….

"Hey……Hunk? Can you hear me?" I run my hand through his hair, stroking his head, but nothing, he's still out cold. What should I do now? I think I should check out his ribs but….then I'll have to take off his shirt….Guess I better. I never realised how hard it was to undress someone when they are unconscious but I manage to do it, Hunk moans a few times, must of hurt him a bit. 

"Sorry…" I whisper to him, not that he can hear me anyway…He's got a really nasty bruise on his left side, has to be broken ribs. There doesn't seem to be any swelling…that's good right? Shit I don't know I'm not a doctor, I don't even pay attention to E.R. Stupid Doctor Carter just looks so sexy, I can't concentrate on what he's saying or doing….damn you TV. I run my hand up and down Hunks side, doesn't feel like anything's broken….but then again what do broken ribs feel like? I dunoo, but I can tell you what perfect abb's feel like. Damn this guy must do a lot of press ups. He's just…perfect. I hate those body builder types, I just think it's too much, but Hunk's managed to find the perfect balance, I guess you could describe him as slim and toned? Lean and toned. He's just got one of those bodies you could stare at all day...Aww hell, just perfect. And he has the cutest belly button I've ever seen on a man! I can definitely say…he's a natural blond…Shit, what am I doing? I should be patching him up not drooling over him. This is not the time or place to be thinking like this…though we could die any minute now, why begrudge myself of a little pleasure? Well he's unconscious anyway, can't do anything about that right now…I bandage him up and use the bandage tape to hold everything in place. I've done it tight, hopefully not too tight, I don't want him suffocating or something. He seems to be sleeping more peacefully now, doesn't look like he's in that much pain. I get my cotton wool and soak it in TCP. I dab at the wound on his head, at first I thought it was just a bruise, but there's a small cut as well, can't have that getting infected, his head would fall off…..He winces when I clean the cut..

"Sorry again…" Hell, I'd wince too, I hate TCP, stings like…really stingy stuff! It only takes a few seconds to clean it up but now the part I was dreading…My turn. My whole right side's aching. I thought I only hurt my elbow and butt when that nemesis thing threw me on the floor, but I think I did more damage than that…I walk into the bathroom because there's a full length mirror in there. I slowly take off my sweat shirt…Shit my arms totally covered in bruises and scrapes. I'm wearing this cute little white vest underneath, and I can see spots of red. Blood. Damn it. How the hell did I get cut up? I'm wearing 3 layers for god's sakes! It's just my luck isn't it? I take off my vest and my right side is pretty much the same as my arm, only I've got a few more cuts…It's just tiny little cuts, maybe I fell on broken glass…I cant put anything on top of this, just have to clean myself up and get on with it. I left the TCP and stuff on the cabinet next to Hunk, I walk back into the room to get it. I don't bother to get dressed again, he's out cold, and if he did wake up, he'd just get a flash of my pretty pink bra then a slap cos he looked at me!

"Naomi….." Hunk just whispered my name. Shit is he awake? I'm half naked…eeep.

"Hunk……you awake…" No answer, guess he's just dreaming. I go back into the bathroom to sort myself out. God I really hate TCP, I really really do. Its one of those things your parents make you go through when you're a kid. You fall out of a tree, scrape your knee, so they get out the TCP and slap it on. You scream so much you convince yourself to never ever to anything dangerous again so you don't get hurt and have to suffer the terrible pain TCP causes….I want to scream out every time the TCP touches my poor injured skin, but I don't, I mean come on I'm twenty now, I'm not a little kid anymore. I pull down my jeans a little, there's a big fat bruise on my butt, stupid nemesis. My hip's badly bruised as well, can't do anything about that though. I'd love to take a nice long hot bath, but there's no water, so it's a luxury I'll have to do without. I do up my jeans and gingerly slip my vest back on, I don't really want too, but I can't just stand around in my bra, not with Hunk around anyway…..or could I? I mean would he mind….I guess he wouldn't, he is a man after all, but it would most probably make us both feel uncomfortable…I guess….I walk back into the room, kick off my trainers and sit down on the bed next to Hunk. He looks so peaceful at the moment. It's good that we finally get to rest, I haven't had the chance to think since we left my apartment….since we left my dad. I can feel the tears welling up inside. I don't want to cry but I can't stop myself, any minute now Hunks going to wake up and tell me to stop crying….But he doesn't. I feel so confused….I'm just so exhausted. I'm so scared of being alone. Like my dad was…I don't want that to happen to me…Dad left me a letter. I thought he didn't, I ran away from his body so fast I didn't check, but Hunk found it. Dad said he was sorry for what he done…At first I was angry with him, how could he do something like that to me? But now, I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to become one of those zombies either. He wants me to remember him, how could he think I would ever forget? Now I think about it, he isn't ever going to be there again is he….I'll never see him again, never get to hug him again, never get to talk to him again. I can't stop myself from crying now, my sobs seem to fill the whole room…to me, the whole world. At least he said goodbye…I never got to. Dad wants me to live…I don't want to die…but with all those things out there, plus that nemesis thing….getting out here alive looks impossible. But Hunk promised me….But what's his promise worth? He was going to leave me all alone, he just stormed off into the city back at the office, leaving me in a tiny little security hut with no weapons, no nothing. But…he did come with me afterwards…I get the feeling that he's been like this his whole life, that he's done this job his whole life. How…sad. He said back at the office that he didn't care. Didn't care about the city or any survivors…Then how can he genuinely care about me? It's a question I don't want to ask myself. He said he wanted to help me though…Does that mean that some part of him does care for me? Maybe he's just as confused as I am about all this. I'm trying to understand him now, trying to put myself in his shoes….But I still don't know if I can trust him or not. I think back to the way he hugged me in my apartment. That wasn't just a friendly hug, it…meant something. I don't know if it meant anything to him but…I certainly felt something there….I can't think like this, relationships made in extreme situations like these never work out, I mean look at Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves in Speed, they were all happy happy kissy kissy, then by Speed 2, they had broken up….ok so Keanu Reeves wasn't in Speed 2 cos it was shit but still……Who am I kidding? He probably just thinks I'm a whiny little girl…I mean that's all I do right? I cry, I moan, I cry some more then I moan a little bit more….What would he ever see in me? Come to think of it, what do I see in him? I can't deny that he's handsome, he's older than me which is always a plus, usually men are more mature when they are older…sometimes anyway…And he's nice…I think, I mean sometimes he acts nice towards me, then other times…he's cold. Although he did say that it was part of his training, not to get involved with people. But surly they don't mean like that? Do they? How can you go through life without forming any kind of intimate relationships with people….has he been alone his whole life? God I would hate that, I wouldn't be able to survive…I'm stroking his hair again, I feel a little sorry for him…From the way he acts, I'm pretty sure he has been alone for a long time…He's still sleeping, even smiling a little. I just realised how tired I am, I can hardly keep my eyes open. I lye down next to Hunk and I put my injured arm on his chest. It hurts too much not too…I yawn and move a little closer to Hunk. I guess I'm just looking for a little human contact, and Hunks not awake anyway. If he questions me when he wakes up, I'll just pretend that I did it in my sleep. I hope he doesn't mind though. I can't keep my eyes open anymore…I just thought of something…I whisper it to Hunk

"Hey, you promised me that you wouldn't let me die, so I'll promise to not leave you alone anymore…ok?" Of course Hunk says nothing, I didn't expect him too, this will be my secret promise to him, and I'll do my best to keep it……


	5. Price of Redemption chapter 5

Yeah!!! Chapter 5! Erm I'm probably going to have to up the rating of this fic soon, the level of swearing might get errr...higher. What can I say? I'm a Londoner! Anywho, general disclaimer, I don't own resident evil or hunk or anything but Naomi blah blah blah u steal eat ure cakes blah blah blah you know the drill.

Secret Question number 2! Who can guess the significance behind Hunks tattoo? Anyone? Again with the special presents if anyone gets it right....erm hugs, cake, a magic donkey....wotever you want babes!

Anynotes? Err no. I dedicate this chapter toooooo Mabe again, this is a chapter we talked about when I first started writing this fic and she gave me so many ideas for this! Thanks lots, again NEVER woulda got this far without you

AGAIN on with the shoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit my head hurts like hell. What happened? I can feel a slight weight on my right side, there's something resting on my chest, every now and again it moves…Oh, its Naomi. She's asleep…Asleep very close to me. My side aches, I probably broke a few ribs, but I've been bandaged up so it's not all that bad. Did Naomi do this? Where are we? Oh right, this must be that hotel she was talking about. How the hell did we get here though? It hurts to think…Wait I remember now. Nemesis. I was told 2 nemesis B.O.W's were released into the city, one to destroy the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, and one to find a G-Virus sample if my team weren't successful. Maybe they sent another to kill the remaining survivors. But it seems to be malfunctioning, I remember now, it's hazy but Naomi managed to talk to the Nemesis, then it backed off. Something must be wrong with it, and that's dangerous, even more dangerous than a fully functional one, it'll be unpredictable….Naomi's stirring, she moans a little and moves closer to me, but she doesn't wake up, just falls back into a deep sleep. Did she do all this herself? Did she really manage to get me all the way here on her own…there's no one else here so I guess she did. It must be dawn because orange light is pouring in through the window, it makes Naomi's hair glow, like its on fire. I can see her face more clearly now, she's been crying. You can tell from the tear stains. Everything seems to be coming back to me now, I can remember Naomi talking to me, pushing me on towards the hotel. I think she even cracked a few jokes…I don't actually remember getting into the hotel….But then I had that dream, well now I know it was a dream but it was so real. I was with Naomi, alone in her apartment, she was crying but I didn't want to shout at her this time, I just let her cry. She didn't come over to me though, I was the one who went to her. She let me hold her…We stayed like that for what seemed like years until she looked up at me. She leaned up, put her hand on my face and smiled, I leaned down to kiss her…..then the Nemesis came and took her away…I called out for Naomi but she was gone…I'm sure I heard her say my name though…but then it just went black again. And now I'm awake. Naomi's not gone, she's here….Damn, I don't know what's wrong with me, how can I be thinking like this? I did feel good though, holding her like that….But then again I wasn't holding her was I? It was a dream, a fantasy not reality. Dreams don't mean anything anyway. I'm probably just horny, it's been a couple of months since I've had a good fuck. I don't care for her, I could leave now if I wanted to….I just don't. Naomi's pretty banged up, her whole arms bruised, I can see spots of blood on her vest, she must have cut herself on something. Huh, cute…Her bra's peeking out just above the top of her vest. It's pink, figures. She's so close to me, when she breathes in, her breasts brush against my side. Damn the bandage I can hardly feel her….Wait, why do I want her to touch me? She's not even really my type, usually I go for the tall girls with big tits. Naomi has neither. She's not flat chested but she's not exactly blessed either….But then again they do look perfect. I can't help but stare, well I put that down to being a man. Her bra shine's a little in the light, I wonder what it's made out of…Satin I think, or maybe silk…I won't know unless I touch it….No, shit what am I doing? She's asleep, I couldn't do that to her…She sighs and I look back to her face. Look's like she was crying for a while. But there's no tears now for me to wipe away…Why am I being so sentimental all of a sudden? Concussion maybe…God, does she know how sexy she looks when she sleeps. She looks all innocent, then she'll do something seductive like lick her lips or sigh….Why did she have to go and sleep next to me like that? I slowly move my hand over to cup her face and I stroke her cheek…. She smiles a little and leans into my hand…What does this mean? Does it mean that she wants me? No, don't be stupid, she's asleep, probably just dreaming…I let my thumb wander over her lips, she sighs and slightly opens her mouth a little…..Damn. Her eyes flutter open…

"Hunk………." She whispers my name and blinks lazily, she's still half asleep…

"Yeh……." I don't know what to say really, she hasn't noticed my hand on her face yet, or she has and she doesn't mind…

"You ok? I was worried….." She's still not fully awake yet, its cute she's desperately trying to stay awake, must be exhausted…

"Fine, bit of a head ache though….you did all this by yourself?" She gently nods her head and yawns…

"Your heavy….." I guess I would be to a girl of her size. She opens her eyes again and focuses on my shoulder…..

"Never noticed that before….." She traces over my tattoo with her finger, it's just a simple number. Forty two. She frowns and looks up at me again, she's still sleepy but a little bit more awake now…

"It's not important….." I push back some of her hair that's fallen in her face…

"Nothings ever important with you……..Why forty two?" She's staring at the tattoo again. I sigh, should I tell her? Might as well….

"I didn't choose it. I've had it since I was a kid. Umbrella gave it to me….." Don't know why I'm telling her, hardly anyone knows about any of this….

"They gave it too you? Why?" She's still tracing around the number, almost mesmerized by it…

"An experiment, before Umbrella got heavily involved with bio-weapons, they tried to create the perfect soldier, they figured if you were trained from a young age, you'll become the perfect soldier. I was obviously number forty two in that experiment. It didn't really work so they abandoned the project, those of us left were put into Umbrellas Special Forces and the experiment forgotten." Naomi's frowning….

"So…you have been doing this your whole life then…..wait, bio-weapons? I thought Umbrella was just a pharmaceutical company? And that all these creatures were created by an accident……you mean Umbrella made these things?!" Naomi sits up, knocking away my hand, obviously fully awake now. Shit I forgot she didn't know. This whole time she's been running around thinking this was all just one big accident…

"You lied to me….and I bet that sample thing isn't going to be used as a cure for everyone….." What can I say? I could lie to her again, its not really a lie, just a half truth, a vaccine to the G-virus will be made, but after they've created a few more G-virus mutated bio-weapons…I sit up but my side hurts, lying down I'm fine, its moving around that's a bitch…

"Look, Naomi….I just didn't want to scare you ok? Think about it, it's easier to accept the fact that all these creatures are just one big accident rather than people actually created them. Do you want to live in a world where you know people are making shit like this? I just thought it would be easier for you……" Another lie, I didn't tell her because she shouldn't know. Naomi's holding on to her injured shoulder, probably stiff after sleeping…

"I…..I'm sorry….I just…please don't lie to me again. I can't trust you if you lie….." She's upset again, shit we went from lying there on the bed together to…this. I can't deny I didn't like it, the closeness of it all….

"Ok….I'm sorry Naomi…" Truthfully, I am a little bit, she does deserve to know the truth….She nods and weakly smiles at me…We're silent for a few minutes, Naomi's frowning one minute, smiling the next….Must be arguing with herself about me…

"You ok? Your side I mean…..I thought it would be best to bandage it up….." I almost forgot about that…

"Yeah I'm fine, hurts a bit, nothing I can't put up with though. You did good…Ever do a first aid course?" Naomi shakes her head, I think she's blushing a little…

"Naa never, just read in a book somewhere that if you've got broken ribs or something like that your supposed to strap em up tight….so…I did…" She yawns again and looks back down towards the bed, tired again, probably wants to sleep some more. Shit, her vest's rode up, I can see how badly she was hurt…I lean over to touch her but she backs off a bit…

"Sorry…I was just….your hurt…" Naomi pulls her vest back down…

"I'm ok…it's nothing, just a scratch really…." Yeah a really big scratch…

"Let me see….Please? Just to check yeah? You did it for me…" I hope she's not infected….she seems ok now but later…I'll have to keep an eye on her.

"Ok…I guess…" She shuffles over a little closer to me and sits up straight. I gently put my hand's on her hips and start to slowly lift up her vest, she hiss's in pain as I move it up…

"Sorry…." Naomi just whimpers back at me as she turns her head away from me. I get the vest up to her bra, my hand brushes up against it, I was right first time, it is satin. It looks worse than it really is, she just has a whole load of bruises, a few cuts and scrapes.  Nothing looks infected. She's fine, she's just going to hurt a lot…

"I'm ok yeah?" She's turned her head back to me and now I know why she turned away, she's blushing. She smiles nervously, waiting for an answer…

"Yeah, it's looks worse than what it really is, you were right…..Your shoulder ok?" It's bruised all over, and she's holding that side perfectly still…

"Well it hurts a bit…..it hurts to move it, so I think I just won't…." She pulls her vest back down…

"So you're just going to run around with out moving that arm at all?" She shrugs and nods, well it was more of a half shrug because she doesn't want to move her shoulder.

"Your muscles all tensed up while you were asleep, you need to relax them….usually I would recommend a hot shower but I'm guessing that there's no water right?" Naomi pouts, I guess I'm right.

"Turn around…." Naomi gives me a funny look…

"What? You're not going to hit me over the head or something…..are you?" She's joking, but only half heartedly, she still doesn't trust me completely yet….well who would?

"No, I'm going to help. Now turn around." She sighs and slowly turns round, I reach up and touch her shoulder but she finches.

"Hey trust me, it'll hurt for a second but it'll get better…." Naomi whines but doesn't move. I gently lay my hand on her shoulder, I start off slowly, just rubbing it gently. She tense's up, must really hurt her, but after a few minutes she starts to relax a little.

"Hunk….can I ask you a question?" Great and I thought she was going to be silent….

"Yeah sure…" Well what can I say? No, shut up?

"What was that thing? You called it Nemesis. Was it…human?" Shit I almost forgot about Nemesis.

"I don't know much about it, apparently it was once human, but…now it's just a weapon. It can be given simple orders to carry out, it's extremely powerful and…best thing to do when you see one is just run and hope you can out run it." If we ever see it again, I'm not sticking around to fight it….

"Do you think it'll come after us?" I hope not, I've seen whole squads wiped out by just one of these things, I doubt just me and Naomi will stand any kind of a chance…

"I don't think so…it looked like it was malfunctioning, probably out there somewhere continuously smashing its head against a wall" Naomi giggles….

"Erm…So…they put you in that experiment thing when you were a kid right? Well…didn't your parents care?" What the hell is this? Twenty Questions?

"No, didn't have any, at least I don't think so. I've been property of Umbrella for my whole life….." Naomi turns her head around a little bit…

"Your whole life huh…..didn't you have any family at all?" Family? No, not really…well except Commander Walker…

"No…but there was my Commander, Commander Walker, basically brought me up…He was the only person I would think of as family…." I move down Naomi's back, slowly working the knots out...

"Was? Is he….." She sighs...

"Dead? Yeah, died when I was 17." Naomi nods, she understands, after all her dad's dead now….

"So you've been alone this whole time….." She says that softly, more to herself than to me. I wouldn't say I was alone, I've always had hundreds of people around me…But I know what she means, I've never truly had anyone close….

"I guess….What about you? I mean in your apartment, there were pictures of you and your dad, but no one else….do you have any other family?" I never really thought of it before, does Naomi have anywhere else to go after Raccoon City….?

"I…no, my mum died when I was a baby, dad never re-married or anything, he didn't have any other family either, it was just me and dad…." She sniffs, she's probably going to start crying again….I won't stop her. I press a little too hard on her back and she flinches again

"Sorry….." Naomi shrugs…

"It's ok. Feels good though…I…I mean better…." She's a lot more relaxed now, she even moans a little….Her skins so soft and silky, I don't want to stop….

"Hunk….can we…stay here a little longer? I'm still a little tired…." I'm not going to complain…

"Sure, we've got loads of time…" Well actually we don't, but we can hang around here for another couple of hours. Naomi turns round to face me, breaking my contact with her back…

"What's your name?" She smiles at me, but she doesn't know how hard that question is to answer….I cant. I've been breaking rules here left right and centre but this one, I just cant….I could lie, use one of my many aliases but she doesn't want me to lie anymore….

"I can't tell you that Naomi….It's classified…" I expected her to pout and go into one of her moods but she doesn't, she just nods and smiles. She understands….understands part of me….

"Secret huh? Like Batman….can I be Batgirl? I always wanted to be her…." Crazy, I wonder how she can do it, make a joke and totally turn around a serious conversation like that. Makes me laugh though. Shit it hurts to laugh, I almost forgot about my ribs….

"Are you ok?" Naomi leans forward and puts her hand on my shoulder…

"Yeah fine…..Naomi…." She looks so beautiful right now, the sun coming through the window highlighting all the red in her hair, making her eyes shine. Maybe I can let myself do this, let myself go this one time….How bad will it be? I'm sure if I just fuck her, get her out of my system I'll go back to my normal self again. I won't become that attached to her, I could always just leave her afterwards…She's blushing again, biting her bottom lip, she's so cute when she does that.

"I….I'm still kinda tired…I'm going to try to get back to sleep……" She pulls away from me and lye's back down on the bed. She pulled away…from me? Ok, that's never happened to me before. Just as I was going to lean in for a kiss, she moves away. I don't get it, when I woke up she was practically all over me, but now….shit. How can she make me feel this way….

"Hunk……do…do you think we'll get out of this alive. Especially now since that Nemesis thing is out there and stuff…" She's whispering, god knows why, there's no one here but us…

"We will…." I don't think I said that with much confidence. I know I will but for Naomi….hell I promised her I wouldn't let her die but….I don't know. I don't think she was very impressed by my answer.

"I'm scared…….I…I don't want to die here." Shit not all this again….why did I have to be a gentleman, why didn't I just go for it when she was still half asleep, she probably would have been up for it then…I move up the bed a little bit, then stroke her hair…

"You're not going to die here ok? Everything's going to be fine, we're going to get out alive, ok?" I don't believe most of what I just said there…

"I…Will you hold me? I know it sounds stupid but…I'd feel safer…." I wanted to be close to her, and now she's asking me to hold her….I didn't want that kind of contact though, things might become…complicated. Shit like they're not complicated already, she's looking up at me, waiting for an answer…How can I say no to those eyes. I just nod and lye down beside her. She curls up against my uninjured side, I wrap my arms round her, hugging her tight, like we did back at her apartment. I can't deny that this isn't nice, because it is, it just feels…right somehow. We lye like this for a while, not saying a word. She's not asleep yet and she sighs as I stroke her back and neck…

"Do you like being alone?" She's whispering again….

"I'm never alone, there's always people around me…." She sighs and fiddles with the top of my bandages…

"No not like that, I mean….in close relationships….being like this with someone for instance. Do you mind not having that closeness?" I'm surprised at how forward she is, it's not something I've ever thought about. I've always been taught to push people away, to never get involved, it would just compromise my position…Maybe this is why I'm acting like this…Some part of me wants this intimacy….Although, I can't let that happen…

"I'm not a monk you-know, I have sex when I want with who I want…." Naomi just sighs again and shakes her head…

"No, not that kind of closeness…." I know what she means, but I can't tell her…can't tell her how I feel….

"No, I don't mind being alone then. Get some sleep ok….We've got a lot of ground to cover today…" I look down to Naomi, she's smiling a little, she nods and shuts her eyes…I don't know why but I'm still stroking her back, playing with her hair…I guess I could do this all day, just lye like this…This is that closeness that she was talking about, the ability to just be with someone without having to have sex….Not something I've ever experienced before. But why now? And why with Naomi?  What's so special about her anyway? She's just like any other girl isn't she? I don't know. Damn it, my heads starting to pound again. Naomi's asleep now, I can tell because her whole bodies relaxed, and she's breathing so softly. I can't help myself, I gently lay a kiss on her forehead, and shut my eyes, maybe this will all work out later on…….


	6. Price of Redemption chapter 6

Ok again with the disclaimer, I do not own resident evil, thou in my mind I do, I don't own hunk, thou in my mind he is my slave, I do however own Naomi, MINE stay away :P go on and sue me, you wont get nada cos well I have nada!

I hate this chapter, really really hate it, I just cant go through it again (this is like the tenth draft or something) so thought what the hell just post it, go on, I know you wanna slag it off on the review, I don't mind, I'll agree with you ^__^  it just needs to be done to get to stooped chapter 7....which I also hate by the way. 

ANYWHO here it is...I dedicate it too....ME for spending so much time on it, I've never done anything like this before, didn't know I had it in me!! ^__^ whee for me!

Ok off you go, go read the stupid chapter 6.....gah I hate this one L

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sides aching….I'm awake…Shit what happened again? Oh yeah…Naomi. She's still asleep. I slide away from Naomi, she stirs but doesn't wake up completely. She mutters something about Nemesis….We must both be dreaming about it now. Sitting up hurts like hell. That bottle of aspirin I took from Naomi's apartment is on the side cabinet, so I take a couple. She probably took them out of my pocket when I passed out. I need a cigarette, I've only got a couple left though….Fuck it, I'll have one now and swipe some while we're moving through the city. The G-Virus sample's on the side cabinet as well, I'll put that back in my pocket now before I forget about it…Naomi's mumbling about something again, doesn't look like she's having a nice dream….

"Hey Naomi…..wake up…" I shake her shoulder gently, remembering that she hurt it, but she just frowns, roles over and curls up like a kid. Not ready to wake up yet then…I'll let her sleep a little longer. Shit what the hell did she do to my bag? All my stuffs been tipped out onto the floor. Damn it, stupid little….What if we were ambushed or something and had to get out of here quickly! That's why everything should be packed away ready to run…..But then again, she isn't a soldier, she's never been in a situation like this again, she doesn't understand. Better start cleaning this up then. Damn kneeling down hurts like hell as well, the aspirin's kicked in, numbing the pain a little but nothing compared to a shot of morphine. If I'm lucky we'll run past a pharmacy and I'll grab more powerful painkillers…This is going to be easier than I thought, Naomi hasn't really messed up my bag, it just looks worse than it really is, apart from the first aid kit being ransacked everything else is in its place…just not in my bag. I reload my weapons, put a couple of clips in my pockets, and pack the rest of the spare ammo in my bag, running low….Shit not good. Must have wasted quite a bit on nemesis…I should have just run…But then it would have got Naomi…I should have let it get her. I know I should have but…I didn't did I? This is dangerous, I'm becoming too attached. I should go now. But she knows too much about Umbrella…and too much about me…I have to kill her, it's the rules. But when have I been following the rules here anyway…I could just pack up and leave. She'll wake up alone, curse herself for trusting me and find some other survivors to latch on too….But if she does survive she'll be a threat to umbrella and they'll want to know why I didn't kill her when I had the chance…Hah survive, her? No the city would kill her in ten minute's tops...That's it, just pack up and leave. She threw my t-shirt on the floor, how considerate. I quickly pull it on, forgetting about my ribs. It doesn't take me long to lace up my boots, I've been doing this for years, it only takes a few seconds. I silently throw the rest of my shit into my bag and pick up my jacket. Naomi's still asleep, oblivious to what I'm doing. I'm leaving her...She'll die here. I promised I wouldn't let her die but...when have my promises ever meant anything? They're just words, they mean nothing to me....But looking at her now....Shit where did this voice come from. It's like there's another person in side of me, trying to get out, telling me to help her, stay with her...protect her. But then my inner soldier kicks in, telling me to go, go now. I spin round and head for the door...Damn it I just kicked over Naomi's bag, I look round to her but she's still asleep. Good. A whole load of crap fell out of her bag, mostly photos. I can see one, its Naomi, looks like it was taken recently, she's got this great big grin on her face, making the peace sign...There's another underneath it, I kneel down to get a closer look. It's a woman, looks a lot like Naomi, she's holding a baby...Must be Naomi's mum, so the baby must be Naomi. God, even as a baby she had that infectious smile, the smile that could make you do anything she wanted. When she smiles at you like that, it's damned hard to say no...I turn round and look back at Naomi. I can't leave her. Damn it. Five seconds ago I was all ready to turn around and leave, and now....I just can't. I blame that stupid smile....

"Wha...what you doing?" Shit. Naomi's awake. She's sitting up, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"I was just....err nothing." Yeah go ahead and tell her you were thinking of leaving her to fend for herself...

"What you looking at...." Naomi's crawling down to the end of the bed to get a better look at what I'm holding...

"I...it's just...well I knocked over your bag and...this fell out, its your mum...isn't it?" Naomi blinks a few times, still not fully awake...then nods.

"Yeah...and that ugly baby's me!" Chubby maybe but not ugly....

"Thought so...Not the ugly part! No! I mean your mum....you look just like her..." Nearly walked into that one there! Even I know that women hate it if you even insinuate that they aren't pretty...Naomi takes the picture from me and smiles...It's that smile again...

"Thanks, my dad used to say that all the time....I can't really remember her, this is all I've got. Dad said she hated having her picture taken....don't know why, I think she's beautiful...I mean she didn't even let them take wedding photos of her! I think she was a little crazy actually..." Guess that explains Naomi's odd behaviour then, it runs in the family....

"She must have really cared about you then, to have her picture taken with you...." Naomi just smiles again and sighs...

"Oh...you're ready? We're going now....yeah?" We're going now. Shit.

"Yeah, it wont take you long to get ready....will it?" Naomi shakes her head and rushes round the room. Looks like she's had practice in getting ready in a hurry, probably the kid always late for school.....

"I'm ready!" Damn that was quick. She gives me a little salute, I don't have the heart to tell her she did it wrong, she just looks so cute......did I just say that?

"Here, take this." I hold out my hand gun. She should have a weapon, I know I have limited ammo but if we split up at least she has a fighting chance....wait shouldn't I not be giving her a gun? If we got split up and she died...it would be the end of my troubles....But then again if we run into something I can't handle on my own, it would be worth having an extra pair of hands...even if she might blow a hole in my foot, she might get one shot right....

"Are you sure...I'm not really too sure of how to use one...." She's chewing on her lip again...

"You did ok before....here watch." I slowly unload the gun, load it back up and click the safety off. Naomi just nods.

"See not hard, basically idiot proof." I click the safety back on and give Naomi the gun. God this is comical, I really want to burst out laughing, she doesn't know what to do with the gun, how to hold it or where to put it.....she'll get used to it.

"Thanks I guess....erm where are we heading now then?" She decides on just holding the gun....thank god I put the safety back on...

"North. I'm guessing there was a road block at the end of this street, so we go out through the back of the hotel." Naomi nods...

"Yeah, I saw one....well the burning cars of one, I didn't see many monsters around here when we first got here....but now..." I hope the hotel was virtually deserted when the virus hit, if not we might have a bit of trouble getting out of here.

"Oh wait!" Naomi runs over to the mini-bar....of course, provisions, why didn't I think of that?

"I wanted the Macadamia nuts.....Do you think we should take the alcohol, it's those cute little bottles though...." Hell why not, they'll come in handy for disinfecting wounds, its flammable, and if you feel like getting drunk...

"Sure." Naomi giggles and chucks the whole of the mini-bar into her bag. Greedy little...

"Ok NOW I'm ready to go!" She gives me another one of those mini salutes, I could play around give her one back, or even teach her how to do it properly. But maybe I shouldn't, maybe that's why I'm getting so attached to her, I'm reacting to her. If I stop, then maybe it would be easier to let go.....

"Come on then...." I turn around, take a deep breath and open the door into the hallway....

Stupid me. Stupid stupid stupid. My back packs heavy now. Shoulda emptied the mini-bar into Hunks back pack. Why do I have to carry all this crap? I'm tiny compared to him and he's got hardly anything in that bag! Well actually he does have all that ammo and that does weigh a ton.....but hey that means nothing to him! I should give him my bag....no wait I'm supposed to stop doing this. Damn it, I nearly slap myself in the head...but I don't cos if I did he would really think I was a freak! I forgot, I'm trying to be more independent, more responsible for myself.....Id rather be responsible for myself while he holds my bag though....I'm still tired and my backs killing me now. The pain in my arm's seemed to move to my back. Maybe I can convince Hunk to give me another back massage, now that was hot. When I say hot I mean HOT. Damn it I don't think anyone's ever made me feel that way before....I was so relaxed so...happy. It seems odd to say that in this situation, but I was happy for a few minutes, he made me forget I was here...He still pissed me off though. Lying bastard. I hate it when people lie to me, and he told some big ones! That the G-Virus sample thingy was for a vaccine, that all these monsters were created by accident...They weren't....How can anyone do that? No wait, how can any human create anything like these things that are roaming around the town! I guess Hunk's right, he didn't tell me because he didn't want me to get upset....It was easier to accept when I thought this was all just some really really really big fuck up. But now knowing that all these monsters were made by people, people I worked with....

"Hey you coming or what?" Hunks out in the hall, staring at me. Opps...

"Er yeah course...." He walks off to the right, so I follow close behind him...I think he's in one of his moods again. He's got his game face on and I don't think he's in the mood for a chat...He gave me his handgun. Must trust me....well I don't. Its heavy and I don't wanna hold it but there are some really scary monsters out there so maybe I should keep it...but it's still heavy. I suppose I'll just have to put up with it...This hallways looong! Why did they have to make this hotel so big, not that many people come to Raccoon City anyway, those that do stay in the woods camping or something...I never saw the point in camping. Icky bugs, no toilet or shower....eugh. 

"Hey, we're lucky no zombie's down here, guess they can't afford a plush hotel like this eh?" Hunk just nods, focused on moving down the hall. Great. He's gone all silent again. Another stupid mood swing. Maybe he's got PMS...

"What are you laughing at?" Hunks turned his head towards me, shit I must have been laughing out loud. Ok what do I say now....

"Erm....nothing?" Oh yeah Naomi, great answer....idiot.

"Nothing?" I just smile and nod, Hunk just shakes his head and sighs. I wonder why he's being so quiet all of a sudden....I mean I know he was no great talker before, but he really did start to open up to me...and now its like he's shut down all defences again. Agh men, I just don't get them. Maybe it's my fault somehow.....Maybe I pushed him to far, to fast....He didn't seem to mind back in the room though...Woah am I blushing...My cheeks feel all hot, god please don't let Hunk turn round and see me.....We're at the end of the hall now, he's stopped at the stairwell doors...

"Ready?.....You ok?" Hunks staring at me, I really must be blushing, I feel really hot...

"Erm yeah I'm fine....just a little stuffy in here" Now I'm giggling uncontrollably. Shit I'm acting like a little kid. Snap out of it...

"Ok....You ready to go?" He's turned his head back towards the door, he's not looking at me anymore....

"I just....Hunk about back in the room..." Great now I'm talking uncontrollably. I can feel my whole face burning, I must be really really REALLY blushing now! I reach out with my free hand and touch his elbow...

"Shit....Naomi...I can't..." He turns and looks at me, then sighs. We're just staring at each other now....He looks like wants to say something, but.....just cant. I know what I must be doing, I'm chewing my lip, I swear when this is all over I'm gonna have no bottom lip left....I open my mouth to say something when there's this massive crash against the door! It surprises me and I fall backwards over my own feet. Ow I cracked my head on the skirting board....

"Naomi, you ok?!" Hunks already by my side, helping me back up...

"What was that....?" I can hear moaning from the other side of the door...great zombie. I was scared by a stupid zombie...I can feel a lump coming up on my head...

"It's just a zombie....Are you sure you're ok?" I touch the back of my head and my fingers are covered in blood, I must have hit my head worse than I thought...

"I'm bleeding.....It's ok, I'm used to it, I used to hit my head all the time when I was a kid..." I smile weakly, my heads starting to pound, damn it, why do I always hit my head! I'm so clumsy, thank god I have some tissues in my pocket...

"Here...let me..." Hunk takes the tissue from my hand and presses it to the back of my head....We're so close together again, I don't know what to do with my hands....Hunks got one hand on my head, stopping the bleeding, his other arm is now round my shoulders, steadying me. He must think I'm going to fall over again or something....

"How the hell....You might need a couple of stitches if it doesn't stop bleeding soon...shit. Is there a clinic or pharmacy near by?" Ow...soft head plus hard wall equals stitches. Damn it I'm so stupid! Don't cry Naomi....I can already feel the tears welling up, I've gone and slowed us down again! Why do I have to be such an idiot!

"I...I'm sorry...." Hunk squeezes my arm....

"Hey it's ok. Don't cry...it's not your fault, don't worry about it. You'll be fine, you can walk yeah?" All I can do is nod my head, I know if I speak I'll just crack up and burst into tears....

"Good. We'll find a clinic or something nearby and get you patched up...now is there one near??" I sigh and nod...

"Yeah....there's shops nearby, and a doctors on the corner...." Shit I'm crying again, why do I have to cry! The more I tell myself not to cry, the more I actually cry! I am so stupid...

"Good, we'll head that way then, don't worry we need more supplies so we would have gone that way anyway...." Hunk moves his hand away from my head....

"Hey don't cry...its ok really. It looks like its starting to stop bleeding, if you're lucky you won't need any stitches....." I look up to Hunk and smile. Funny, I thought he'd be angry with me, after all I am slowing him down again...He looks a little concerned...somehow I think its for himself, not me. He touches my cheek and wipes away a few of my tears. Is he going to kiss me? I pulled back last time, I'm not sure why, I mean my heart was screaming out for him to touch me, but my brain was saying no. I guess it's that whole trust issue I have with him. But looking at him now, at how he's looking at me...I just know I can trust him. He'll look after me, I know it....

"Naomi...about back in the room....We need to move now, it's not the best place to talk about it, let's leave that till later ok?" His voice is so soothing, so gentle, I can't say no to him, all I can do is smile and nod, hey that's nothing unusual! He moves away from me and back to the door. I didn't notice before but it's the fire exit. I can still hear the low moan of the zombie on the other side of the door. 

"Stay there, I'll get rid of this." Hunk opens the door, the zombie lunges for him but he knocks it down then stamps on its head. Ick, it makes such a horrible sound, squelch then CRACK. Yuck I'll never get used to it....My head still hurts a bit, its still bleeding a little....Hunk waves me over to the door. The stairwell is so cold and uninviting. This is such a posh hotel, I woulda thought everything here would be so....nice. But this fire escape is just....grey. I bet it's the employee's fire escape, all the posh people get their own fire-fighters to carry them down the stairs...

"I can hear zombies down the stairs....we'll probably have to run. Are you ok to do that?" Hunks focused on the bottom of the stairwell...

"Yeah don't worry about me, I'll be fine..." In actual fact, I'd like him to be a little worried, nice to think that someone cares....Hunk nodded and has started off down the stairs. I wipe my face and follow him down....


	7. Price of Redemption chapter 7

General cak again, I don't own resident evil, I don't own Hunk (cry) I do own Naomi thou again with the stealing and you die stuff.

Sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up, I'm just really lazy and again I HATE this chapter hate it hate it hate it. BIG SIGH I just hope it gets better......wahh I'll try to be faster with the next chapter ^_^ thanks for all the nice reviews (even the one from Penutty-butty man, thanks for plumping up my review numbers MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA and please if you are going to flame me, at least pretend that you read ALL the chapters instead of reviewing the first, OR flame each chapter, again with the bumping up my review numbers MUAHHAHAHAHA it all works for the Mimi!) I dedicate this chapter to my two pets Fred and Fred. They are the first things that popped in me head ^__^ hope you guys like my crappy chapter! More coming soon I PROMISE ^__^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We've managed to get to the kitchen, it was pretty easy really. Only a few zombies and Hunk managed to deal with them quickly. But it sounds like it won't be so easy to get through the kitchen, I can hear zombies in there, shuffling around, moaning, chomping down on stuff....

"Can we go another way? There's too many..." I'm sitting on one of the rooms chairs, I'm a little dizzy but I won't mention that to Hunk, it'll just worry him and slow us both down...

"No, you've seen what happened to the front entrance...." oh yeah I forgot about that. All those zombies that followed us when I was dragging hunk to the hotel finally crashed through the front doors. When we saw the zombies in the kitchen we thought we'd go the long way round through the front, but it's full of zombies now. They're not entirely stupid. They smelt fresh meat headed that way so they followed. Our only option is the kitchen and I'm not hungry.

"If we're smart we can do it, the zombies are all grouped around the meat freezer, there's big tables and cookers in the middle of the room. They're slow, we're fast, we can lead them around the tables away from us...." Hunks doing his best to convince me, but I'm still not sure....

"Don't give me that look. The kitchen is the only way out, all other exits are either blocked or full of zombies!" What look? I must be pouting or something, trying to unconsciously get my way....

"I don't wanna! What if they surround us and eat me.....I stink of blood I'm just one great big chewy...thing...."I really wish I would think sentences out before I open my stupid mouth. Hunk sighs and runs his hand through his hair, he is so cute when he does that, but I know that it means he's just getting pissed off with me....

"I'm sorry...I'm just....scared ok..." I really am, there's too many zombies now. I mean I knew that the whole city was infected, I know that there's all these other monsters out there, but thinking about it, we haven't really seen that many. But now, in this one hotel, a hotel I thought was basically deserted, there's hundreds of them....Ok not hundreds but a lot! 

"Look I know you're scared but there's nothing I can do here. We have to get out, that's it. No one else is coming for us, we're on our own, you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it."  Thanks for the pep talk I feel so much more better...He's getting really angry now, I can tell. He's trying to hide it but I can see it in his eyes....

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going." Hunk shoves open the kitchen door and walks in...he left me...He left me again! Well I'm not following him. He'll come back for me...wont he? Well, I'm gonna stay right here and....do what exactly? Wait to die? No ones coming to save me...Hunks right. Damn it, he's always right...But I'm scared....and now I'm alone. I should just get up and follow him, he hasn't exactly gone far....

"Are you coming or what?" It's Hunk! He came back! I knew he'd come back....sorta...He's holding the door open for me...

"Hurry up then!" I jump up and run into the kitchen, stumbling forward but Hunk catches my arm. The zombies are all over in the far right corner of the room, just where Hunk said they'd be, munching on all the food in the meat locker. They haven't noticed us yet...They will soon though I'm sure of it....There's a few large tables in the middle of the room, we'll have to lead them down one side to the main door then make a run for the back door. Seems simple...but if some zombies decide to not notice us and roam around the back door...

"But what if the doors locked..." I know I sound whiny, but that's my biggest fear, what if the doors locked? We get all the way over there after luring the zombies away and then its locked, we'd be trapped! 

"Don't worry about that just come on..." He grabs my arm and marches down towards the zombies....what's he gonna do? Am I bait? Is that the only reason he came back for me? The only reason why he's keeping me around? 

"What you doing?! I don't wanna be zombie bait!!" He's still pulling me towards the zombies. Some of them have noticed us and turned around. The closer we get, the more turn....I'm gonna get eaten, I'm gonna die...

"You're not zombie bait. Just shut up and do what I say." He's shouting at me again! Even worse he's shouting in my ear, add that to the horrible fluorescent lights in here and the moaning zombies and it all makes me very dizzy. The rooms spinning and I almost fall into the open arms of a zombie, a man I think, he looks like a waiter...

"Be careful, you run round and towards the door, I'll keep them coming for me....go." I'm not going to argue with him! I turn and start to run down the long room, Hunk isn't far behind me, and I can see the group of zombies stupidly following him, away from the back door! I slow down a little bit to let Hunk start to catch up with me, he's not even running, just walking....strolling even down the room. Something's caught on my leg....The zombies are so slow. I suppose that's one of their BIG IN YOU FACE weakness, as long as I'm faster than them, they cant hurt me....Dunoo why I've been so scared....Something's still tugging on my leg, what the hell is it...

"HUNK! HELP!" Shit shit shit shit shit. It's a zombie. Seeing its horrible rotting face so close to my leg made me fall back on my butt. It's got a good hold of my ankle now and is pulling its self from under the table to eat me for lunch. I scramble backwards but I'm just pulling the zombie out further from under the table. My god...it has no legs....no lower body at all! How the hell is it going to eat me if it has no stomach?!! I kick its head with my free foot but all it does is displace the rotting skin, most of it fell off the first time I kicked its head, and I can see its skull, covered in blood. The stench is terrible! I'm so close to it...How long has it been rotting here? I don't think I can't take much more than this. I scream so loud I swear some glasses cracked in the distance. Hunks foot comes down on top of the zombies arm, breaking it off. The zombie moans as hunk kicks its mutilated body away...It's still not dead....God, still not dead...

"Here get up! You have to be more careful, come on..." Hunk helps me up and pulls me towards the back door, I cant stop looking at that zombie...its pitiful moans is the only thing I can hear, its slowly trying to drag itself to us, with one arm....the other zombies are coming up behind it, soon they'll trample it...I think the back door was locked, Hunk smashed it open with his shoulder. He pulls me into the alleyway and shuts the door behind himself...He's got his fingers to his lips, meaning I should be quiet. I'm breathing heavily, its all you can hear in this quiet alleyway....Hunk nods, takes my hand and walks down towards the main street....

"Sounds safe down here. Its day time, most of the B.O.W's will be asleep, we just have to make sure we don't walk in on them sleeping..." I'm getting used to Hunks army type talk, is that a good thing? Wow, It's so weird here now....its day time, and this street is usually packed with people and traffic but now it's....deserted. A few abandoned cars, smashed windows...but not a soul in sight. Not even any zombies down here...It's just too weird. There are zombies moaning in the distance, which isn't unusual now...I can hear fires as well, must be in the buildings or surrounding streets. But right here, its quiet...I guess we're lucky.

"It's ok, we're safe...for now. Where's that clinic you were talking about..." I point towards the alleyway now opposite us. The whole towns full of these stupid alleyways, I hate them, they are all so creepy, but through my years of bunking of school and evading those pesky truant officers, I've learnt my way through most of them...

"You ok? You were a bit unsteady on your feet back there..." Hunk puts his hand on my shoulder, and squeezes it a little...

"I'm just a little dizzy that's all, I'm fine, really..." I'm not, I'm scared shitless, and I'm more than a little bit dizzy, I feel sick, my heads pounding and everything's kinda fuzzy really....Hunks frowning, he doesn't believe me, but smiles and nods anyway...

"Dizzy? You might be concussed...You sure you can make it?" I nod and force myself to smile. I have to make it, I don't really have any other choice do I...

"Right....well just try not to fall over again..." Well I don't try to, its not my fault I stumble over my own feet is it...

"Hunk....do you think they are still...aware of us? I mean like think and stuff...." I still can't get that zombies face outta my head, it was so...desperate. He's giving me a puzzled look, takes him a while before the penny drops, maybe I should have made myself more clear.... 

"You mean the zombies? No, they act on basic instincts, needs. That's it, there's no thought in what they do, they can't remember who they were or who you are...nothing, they are literally the walking dead. You're going to have to remember that Naomi, don't let them get to you..." Don't let them get to me? They were people once...How could this have all happened. Oh god I'm getting that horrible feeling again, where everything is starting to crash down on me, it's like I'm suffocating but still able to breath...I don't think I can do this for much longer...I need help. I need someone too...

"Naomi...Are you...We have to keep moving, we can't stand around here, it's too dangerous..." He's right, it is, we just have to keep moving till we get to wherever the hell we're heading...I just wanna get out of here, I wanna leave and go someplace normal! I don't like it here, everything looks so....weird, everything is where is should be, ok so a few windows are smashed, a few cars upturned, but everything looks pretty normal, but I know that that's so not the case! I know that behind every door there's a zombie or some scary monster thing, not your friendly neighbour and their pet dog...

"Come on..." Hunk sighs and takes hold of my arm, he's leading me to the alleyway again...I don't want to cry again, I want to be strong but I know I'm not, god I wish this would all just disappear... 

Don't react to her and you'll be fine. Yeah right. Why can't I listen to my own damn good advice? Everything was going fine when we left the hotel room. Just had my mind focused on getting out, then she goes and hurts herself and I'm all over her like a rash. Are you ok Naomi? You hurt your head Naomi? Don't worry Naomi you'll be ok, I'll look after you! I'm such a weak bastard. The moment I saw her in distress, I ran over to her and comforted her. It did make me feel better to know she was ok though....Agh I'm doing it again! Shit why is this so hard! She did make it a bit easier, she started to whine and I can't stand her whining! She was so scared though....God there I go again. Feeling sorry for her... I think she might be concussed, she was trying to hide it from me, but I'm not stupid. She keeps stumbling over her own feet and almost got eaten by a zombie, but I saved her in time...She was petrified. She's fallen behind again, I've had to go back for her a couple of times now. I think she's falling behind on purpose, just so I have to go back and get her, just to have those few seconds of human contact...I don't think I mind though, I make out it's a big problem for me, sighing and shaking my head every time I do it, but...its worth it just to see that small smile on her face when I do touch her. Its a real smile, I've learnt that Naomi smiles pretty much all the time, but its always usually fake. She puts it on, but when I do the simple thing of walking 4 steps backwards to hurry her along, she smiles for real. That's one of my many problems with her, that tiny, insignificant smile just sparks something inside of me. I don't know what...happiness perhaps? Yes, it makes me happy, makes me smile back...I've never had that from anyone before...It's these new feelings and experiences that are throwing me off my course...I've tried to stop them but its just not working...what the hell am I going to do? Naomi's paler than usual, and she's hugging herself, her eyes dart from left to right, as if she's sure something is going to jump out of the shadows...something probably will...I think the seriousness of this situation has just sunk in for her. Probably been kidding herself that it wasn't all that bad, but now she sees the city in the daylight, she understands just what a predicament she's in...

"Are you sure you're ok Naomi?" She really doesn't look well...she just nods and forces her self to smile again. That fake smile...she doesn't have anything to really smile about. I wish I could hug her tight, whisper in her ear that it would all be ok, like in those stupid movies, but I know I can't. God I'm such a sappy bastard. I have to stop doing this. Why am I in two minds about her. One minute I'm all up for leaving her, letting the town kill her, the next I want to protect her, stay with her. I guess...Well I guess I'm just stuck with her now. Should I just ride this out, see what happens? Just let whatever happens...happen, and live with it. Sounds like a plan, not a very good plan, but a plan nonetheless...We're walking in silence down the next alleyway. I can't hear anything, no zombies down here, and any B.O.W's that are down here are asleep, hopefully we'll see them before they hear us...

"Hunk...I heard something...down there..." Naomi's pointing down one of the other alleyways we just passed. This town is full of them, so odd. I know Umbrella basically built this town, why would they build it like a maze? What's the point in that? Unless they wanted to use it as a test area for the t-virus subjects...who knows, I'm not paid to think about stuff like that... 

"Its feet! I can see feet Hunk....eugh what if its just feet...." She said the last part more to herself rather than to me...She's right. There's someone down there, even in the day time its quite dark, I can only see the persons feet. They are wearing boots...much like mine...shit what if it's someone from another team? Naomi's started to walk towards the body...

"Wait, Naomi be careful. We should just leave, who ever they are, they're probably dead anyway." We could just be walking into a trap...

"No we can't! What if they're hurt? What if they're sick and need our help? You said it your self that there's no more rescue teams, no one else will help them, we might be their only chance!" She's pouting at me, pleading with her eyes. I can't let her be stupid though, it'll endanger both of us...

"No, it might be a trap. It's best to just go now ok!" She's still pouting, trying to get her way...damn with all this noise we're making if it is a trap we're already caught...

"No! Who cares if it's a trap, at least we tried! I can't just leave, knowing that we might have left someone alive back here..." She's started to walk towards the body again, into the shadows, I can't stop her, I could pick her up and carry her halfway across town and she'll just walk straight back here to check on the body...

"Naomi...." I'm talking to myself, she's already stooped over the body....

"Hunk! He's alive...." Shit. We don't need this...I don't need this. Damn it. I cant change the fact that she's over there now so might as well go see who it is. The balcony's broken just above the body, they probably fell from there. Lucky to be alive, I would have thought something would have come along by now and had lunch....

"Hunk...know this guy? He's wearing the same uniform as you..." Damn, now I'm closer I can see who it is. It's Alabama. This isn't good. I hate the bastard....

"He's infected, leave him. Let's go." I lay my hand on Naomi's shoulder but she shakes it off...

"He doesn't look infected....He's with you right? You have to help him! You can't just leave him here!" She's got her hand on his head, running it through his hair....Did she do that with me? God if only she knew this guy, she wouldn't think of touching him....

"Hey he's waking up!" She's right. Alabama's opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then there's his trademark cocky smile...

"Hunk..." His voice is weak and shaky. I bet he's faking it.

"Shush don't talk, you're hurt. Don't worry, you'll be ok now..." Naomi's voice is so soft and soothing. I remember it now, when I was hurt....Damn it, this bastard doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"Aren't you going to help him up?" Naomi's confused, probably doesn't understand why I'm so reluctant to help him. I have to now don't I? He's seen me now, if I just leave him here and he survives and gets back to base, I'd be in big trouble...I help Naomi get Alabama to his feet and he leans heavily on me...

"Thanks..." He's talking to Naomi. Not me. Why should he? We hate each other and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Naomi's babbling on about random things trying to keep Alabama conscious. I couldn't care less.

"What's his name Hunk?" I zoned out for a second, didn't realise she was talking to me...

"Alabama..." She gives me a funny look then starts to laugh...

"No way! Really? God, you all have really funny names don't you!" She's started to ramble on about how stupid our names are. Come to think of it, they are stupid. Don't know how we got them, our superiors probably pulled them out of a hat...Naomi's perked up a little, back to her giggly usual self, unlike two minutes ago...It's all an act again, looking into her eyes you can still tell she's hurting...

"I think we're nearly there now, erm, that building on the corner...." Naomi's pointing to a grey looking building, it's got a medical feel to it, she's probably right...Alabama's fallen into unconsciousness again. Great. Now I have to carry the whole weight of this lump of sh...

"Hunk.....over there....shit....." Naomi's stopped dead in her tracks and I can see why. Three infected dogs at the end of the street, they are quite far away from us but I've seen these things move before, a little slower than the average dog, but with the prospect of a good meal, it wont take them long to get to us. They all look asleep at the moment, so we're safe....I should just drop Alabama and let them eat him...

"What should we do..?" Naomi's whispering, she's still transfixed on the dogs...

"Move quickly towards the clinic. Be as quiet as possible...." She nods and starts to creep towards the clinic. Starts to creep slowly....damn her.

"Faster" I whisper as I shift Alabama onto my back making it easier to carry him. Naomi gets to the clinic doors first, she tries them but they're locked. It's funny, Naomi gasped as I casually dropped Alabama to the floor...

"What you do that for! He's hurt!" I just shrug at her comment as I start to pick the lock, the doors are large and expensive looking, meaning they are probably reinforced. I'd dislocate my shoulder trying to break open them...Naomi's tapping me on the back...

"What is it?!" Shit I shouted at her, I forgot about those dogs...She's pointing towards them, and I know exactly what they are doing because I can hear them. Their running towards us and I haven't opened the door yet. Nothing like a little pressure to make you work faster...

"Hunk...they're getting closer....Oh my God....." She's squeezing my shoulder, I didn't know she had that much strength! There done, Naomi pushes the doors open and runs inside, great I get to drag Alabama in all on my own then. 

"Hunk hurry!!" Yeah I don't see her helping. Naomi shuts the doors the moment I get Alabama in. The dogs are outside, howling and moaning at the loss of their meal.

"They don't look too cute do they..." She's still whispering...

"You don't have to whisper anymore, I doubt they can get through those doors..." She laughs at herself and checks the doors a second time to make sure they locked.

"Do you think there's any....things....roaming around here?" I shrug, she's got the right idea, I should go check the place out...but get her somewhere safe first...We're in the waiting room, there's a reception room to the left, and a hallway in front of us. I guess that must be some of the doctors offices...

"Well...what do you think?" Shit. Naomi scared me, she's standing right behind me, I nearly jumped 10 foot in the air...I got to get my act together, I'm starting to lose focus again...

"Maybe, let's get you somewhere safe first though ok?" One of the doctor's offices should be ok, those doors look solid enough...

"What about Alabama? You are going to take him with us....aren't you?" She's tugging on my jacket, looking down at Alabama...she wont let me just leave him on the floor here...

"Yeah....of course. Lets try one of those doors down that hall, we'll go make sure it's safe then come back for him ok?" Naomi nods and smiles at me while we walk down the hall.

"That room over there maybe? It says "family room" on the door, that means....toys!" She laughs at her self, true the family room would most probably be the most comfortable place, hopefully it has a sofa and a few chairs or something for her to rest on. She's already got the door open, I can tell from the grin on her face its good news. I was right, big sofa, she was also right about the toys as well, they're all stacked up in one of the corners next to miniature chairs and a tiny table, probably made for kids. The room looks safe enough, the door is solid, and there's metal shutters over the windows. I know Raccoon City had a big drug problem at one point, they probably installed all this security when that was all going on to stop robberies. I'm glad of it, it will be hard for the weaker creatures to get into the building. 

"This looks good, you should be safe in here..." Naomi's already gravitated to the magazines on one of the coffee tables, she's sat down on the sofa and started to flick through them....

"Aren't you going to get....err Alabama? Do you want me to help?" I forgot about him. I better go get him then...I can't believe Naomi's offering to help, she looks so tired, so worn out yet she's still willing to help....

"Don't worry, I'll get him, you stay here..." I leave the room but take a quick glance back at Naomi, she's thrown the magazine she picked up back on the table and is rubbing her eyes. I have a strong feeling she is concussed. She needs to rest....Alabama's right where I left him, in front of the entrance. He hasn't moved a muscle. He's a heavy bastard as well. I wouldn't normally have any trouble with his weight, but as my ribs are broken, it's making it very painful to pick him up. I'm sure that if he knew that he'd be happy, the masochist that he is...Naomi gets up as I walk into the room with Alabama, motioning to put him down on the sofa. He doesn't deserve the sofa...

"It'll be better for him on the sofa, more comfortable." There's her smile again, damn selfless smile...I just drop Alabama onto the sofa, not really caring what position he ends up in. Naomi tut's at me and puts him in a more comfortable position.

"That wasn't very nice..." If only she knew about him...

"How's you head?" I'm just trying to change the conversation really, I gently touch her head but Naomi pulls back and hisses under her breath.

"I'm fine, just...don't worry about me." Wish I could, I've tried...She's still in a lot of pain, but the wound looks like its clot nicely, I don't think there be any reason for stitches now but I won't know until I clean it up. 

"I should go look for those supplies..." Shit I don't want to leave Naomi alone with Alabama, but she looks like she's ready to drop at any moment. True it hasn't been long since we last rested, but she's hurt and in shock. 

"What's wrong, you look conflicted..." I didn't notice Naomi staring up at me, she's now sat down on the coffee table and looks a little confused herself.

"I just...don't think you should be alone..." Naomi frowns, she doesn't get it, to her she won't be alone, Alabama will be there, but that's what I'm afraid of...

"Don't worry about me, I've got this remember!" She waves the gun in my face. Should have told her not to do that, could have blown my head of there if she wasn't paying attention. 

"Go on, get that medicine stuff we need..." I can't leave her with Alabama, I've seen the things he's done to people and it's sickened even me, and I'm pretty used to death by now. But he is unconscious, and I'll probably get back in time with supplies before he wakes up....that is if he is really unconscious. If he's just faking, he's heard everything I've said now, he knows I'm wary about leaving Naomi with him. I shouldn't though, I know what he would be thinking right now "why hasn't he killed her yet" and really I've asked myself that many times, but I can't kill her, and I can't stand by and watch Alabama kill her either. Either way I'm going to have to come up with some pretty convincing excuses as to why I've kept Naomi alive...

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I'll let her decide, I know she's going to say no, she looks too tired not to. I'll just have to take the chance that Alabama isn't putting on an Oscar winning performance and is actually hurt.     

"Well...I don't think we should leave him alone....and I'll just slow you down anyway...." That's a no then. I could go over this a million times in my head, I'll just go now and get back as fast as I can. She'll be fine...she's lasted this long anyway...

"Ok but...just be careful ok? Anything happens just scream, I'm sure I'll hear you...." Naomi nods and smiles. 

"Go on then...I'll be fine! Really!" She emphasises the last words...I turn on my heals and walk to the door, I nod to her as I walk through them. She'll be fine....won't she? Damn it.....

"Look, if he wakes up just don't....don't say anything to him about us ok?" I shut the door before she can question me...I hope to god Alabama isn't faking unconsciousness so Naomi wont have to talk to him. This is bad....really bad. Naomi knows too much now...shit why did I tell her the truth? If Alabama finds out...He'll kill her...Wait, I'd be in deep shit too! Why did I think of her safety before mine...this isn't like me at all, and Alabama being here has hit it home...I'm going to have to think this all through again very carefully....


	8. Price of Redemption chapter 8

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UPDATE AT LAST! Slow Mimi I be hehehe

General disclaimer I don't own resident evil or Hunk, thou if I did I would have lots of shoes. I do own NAOMI she is MINNNNE so hands off, and now I own this new character Alabama, but he's a bit of a big poo-poo head so if you want him I can gladly kick him your way ^__^ (I'm joking he is my character u steal you die, you ask, you get nice words in return ^___^).

Sorry this update took so long, I'm just bloomin lazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy. I'm getting over my hate for my chapters you'll be glad to know ^__^ erm and a bit of a warning there seems to be more swearing in this chapter than there is in any of the others ^__^; if you think I should up the rating because of it please email me and tell me! Anyway now I'm starting to ramble, so on with the shoooooooooooooooooooow 

(missing the dedication? Be nice to me and I'll dedicate it to you. Yeh you. Go on now...go review... ^__^ )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bumping into Hunk has made my day very interesting! We had two completely different missions on either side of town, and we both meet up. Must be fate. His mission was to retrieve a G-Virus sample from Birkin...ha looks like he's fucked up big time. Well well well, a first for Mr Amazing. My mission's also relatively simple, neutralize and retrieve the rouge nemesis. Would have been easy if I had been given half competent soldiers! Fucking pussy's. They all ran away at the first sign of trouble and got themselves killed. We set up a simple trap to capture the nemesis, all we had to do was release the anti-B.O.W gas, fire a few tranq shots and bam. Done. But oh no, my team shit themselves, released the gas too early, wasting it, then the men ran right into the nemesis's path and got torn apart!  Damn Umbrella for sending all the good team's on Hunks stupid mission. Looks like they're all dead now anyway...It's all up to me again to save the day. I've spent the last couple of days tracking the nemesis, trying to figure out a way of capturing it, it would be relatively simple to kill it, just lure it somewhere enclosed and blow it up, but Umbrella want it for tests so I have to take it back alive. Great. Just fucking great. Raccoon City is just one big fuck up! I can't believe I'm stuck in this dump with no one to play with....ha I sound like a child when I say that, but I am bored out of my mind. Killing random zombies and B.O.W's just aint my thing. I like to prey on things with half a brain. But now Hunks here...it's made my day that much brighter. I was tracking the nemesis when I first saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes! There was Captain Hunk, one of Umbrellas finest, Mr never had a relationship that's lasted more than twenty four hours, holding some cuties hand. If only the guys back at base could have seen it! He'd be the laughing stock of the whole corporation! They were running down one of the main roads, right into a road block. I think it must have been the girls fault because Hunk started to really shout at her and she just cried! Being a good soldier, Hunk was able to tell something was wrong, but this girl was completely oblivious to what was about to happen to her, and was still crying. I was twenty foot away and she was already starting to piss me off, all that crying and whining, damn, I'm amazed that Hunk didn't shoot her right there and then! Nemesis came storming out after the two of them, and now this is where I was really surprised, instead of using the girl as a human shield, he took nemesis on himself and told her to run! He told her to run and save herself! I have never seen him act like this before....well maybe when we were young...really young...but that's a totally different story. The girl did as she was told, ran away while Hunk got a beating from the nemesis. I thought it was my lucky day, I'd get to watch Hunk get ripped apart and get a nice piece of ass afterwards. I would of course run out and save the girl from her impending doom, she'd fall at my feet and worship me, ha, I'd have my wicked way, then use her as bait for the nemesis. But the nemesis got fed up with beating on Hunk and walked away, then the little heroine came back. She didn't realise that nemesis was so close by, and while she was trying to help out Hunk, it came back. I laughed when I saw her face, I swear she was so scared she must have pissed herself! The nemesis actually picked her up off the floor...but she talked to it, I don't know what the hell she said, I was too far away to hear, but she managed to appeal to it. She cried some more and it backed off, well, after it threw her down on the floor, but it did back off. That's what's wrong with it, the scientists made a big mistake and forgot to wipe all its memory, its still human at the core...It saw something in her face and just ran away. I'll make sure to remember that for later, might be able to use that against it. The girl actually managed to get Hunk all the way down the street and into a hotel. I must admit, I am impressed with her determination and bravery. They stayed in one of the first floor rooms, I stayed close by. They were there for the night and most of the morning...I walked in on them just before sunrise to see what was going on. Hunk must have been in a bad way because he didn't wake up, we've both been trained to sleep with one eye open all the time. Never fall into a deep sleep, especially when you're on a mission! I could have slit their throats while they were sleeping...but that wouldn't be fun would it. I guess they were both asleep out of exhaustion, girls probably never had this much exercise before in her life, and she probably tired out Hunk with all her whining. Hunks chest was all bandaged up, and the girl was curled up beside him, like a cute scene in one of those lamo romance movies...not that I would know hell I don't watch that shit unless I'm trying to bed a girl...I left after staring at them for a few minutes, and sneaked out the back through the kitchen. I locked the kitchen door just to piss them off. Judging on their general direction, they look like they are heading for pick up point B, so I knew they would come this way, I just picked an ally way, settled down and waited. The girl noticed me first. Hunk did something that didn't surprise me, he wanted to leave me there. So I decided to regain consciousness, that way he knew that I had seen him, if I got back to base and reported him, he'd get a serious reprimand. Still, it took a bit of convincing from the girl before he'd actually pick me up. I found out that the girls name was Naomi when they were taking me to this clinic they mentioned. I also found out that Hunks been quite the naughty boy, telling her all our little secrets. I can have fun with this. I decided to slip back in to unconsciousness, it would piss off Hunk. He wasn't extremely gentle with me at that time, just dumping me down on the floor, but now I'm on a comfy sofa so I can't complain. I can hear the girl, Naomi, telling Hunk to go. Something about getting medical supplies...I think she must be hurt because Hunk keeps asking her how she's feeling. Another thing I'll be able to use to my advantage hopefully. Though why can't he just leave? He must be worried about me, thinking that I'd hurt his little girlfriend. I wouldn't think of doing such a thing.....yet. I can have way too much fun with this! 

"Look, if he wakes up just don't....don't say anything to him about us ok?" The door slams shut as Hunk leaves the room. I'll wait a little bit longer before I come round....damn I should get a fucking Oscar for this act! I can hear Naomi flipping through paper...probably magazines, she just sighs and I hear them fall on the floor.

"I'm so fucking stupid...How could I hurt my head like that?" So, she is hurt....Let the games begin! I stretch a little and moan.

"Oh...hey there? You awake?" Shit its bright in here, I have to blink a few times to get used to the light again. 

"Naomi....that's your name, isn't it?" I cough a little to put on the act that I'm really hurt, I can see that she's fallen for it, she looks so worried. Ha if only she knew...

"Yeah! You remembered! How are you...I mean does anything hurt? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better or something...." I can think of a few things she could do for me to make me feel a whole lot better...but I wont mention them now....

"A few million aspirins....feels like a truck ran me over twenty times..." She giggles and nods, my movements are slow and shaky, it just adds to the illusion that I'm hurt...

"I know how you feel....Hunk will be back with some stuff soon, I'm sure he'll have something that will help you..." I sit up to get a good look at her. I can see why Hunk is so taken by her, she is pretty damned hot, even when her face is dirty...she looks too pale, shock perhaps...She's not Hunks type though which is weird....oh well we're all allowed a little variety in our life eh?

"I'm sure he will....Thanks...for helping me out." I should thank her, if it was up to Hunk he would have left me in that alleyway....ok so I'm not really hurt and I could have got up any time I wanted, but then I'd have to have walked all the way here...

"No problem, we all gotta stick together through this shit....right?" She smiles again, there's something infectious about it...something I cant put my finger on just yet...but...oh shit never mind.

"Yeah its pretty crazy here right now isn't it?" She nods again and reaches into a backpack, must be hers.

"Want some water?" She hands me a bottle of water....it's from that hotel, it has its name all over it. 

"Thanks....wow fancy, that's the most expensive hotel in town isn't it?" She just nods as she opens a bottle of her own. She looks a little uncomfortable, she doesn't know what to say to me, Hunks messed her up with that last comment he made, "don't say anything about us" ha now she doesn't know what to say at all.

"Are you ok Naomi?" She nods again and touches her head gently...

"I just hit my head...like you. I'm fine, don't worry about it..." I pat the sofa, motioning for her to sit down next to me...

"The sofa looks more comfortable than that table...come on I wont bite!" Yet. Ha. She's hesitating, she doesn't trust me yet. I bet she trusted Hunk straight away...bastard.

"How'd you meet up with Hunk anyway...?" If she won't sit next to me, I'll question her instead....

"Erm.....I don't know......" What kind of answer is that? I don't know! God she's a bad liar.

 "You don't know? What you don't remember or something?" She shakes her head and shrugs, humm this might be hard, she seems to have built up a lot of trust with Hunk...maybe if I tell her a few home truths about our Hunk, she'll trust me instead...

"I just....don't know what to say really. I was in an office building and Hunk helped me out...I've tagged along since then..." An office building? Interesting...She's nervous around me, I can tell by the way she's sitting, how she's fiddling with the sticker on the water bottle...

"How did you survive this long...I mean I know our teams were only sent out a few days ago...all this trouble started before then..." I keep my voice low and soft, like I care about what she has to say...

"I dunno...just hid and stuff...if Hunk hadn't come along I probably would have died...." Looking at her, you wouldn't think she'd last two seconds in this city alone, but she managed to survive before she met up with Hunk...I'm actually a little surprised at that...This whole day has just been full of surprises for me!

"Wasn't there any other survivors? Or...are you the only one left?" I hope I look sincere when I say all this shit, I really couldn't care less...

"It's just me, no one else I was with made it...We haven't come across anyone else alive...well accept you of course!" She forces a smile again and gets up to sit on the sofa next to me. Yes. Is she going to start crying? Her eyes seem to have watered up, must have hit a nerve...

"See, much more comfy than that table...Where did you use to work? If you don't mind me asking..." If I can figure out where she used to work, I can work out where Hunk fucked up and rub it in his face later on. I love winding him up....

"I err...for Umbrella. I guess we work for the same guys huh? Just an admin office on Madison avenue." Ah, I know it, its one of the off shoots of the main umbrella underground labs, Hunk must have got lost in the underground passages and came up in there...What an idiot, how could you get lost down there? What he forgot how to read his map? And Naomi works for Umbrella huh? Ok so just some office bitch, but Umbrella wouldn't like her to get into the public, god knows what she saw in that office...Hunk should have killed her on site. I would have.

"I guess we do Naomi. How are you holding up then? This is all a little crazy isn't it....even for me..." I try to look like I'm having a hard time, hunch the shoulders, hang my head and frown. But in fact I'm loving it, I mean yeah I'm pretty pissed off with the situation I'm in at the moment, but on the other hand, I get to run around doing what I do best, killing. Naomi's put her hand on my shoulder...

"I'm...ok. If it wasn't for Hunk I'd probably be crying in some corner somewhere, just waiting to be eaten...We just gotta be strong like him I suppose..." I see what she's getting at. Hunk's always Mr Tough, Mr Strong, he never lets on that he's afraid of anything. Ever. Actually...he doesn't ever really show any kind of emotion...

 "Naomi...I don't want to scare you, but....has Hunk...tried anything with you?" Now its time for me to stir things up, I'll tell some of those home truths about our loveable Captain Hunk, hopefully she'll begin to trust me more than him....

"What? Tried anything? What do you mean by that?" She's become defensive, pulling her hand away from my shoulder, sitting up straight, staring at me.

"Look, I know I've just met you but, with what I've seen here in this city...I cant take this kinda crap anymore, I don't want to see him hurt someone again....We work together you know that much, I've seen him do things...with people...god I don't want to scare you, it's bad enough already with all those things out there but...he's dangerous ok. I just want you to be careful, now I'm here, I'll be able to stop him if he tries anything but...just try not to be alone with him..." I'm keeping my voice low, whispering even, it makes it all more convincing. I can see I've confused her, good. She's frowning now...

"Hurt me? I don't think he would hurt me....he's hurt other people?" Her right hand is squeezing her left shoulder, and she's chewing on her bottom lip, she's worried, worried that Hunk isn't the type of guy she thought he was....great, I love it when one of my plans starts to go right...

"He's told you about who we are right? I'm not stupid, you don't have to lie to me..." Naomi just nods, she knows who we are, what we do for Umbrella. He's probably told her we're just some kind of hyped up security force, but in fact we're a lot more than that. We're their personal mercenaries. We kill. And that's fine by me...

"I've just seen him go...crazy. He gets this look on his face..." Naomi nods at me. She knows what I'm talking about. We all get the look to some extent, for me I guess it's more a look of...amusement. But for Hunk, he's totally focused, he looks deadly. I've seen people faint just by looking into his gaze when he's like that. Ok so those people were already scared by the team that just crashed into their living room, but one look at Hunk and it was heart attack central. 

"It's like he enjoys what he is doing...and I've seen him do some pretty awful things...I just can't stand it sometimes." Ok so I might enjoy our job more than he does, but I know for a fact that he does enjoy killing. I can see it in his eyes, that little twinkle in his eyes when he kills someone, the way he almost lets himself smile...Shit anyone would think I'm gay talking about him like that...fuck that. Naomi looks like she's going to cry again. I'll be able to comfort her then...I hope she doesn't cry on my jacket, it's already dirty enough already.

"What.....what has he done?" Naomi's getting very agitated, she keeps looking back towards the doors, probably scared Hunk will walk in on our little conversation. I should be careful, I better keep my ears open for him, if he comes back before I finish my little story it might end in a blood bath, and I've only just got here, that's no fun at all. Humm what mission should I pick to tell her about? Yes, the last one, before Raccoon City. One of scientists heavily involved with the T-virus testing's was selling information to a rival company and we were sent into kill the scientist and his family. We went in at night, the cover of darkness is always a good thing. Hunk was the leader on this one, damn him, I never get to be in charge when he's involved. We went into the scientist's house and rounded up his family. He had a beautiful wife who had no idea of what was going on, the kids were oblivious too, crying and clinging on to her dressing gown....The scientist himself was pretty dorky. I couldn't believe he managed to bag himself a wife that beautiful. She must have felt sorry for him and just agreed to marry him...or did it for the money. The scientist knew what was coming, he begged Hunk to let his family go, but our orders were clear. Kill them all. It would teach any would be traitors a lesson, Umbrella will go after your family as well if you betray us. The wife went a little bit skitzo at that point, screaming at her husband for being so stupid, so I shot her, in the head. Hunk got angry, he hadn't given the order yet. So to piss him off even more I shot the kids. The scientist went for me then, in his pyjamas. Like he could have hurt me. Hunk shot him before he got 2 foot away from me. The rest of the team cleared up the place while Hunk reprimanded me in front of them. It was so fucking embarrassing. I'm a captain just like him, but just because he was given command he's allowed to boss me about. I hate it. I never get to be his boss...Shit Naomi's staring at me, I've got my hands clenched, I'm angry and she can see it....damn it...no wait I can use this to my advantage...

"We...we were sent in by Umbrella to...kill this scientist. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this...but you need to know if we're going to be here with Hunk. The scientist had a family...we were supposed to let them go but....Hunk decided to kill them. He killed the two little ones first, in front of the scientist and his wife. Then he killed the scientist...and the wife was left....he ordered us to clean up the scene while he took her upstairs and...." I shake my head and stop. I just embellished on the facts a little...humm well a lot really. Actually, in hindsight, I wish I hadn't been so hasty and killed that wife so quickly...

"I....no he wouldn't do that....would he?" She's biting he bottom lip again, must be a nervous habit.

"You think I'm lying? Think what you like but I'm just trying to warn you ok..." Naomi's now staring at the door, every now and again she looks at me, but her eyes always dart back towards the door...Is she scared of him walking in again...or no...is she waiting for Hunk? What the hell? I tell her he's this rapist murdering psychopath and she sits there and waits for his return...No, don't get angry, calm down. I can't loose my temper now, not in front of her...She's built up a lot of trust with Hunk, I can't expect to destroy that with one story. Trust has to be built up over time, it also has to be broken over time. She doesn't know if she should believe me or not, I mean come on she's only just met me! I was kidding myself if I thought I could get her on my side that quick! I can hear footsteps coming back down the hall. It's got to be Hunk... 

"I mean I know you guys kill....and stuff, but I didn't think Hunk would....I mean he has lied to me...but he's saved my life countless times now...he wouldn't hurt me...would he?" She's talking more to herself than to me, her voice is barely a whisper. I take hold of her hand but she doesn't even notice me...Damn, Hunks getting nearer...

"Look he's coming back....Don't tell him a thing about what we talked about ok? That way he won't flip out...." I give Naomi's hand a friendly squeeze, just so she knows that I'm here now...Here for her.


	9. Price of Redemption chapter 9

Yeaaaaah another update! How quick I am this month eh ^__^ don't hold your breath for the next one though. 

Again I don't own resident evil or Hunk L sad that....I do own Naomi and Alabama though, so be nice and no stealing.

Writing this I realised that Umbrella is a really funny word, just look at it, it's so weird isn't it?! 

Er yeh I'd like to thank all the nice people that have reviewed this fic and even sent me e-mails that's so nice of you guys ^__^ me like stuffs like that ^_^ 

Hereeeeeeeeeeees chapter 9!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No way. This guy has to be lying. Hunk....Kill children? Rape a woman? No...I can't believe....The footsteps are getting closer, Hunks getting closer...No. Shit I don't know what to think now. I wish we left stupid Alabama in that ally way then I wouldn't have to be feeling like this right now. But on the other hand if Alabama didn't tell me this, then if hunk really is capable of hurting me, I would have been taken by surprise....damn it I don't know! How could he...How could he do that? Or am I just kidding myself. I know what he is....what he can do. I know he's killed people before...He doesn't care about anyone except himself and Umbrella....Actually, I don't think he even cares too much about himself, probably just cares that his mission gets completed. I just made myself believe that he could be someone...something else. Be a good man....no I know that he is! When I look into his eyes, it might be hard to see at first but I just know that he can be a good man, a kind man...gentle...or he's a psycho mass murderer. No, I know that he's a murderer...He does all of Umbrella's dirty work. He probably did kill that family because Umbrella ordered it so...or if he Alabama's lying, and Hunk didn't kill them...he would have. Because he was told to. But then why is he helping me now? Why is he being so kind to me...What can I do that would help him? I just get in his way, I slow him down, I whine and annoy him. There's nothing I do that is helping him in any way, I'm expendable. He should have just killed me the moment he realised I had no real use to him...I understand that now, why he's so weird with me. He doesn't want to get close to me because he should have killed me...Wait that means this guy Alabama should kill me...maybe that's what he wants! Maybe he wants me to trust him, to be on his side, and then he'll use me and kill me! Or...maybe he really does want to protect me...to protect me from Hunk...or maybe it's Hunk that wants to protect me from Alabama. Hunk did say we should have left Alabama in that ally way...He might have been thinking that Alabama would hurt me, so it would be best to leave him there...or he might have been thinking that if we picked up Alabama, Alabama would be able to tell me all about what kind of guy Hunk really is...oh god I don't know! I'm so confused! Who can I trust?

"Look he's coming back....Don't tell him a thing about what we talked about ok? That way he won't flip out...." Alabama gently squeezes my hand....I didn't even realise that he was holding it...I just nod. I don't know what to do yet....

"Alabama....see you've waked up..." I didn't notice Hunk walk in. He looks at Alabama's hand on mine, then glares at Alabama. I'm happy I wasn't on the receiving end of that look...scary. Hunks dumped a load of medical shit on the table. To be honest I couldn't care less about it now, I'm just so confused and my heads spinning. I want to burst out crying but I can't because Hunk will ask why I'm upset, and then....I don't know. I just don't know!

"Hunk....I'd thank you for you help, but I think I owe it all to Naomi here..." Alabama smiles at me, I just strain another smile. I'm getting quite good at faking smiles now...Hunk doesn't look at all happy. He's got that horrible face on him at the moment, the one he has when he's killing stuff...the one Alabama mentioned...I got used to it, I even started to quite like it, thought it made him look sexy...Dangerous sexy, the bad boy...but now I'm scared. I never truly linked it with anything. True, I knew what kind of things he must have done for Umbrella, but...how can I put this? It just didn't seem real, none of this seems real actually. Just one big fantasy. But it is real. Reality just hit me hard in the face again, just like it did when we left the hotel. Hunk's look is aimed at Alabama...or is it for me? I look away, I'm too scared to look him in the face. I pull my hand away from Alabama's, I think its making Hunk mad....Or, is Alabama going to get mad now because I pulled away? Oh god what am I gonna do?! I could be stuck in this fucked up town with my knight in shining armour and a complete psycho, or...just two psychos! Maybe they've planned this all along! Maybe this is what they always do! Get some poor girl to trust in one of them, play her off each other, then just when she thinks she's gonna get saved, turn around a reveal that they are both in on it together then gang rape her or something! 

"Naomi...are you ok? You look pale...Here, look at me." Its hunk, he's taken my chin and made me face him. That horrible looks gone in him now, replaced with his normal look...it's not normal, like a statue really but it's what's normal for him. Can he feel me shaking? Will he figure out that Alabama's told me the truth about him...if it is the truth? Is he gonna flip out? I can't tell, I can't see anything in his face anymore. Before, I was able to see that he cared in his eyes, I could always tell by just looking in his eyes no matter what he was saying, sometimes it was hard to see if he did care, but if I looked hard enough I could see it...But now I know all this...was it just an act? An act to make me trust him? An act to make me....

"I....I'm...I'm fine..." I can hear the fear in my voice, I tried so hard to act normal but it hasn't worked. I think he looks a little sad. He knows I'm scared...scared of him. 

"We were just talking about what's happened here...Naomi got a little upset...didn't you?" I nod. Hunks still staring at me, he's still got me facing him, but I'm not looking at him. I'm staring at the medical crap on the table...Alabama picks up a box of tablets and take's a couple out....

"These are good...see you've already helped yourself Hunk. Mind if I take a couple? No...of course not..." Hunk isn't even listening to Alabama, he's ignoring him.

"I'm going to clean up that wound on your head Naomi..." Hunks let go of my face and has started to open up some of the medial boxes...I can't look at him...I can't even look at Alabama....

"How'd you hurt your head?" Its Alabama, he's lent over, trying to see where I'm hurt. Can he also see that I'm shaking? Do they even notice...?

"She hit it on a wall...don't crowd her." Hunk's snapping at Alabama, like he does with me when he's a little angry....but with Alabama it's different. It's more...harsh.

"We both did the same first aid course. I can help...Would you like me to help Naomi?" Oh god he's asking me a question...what should I say...yes? Then would Hunk get mad...or no...then would he get mad? And if he's the real psycho, then he'd go crazy...and if I do let him help and Hunks the psycho, then Hunk will go crazy and....shit I'm going round in circles here!

"I wouldn't want to bother you....either of you. I'm fine really..." There, I told them both I'm fine. I don't need help, that way I don't piss off either of them...unless they will get offended that I don't want their help and...agh not again!

"You need that wound cleaned, you can't reach it yourself. I'll do it." Hunks right, I can't reach it myself, and it does need to be cleaned. I dread to think what kinda germs I've got on my head at the moment...And if a zombie splattered on my head then...ick I don't want to think about that. I'm staring at the floor at the moment, shoes, tiles, anything, anything to avoid looking them in the eye...I'm so scared I want to run away, but if I do they will follow! Then they'd ask why I ran away and what the hell am I supposed to say? Oh sorry, you've saved my life but I'm so scared of you I can't look you in the eye? And if I ran away, I'd be alone in this city with all these monsters, I wouldn't stand a chance! I can't even shoot straight! I can't hit a stationary target...let alone a moving one! I just wish this was a nightmare....I wish I could wake up and everything would be back to normal...

"Ow...coulda warned me..." Hunk just dumped a load of stingy stuff on my head, I know its good for me but why the hell does it have to hurt so much? Those two seconds of pain almost made me forget...made me forget about how I'm feeling right now...what's happening right now...but those two seconds of pain also reminded me how real this is, this isn't a dream. It's reality. Hunk mumbled an apology...I couldn't really hear him...

"Apologising now are we? You surprise me once again...Does she need stitches?" Alabama obviously doesn't like Hunk...and Hunk obviously doesn't like Alabama. Well they hate each other...I can tell, just by the way they talk to each other...it really is damned obvious...and that's why I cant trust them! 

"No." Hunk sighs, one of impatience. I can feel the tension between these two guys...ow more stingy stuff on my head...Maybe I should leave them alone for a bit...I could go to the toilet or something, then they can battle it out? The good guy always wins right? No...wait...the good guy always gets beat at the start of the films...only at the end does he beat the baddie...god is this the beginning? Or the end....What the hell am I talking about? This isn't a film! Its real life! Film rules don't apply! God I'm being stupid going round in circles like this. I've survived this long with Hunk and according to Alabama he's supposed to be some kind of psycho, but if he really was wouldn't he have done something to me by now? My instincts tell me that they are both ok....I should stop being so childish and pull myself together....but I can't stop shaking...

"There. All done. Take two of these, you don't need stitches after all..." Hunk's shoved a couple of pills under my nose. I hate pill's...I can never swallow them, I just hope they don't make me throw up...There's an uneasy silence now, Hunk's lit a cigarette but he didn't offer one to Alabama, I know he smokes too cos I could smell it on him when he was talking to me...

"I....I'm....gonna go clean up....and stuff...." I pick up my bag and gun as I leave the room, I don't wait for an answer from Hunk or Alabama, I don't even look at them, I just walk straight out the door and into the corridor. There's a sign for the toilets near the stairs, women's, men's and a disabled toilet...I take a quick peak in the women's but it's just a row of cubicles. Cubicles means there could be a zombie...or worse hiding in there. I'll take the disabled toilet thank you. I can hear murmurs from the room Hunk and Alabama are in...They're probably talking about me now...I can't hear what they are saying...I don't think I really want to know...I look like hell. Well that hasn't been that unusual for the past few days...I brought some of those stupid wipes that cost a bomb with me...It says it will cleanse and tone my skin and gently moisturise...the rest of the sticker is ripped. Basically it will clean the gunk off my face while helping to keep my skin pretty by making me spend money on something that I really don't need. Humm...it's made by umbrella. I bet it burns my face off. Well ok so I've used these all my life, but now I know that they're made by umbrella, whose to say that they haven't been putting in some kind of mind altering drug or something, a drug to make you buy more umbrella pharmaceuticals?! Yeh, ok I am seriously going crazy. Hey I'm allowed to go just a little bit insane here aren't I! Damn, it feels good to be clean again, ok semi clean, my face feels clean, just nothing else...I wish the water was working, what I would give for a nice warm shower right now...My headaches starting to disappear, those pills I took must be working....I bet they were made by Umbrella as well...hell nearly every medicine I have ever taken in my life has been made by Umbrella. My whole bathroom was full of Umbrella products....its just dawned on me how much of a hold Umbrella has on this world. They have a million and one products and I can guarantee you that there is at least one Umbrella product in every house in the world....ok maybe not every house but just about. What's going to happen when I get out of raccoon city? I have to tell people about Umbrella....but Umbrellas so big...they'll probably kill me...or put me into some dungeon somewhere or even worse...experiment on me! No stop this, I'm scaring myself again, if I carry on like this I'm going to have a mental breakdown. I have to be more like Hunk, focus on one goal. Just keep going no matter what, don't stop to think, just keep running. My situation here pales in comparison as to what's going to happen after racoon city, what's going to happen to the world. If this virus gets out of Raccoon City and starts to infect the rest of America....you can bet my cute ass that the rest of the world will be a goner as well. Shit what was Umbrella thinking when they made this virus?? How could it be of any help to them? How could they even think it would be of any help to the world? Money I guess...it's usually always about money...although I did hear that the top big daddies of the company were very very very crazy. Maybe they were just power hungry...Wait...what am I going to do once I get out of here? Where am I going to go? Hunk will go back to Umbrella, and if I leave with him, that means I go back to Umbrella too! Is that a good thing? Somehow I doubt that, they are probably going to put me into some experiment, a survivor programme or something. Probably do loads of tests on me to see if I caught any viruses or if I've somehow made a vaccine all by myself! What's Hunk going to do with me? Is he going to let me go when we get to the edge of the city? Let me make a run for it...or will he take me back to Umbrella with him...is he going to lie about me? Just say I'm a survivor, that I didn't use to work for them, and that I know nothing. Or will he be the loyal soldier and tell them everything I know! If he does that they'll kill me for sure...Oh god I so haven't thought this through! I've been kidding myself all along! In my mind I had this pretty little picture all set up, just like in the movies, the hero and heroine ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after, but that's bullshit isn't it. I have to stop thinking my life is a film. I have to grow up, this is reality. What am I going to do? If I left now, I'd die...if I leave with Hunk and Alabama I'll have a chance, but who knows what will happen when we get out of this city...hell that's IF we get out. I wish my dad was here, he'd know what to do...but he isn't, and wont ever be again...Shit now I'm crying again, I've been trying not to think about my dad, cos the moment I do I just start crying all over again. I have to get out of this city, dad wanted me too! I'll do whatever it takes to get out of this damned city, even if it does mean falling back into the hands of Umbrella! I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it, if Hunk and Alabama do take me back to Umbrella, and they decide to do scary experiments on me, I'll just have to escape won't I? I'm a smart girl, I've survived this long here, I think I can handle a multi-billion-squillion dollar corporation...Yeah right. I'm kidding myself...I don't think Hunk would hand me over to umbrella with out a fight, he'd stick up for me a bit...wouldn't he? Yeah...I'm sure he will, he'll probably tell them I'm a loyal employee or something, and I was very helpful in making his mission a success! Hell they might even give me a medal!!! Imagine that...I've never won anything in my life...I think I'm kidding myself again. I don't know what to do. Right now, I could climb out of the toilet window and try to escape by myself, or I can go back to Hunk and Alabama, two very experienced soldiers. God...and I made that promise to Hunk...Ok I could break it, I mean he was asleep at the time, he didn't hear me say I would stay with him...But I'd know I've broken it. I'd get out of this stupid city, go make myself a nice new life in some cute little town somewhere, and everyday I would think, he's alone again. I'd never even be able to find him again either...I don't even know his real name. Why does he have such a problem with that? Why can't he just tell me...maybe it's been programmed into him for so long now, not to give it out to anyone? Perhaps it's so personal to him that he just can't tell me it, maybe it's the only thing he has in this world that's truly his? If I was him I wouldn't give that up easily...How long have I been in here? My watch says nearly fifteen minutes....damn have I been staring into this mirror for that long? I wonder why Hunk hasn't come to check on me yet? ...I can trust him, I just have too. I've trusted him this far...even when he lied to me...Those few moments we've shared together tell me that I can trust him. On first impressions I can trust Alabama too....but then trusting him means that Hunk is dangerous....and trusting Hunk could then mean an early end for me...I'm not going to win here...I could just climb out that window and escape on my own, but I'm not stupid, I know I'll never survive on my own out there, especially with that nemesis thing...I just have to trust them both, of course be on my guard but...just get on with it. Just keep running. Damn I sound like Forest Gump. Ahh I haven't seen that in a while, I'm smiling, and this ones a real smile, I'm not faking it...I have to get back to those two...who knows they might have killed each other, but I haven't heard anything dramatic yet so hopefully they aren't bashing each other over their heads yet...With my gun in my hand and my bag on my back I set back out into the corridor, back into the nightmare. How poetic of me! More like pathetic....I heard a smash...A window breaking just at the top of the stairs...Shit...I can't hear anything else though...maybe a bird hit the window or something. Yeh, or something. There's some kind of goop on the floor....its see through...like saliva...should I scream? No, whatever's here hasn't jumped out yet, screaming might make it pounce on me....Just keep on walking back to Hunk....He'll help. He'll know what to do...Alabama's there too? Why do I think of Hunk first....Shit this isn't the time to be thinking of that, there's something here...I can feel it watching me. I can hear it now...breathing...its raspy, like its lungs are filled with water or....oh no. It's that thing that killed John back at the office! The brain thing! I can hear it, it's on the ceiling behind me, its suckers on its feet making that horrible noise, but it's not attacking me yet, it's...it's toying with me! I pick up the pace and head for the family room. It's following me close behind...Hunk and Alabama are arguing about something but I can't make out what, I can hardly hear a thing, my hearts beating in my ears so fast. I can't stand it anymore, I know when I run its going to flick out that tongue and catch me, but I just have to run. I'm too scared not too. Its breathing is getting heavier, faster...and closer! Hunk and Alabama have got louder as well! If I scream will they hear me? I'm so close to the doors now...I can't help it. I have to run.


	10. Price of Redemption chapter 10

Sorry for the late update, I've been a lazy drained Mimi recently! Hopefully my brains back in gear and I can churn out a few more chapters!! Note I use the name Licker for the err licker, even though Hunk wouldn't call it a Licker cos the Racoon city police gave the licker its name...licker. But I don't know what its name was according to Umbrella (prolly BOW 4456 or something boring like that) so I'm using the name licker

I dedicate this to VISA for helping me buy so much cak while I was on holiday!

Whooooooooooop on with the scary show....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew leaving Alabama alone with Naomi would be a bad idea, I get back from getting medical supplies and she's in a state. Naomi couldn't stop shaking, and only looked at me when I made her, even then she couldn't look me in the eye. What the hell has he said to her? Granted, she didn't look at Alabama either...but he did have a good hold on her hand...I have to admit that I was jealous. I didn't want him holding her hand, comforting her...Bullshit that he was asking her about what happened. He's told her something about me, something she shouldn't know...Well whatever he told her goes double for him, but I'm sure he left that bit out. I've already started cleaning up her head, it wasn't a bad cut at all, just bled a lot more than it should have. She pulled away from me the moment I put antiseptic on her wound, I muttered an apology which now I wish I didn't. I don't tend to apologise to people...and Alabama knows that. If I'm lucky he didn't hear me...We've all made good use of the painkillers, thankfully they work pretty fast, my headaches gone and that pain in my sides just become a dull ache. A dull ache I can deal with, it's that stabbing pain that I hate. I'm such a wimp sometimes...I pull out a cigarette, Alabama stares at me, hell I'm not offering him one, I've only got a few left and I'm not going to waste one on him. I'm waiting for a sarcastic comment "Oh so you're apologising to people now but you still don't have the common courtesy to offer people a cigarette?" but he hasn't said a word yet. He wants to make a good impression on Naomi no doubt. He didn't hide his contempt for me very well though. I'm going to have to think on my feet here. When I went to get the supplies I told myself to think all this through. Truth is I should have killed Naomi first time I saw her, I should have never helped her. If all I did was let her live and tag along, it would have made my life easier but no, I've told her things...Things that are classified. I've let myself create feelings for her...and I'm sure she has feelings for me...It's a mess, a mess I could handle with any other Umbrella employee....except Alabama. He'll take great pleasure in bringing me down. Umbrella won't be happy with this, not one bit of it. Firstly, I've told her a lot of shit she shouldn't know, and secondly, because of the nature of my job I am not allowed to have any kind of serious relationship. I mean I am a man after all, they don't mind the odd girl here and there, but a relationship is a big no no with Umbrella. Same goes with Alabama...and its quite obvious that Naomi is more than just another girl to me at the moment, but my story will be that she's cute, she's helped me out in a couple of tricky situations and thought it would be best to keep her around for a bit. And of course, maybe for something a little more....adult. Alabama's done it himself countless times on various missions, although his little friends always end up dying in the worst possible ways you could ever imagine. He gets off on it. He like's the power. I'm not like that....at least I hope I'm not...God when did I start caring like this? Naomi's still shaking...I want to ask her what was said when I was gone...what made her so upset? So scared...But not with Alabama here. He's staring at her now, smiling...no leering. I don't want him looking at her like that...I swear if he doesn't stop I'm going to...

"I....I'm....gonna go clean up....and stuff...." Naomi's picked up her things and left the room before I can even say a word...I should go with her, and check that wherever she's going is safe...but this now gives me a chance to talk to Alabama...Naomi will be fine. I secured this floor and the next, so she'll be fine, and she took the gun. If anything does happen, I'll hear her scream...

"She's a pretty one there. You really have surprised me Hunk...Are you ever going to offer me a cigarette?" Alabama. Damn, I hate everything about him, including that smug voice...

"Get your own." Why should I waste mine on him? He just shrugs and pulls a full pack out of his pocket. He was going to gladly take one of mine when he had a full pack in his pocket! Typical...He's got that smug look on his face again, he knows he's got something on me now, and he's going to take full advantage of this.

"So...What is she to you? Why the hell are you taking care of her like this? You're only going to shoot her later......aren't you?" Shoot her later? Yes...that's what I should do according to the rules...

"Why not look after her? She's helped me out of a few situations. It's always good to have bait, if I keep her healthy she'll move faster, wont get in my way so much..."  God, I've made Naomi sound like some sort of animal...But that's what I want isn't it? Too make it sound like I don't care...

"And she's cute, don't forget that Hunk...You fucked her yet?" If I wasn't so far away from him I probably would have punched him in the face.

"What's that got to do with you?" He's laughing now, like this is all some kind of joke.

"Hey don't get all defensive...I'll take that as a no then. Well, I guess your mission didn't go to plan...that's why you're here. Right?" He knew he was getting on my nerves so he quickly changes the conversation and now he's smirking again. He knows something else...or he's done something...damn him.

"We underestimated Birkin, he injected himself with the G-virus. Took out my whole team, I got away with a sample though." Best to leave out the running for my life part, I don't want to give him any more reason to laugh at me...

"Humm Birkin was always a tricky one, you never really knew what was going on in his head. Well, my mission fucked up as well. There's a rouge nemesis loose, its memories haven't been completely wiped which makes it a liability. I and my team were sent in to capture it and take it back for research, but the little boys got scared and ran away. Now it's up to me to get the nemesis back." I bet Alabama messed up somewhere, he was never a good leader.

"I think we ran into that nemesis, a few blocks away from here, it headed back into the buildings." He just nods his head...I can tell he already knew that. Damn he must have been watching us...Shit that ruins my story. If I was keeping Naomi around just to use for my protection, I would have let nemesis get her, letting me get away safely. Damn it.

"How much have you told her? We have to get our stories straight, I don't want to slip up and tell her something I shouldn't..." How much have I told her? How about everything. This is bad...I hate having to think on my feet, usually I carefully plan everything, down to the smallest detail so I never have to be in a situation like this...but this whole incident...this is bad.

"She knows about the T-Virus, and G-Virus. She knows Umbrella created all of this, and that we clean up Umbrellas problems...She figured out the truth on her own, she deserves to know the truth...Her life's ruined now...and anyway, she's going to die no matter what so who cares what she knows now!" I left out the part where I told Naomi about how Umbrella created the t-virus and everything else...he doesn't need to know that, and if he did, he has the authority to shoot me straight away, I don't feel like getting a bullet in the brain today...Damn, this is so unlike me and Alabama knows it. Usually I'm a stickler for rules and regulations, I never step over the line, but here, with Naomi, it seems that there are no rules anymore...Alabama just nods. He's going along with this, probably so he can hold it above my head when we get back to base, blackmail me into taking up a security position in Alaska...I stand in silence for a while, Alabama's watching the door, waiting for Naomi to come back...it's been a while now...

"So...are you going to help me capture the Nemesis or what? We're both heading for the same pick up point, you might as well help out..." I have to. It's the rules. As long as my mission isn't compromised then I have to help. Great.

"Fine. But don't expect any miracles. That Nemesis is stronger than usual, it's also more erratic." Never thought I'd say that, the nemesis is the most erratic B.O.W out there, it has the ability to think, to change its actions according to the situation. Most other B.O.W's just follow a set pattern, run, jump, bite, slash, kill. But the Nemesis can adapt...

"I know. I have no B.O.W. Gas left either. There's a storage facility near by though, I was told there is a good supply of the gas available. If we make it there, we could set up a trap..." Idiot. How would we get the Nemesis to the pick up point?

"There's still the problem of transporting the Nemesis to the pick up point, all roads have been blocked off so there's no chance of using a truck. We should take the gas to the pick up point, set up a trap in the area...If we try perhaps a garage, or small office building, a room we could contain the gas in. We could lure the Nemesis in, set of a small canister of gas, and pump it full of bullets till it goes down. They did give you a sedative right?" He's giving me a "do you think I'm stupid" look while he's patting the top right hand pocket in his jacket. I just nod. See this is why they make me the default leader when we are working together, yes we have the same rank, but he doesn't really have the leadership skills needed for missions like these. He's only got to where he is now for being a ruthless killer. No matter what tactics he uses, he gets the job done, and Umbrella doesn't care how you do it, just that it gets done.  He's looking to the door again....Naomi should have been back by now...Maybe she's too scared to come back...

"What did you say to Naomi? When I was gone..." He's smirking again.

"Just told her a few home truths...she deserves to know the truth....right?" He's laughing, using what I've said and throwing it back in my face. Damn wish I didn't say that now...I shouldn't have said it, god I really shouldn't have said it! She deserves to know the truth? Agh why didn't I think before I spoke there! Of course she deservers to know the truth, but from Umbrellas point of view she doesn't. And Umbrellas point of view should be my point of view. That one little sentence has blown it for me, I know it...But...I still  wonder, what the hell has he told her?

"Whose truth, yours?" He nods. He's lied to her, told her something about me that's scared her so much she cant even look at me any more...

"Damn it what did you say to her?!" I raised my voice, I shouldn't have. He knows that I care about this...

"Do you care that she thinks you're a murdering rapist? Hell you're just going to kill her later on anyway...." What? No wonder Naomi couldn't look at me. How dare he say something like that! My bodies reacted before I've thought this through, I've jumped over the table and grabbed him by his jacket...What the hell just go with the flow.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER?!" He's just smiling again at me, laughing. Damn that self confident smirk.

"Hey calm down, maybe saying you raped someone was going a bit too far, but you can't say you have never murdered someone in cold blood. Murdered innocents. She's a cute girl, just didn't want her to get too complacent with you...hell I want my turn as well." He sniggers at his last comment. Jerk. I'm going to beat him so hard....

"GET DOWN!" The two main doors crash open and Naomi jumps into the room, skidding on the floor and under the table as a lickers tongue lashes out at her. It narrowly misses and reels its tongue back in as it scuttles towards us. Shit my guns on the other side of the room, Alabama's shoved me off him and has already pumped 4 bullets into its exposed brain.

"Are you ok Naomi?" Alabama's helping Naomi up from under the table. I don't think she saw us fighting...I hope she didn't see us, from what Alabama's told her, it would just scare her...

"Yeh...it...it just came through the window at the top of the stairs..." She looks at me and gives me a little smile. Her eyes are watering up again, she's going to cry, but she's forcing herself not too. I quickly shove most of the medical supplies into my bag, we should get moving...

"Why didn't you shout for us? We would have come running you know..." Alabama gives her a cocky smile and wink...Naomi just shakes her head...

"No, it was following me, I think it was just toying with me, if I ran it would have killed me in a second, so I just walked like I didn't know it was there..." Brave. I would have turned round and shot it, but she's not that good a shot so what she did was probably for the best...

"We should get moving now." Naomi nods at me and ties her jacket round her waist. Alabama picks up his kit and starts to walk to the door.

"I'll go up front, I know where the storage facility is, we get the gas then move on to the pick up point. Naomi you stay close behind me ok, Hunk you got our backs..." Bastard, trying to act like he knows what he's doing, acting the leader.

"I thought we were going to try and get out of this city...why are we going to a...thingy to get gas?" Shit, will she be happy to try and take down a nemesis with us? I doubt it.

"It's that nemesis. There's a gas that makes it more vulnerable, enough gas would kill it, but there's never enough in one place, it costs a lot to make a B.O.W, Umbrella don't like to lose money. This storage facility has some, if we come in contact with the nemesis again, we would at least have a fighting chance. So we get the gas first...then go home." Alabama smiles at her, she's got her back to me but I know she's not smiling. I can by the way her shoulders dropped the moment he said home. This is her home, and her home's gone now. Alabama's too stupid to realise he's upset her, he just turns and walks out of the room.

"Hunk...I just wanted to say that...even though Alabama has told me that you...well I just don't really believe that you could hurt me so...I'm just sorry ok...I mean I just, I trust you..." She has no reason to be sorry, it's Alabama who should be sorry. I don't know what to say to her now, she has no reason to trust me, after all the lies I've told her, and who I work for...No one's ever trusted me like that, not even other Umbrella employees....

"Thank you Naomi...What Alabama told you it's...it's not true...just watch your back with him ok?" She frowns a little, I shouldn't have said that, probably got her mind running in circles, who should she trust...but I have to warn her don't I? I mean he is one sick son of a bitch, I don't want her to drop her guard...As Naomi turns to walk through the door she takes a deep breath and smiles at me and I give her one back...Alabama's waiting at the front door.

"There's four dogs out there, I say we make a run for it." Ha, one of us, probably Naomi, would most definitely get bitten by one of the dogs if we just run for it. Again another example of why Alabama should be banned from leading anything...

"Why don't we just, like, open the doors, the dogs run in and we run out? Then we can lock them in here!" Naomi's put on a big grin, obviously proud of her idea, its not a bad one either...we can use the carcass of the licker to our advantage..

"She's right, two of us hide behind the reception area there..." I point over to the reception desk, its just basically one big hold in the wall, to get into the reception you have to go through a door.

"One of us opens the main door, hide behind it, the dogs run in and get distracted by our....friend over there..." I nod towards the licker that nearly took out Naomi. When Alabama shot it, it fell backwards, back into the corridor.

"The dogs run over to it, the two jump over the reception, and we all run through the door and shut it on the dogs. We'd have to be careful, we don't really know what else is out there..." Looking out of one of the windows, the street still seems to be clear, but you never know. Most of the loose B.O.W's were produced for use in urban areas, meaning that they can hide effectively, then again it is the day time and most will probably be asleep somewhere, but I'm not going to drop my guard around here...

"Whose going to open the door then..." Alabama's smiling at me....smug bastard.

"How about our fearless leader..." I mutter this under my breath, but I know Alabama heard me, his smug smile has turned into a glare...

"Ok...I will. You two hide and get ready to jump over that reception desk when the dogs reach the B.O.W....if you're too slow I'll shut the door on you." That's aimed at me, he would love to have me trapped in here while he escapes with Naomi...I hold the reception door open for Naomi, Alabama's staring at me, I stare back...

"Are you coming or what?" It's Naomi, she's interrupted out staring contest...good, we're acting like we're back in grade school...I nod to Alabama just as Naomi ducks down under the reception desk, I just had a thought, will she be able to jump over fast enough?

"I'm opening the door now, get ready children..." Shit no not yet....no time he's already opened the door, Naomi's tugging on my leg, I get down beside her, if I stay standing up the dogs would notice me then probably jump over into reception...or go for Alabama, damn should have stayed standing up...I can hear the dogs run into the corridor, and hear Alabama's footsteps out the door, Naomi nods at me and we both jump over the desk. I'm surprised she was able to do it, she gets through the door first, I take a quick look back, the dogs have only just realised what we've done to them, they have started to turn round and come back, but only to have the door shut in their faces again by me.

"It's so quiet...." Naomi's whispering, scanning the street, don't know what for...survivors perhaps? She's realised I'm staring at her, she mouths I'm ok and smiles...that warm sweet smile, will she ever smile like that for Alabama? I hope not, he doesn't deserve it...

"We should move on...Naomi, are you ok to go on?" Alabama had to ask Naomi before she'll tell him she's ok, I on the other hand just had to look at her...I'm acting like a kid, this isn't a competition...even if it was, I'd win anyway...

"Yeh, I'm fine, let's go..." Alabama's started off down the street, with Naomi following close behind him. I'm just standing here, watching them...Something's wrong, I can still hear the now all too familiar sounds of roaming zombies, but there's something else now, why cant I put my finger on it? Naomi and Alabama are quite ahead of me now, Naomi's turned round and is waving at me, beckoning me to catch up, I don't think Alabama's even noticed I'm not there...There's someone, or something watching us, I can just feel it...It's like this sixth sense I have when something bad is about to happen...I have to catch up with those two and warn them. No, God, too late, I don't believe it. The Nemesis. It's crashed out in front of Alabama, he's standing there staring at it, in shock probably.

"GET DOWN I'LL COVER YOU!" I'm still on the clinics stairs which gives me a good clear shot of the Nemesis. Naomi's ducked into an ally way, out of shot, Alabama's dived between the Nemesis legs...I almost laughed.

"HUNK, SHOOT NOW!" He's shouting but doesn't sound all that loud to me, I didn't realised how far away they really were...I shoot a few times at its head, but it takes no notice of the shots, am I too far away? What's it doing? It hasn't taken any notice of Alabama. It's just standing there, staring ahead...no, not ahead, at the alleyway...at Naomi. Shit. What's it going to do?

"NAOMI! NO DON'T!" Why is Alabama shouting at Naomi? What the hell is she doing? The nemesis is moving forward...no shit it's started to run into the alleyway. Damn it Naomi must have started running! It's running after her! I'm already following, I can't let it get her, this is all happening so fast, just like when Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus, I'm already at the alleyway but damn it, it splits into two, left or right...

"Which way did they go?!" Alabama's scrambling to his feet, shock plastered all over his face, he didn't expect the nemesis to act like that. He's nodded to the right. I'm not waiting for him, I've already started to run.


	11. Price of Redemption chapter 11

Ahhh At last chapter 11 sorry for the wait. I know this chapter just feels like a "filler" chapter but meh it has to be done ;; sorry. Crap crap crap is all I can say, hopefully you'll like the next couple of chapters better, I'm working hard on them being not so crap as per usual

Thanks to all the new people reading my fic as well your comments really helped (got my lazy arse into gear actually "AGH new people are reading my fic eeep I better do something new!!!") erm soo....

Oh yeh disclaimer er yeh same as always. Nuff said.

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How the hell....It crashed right out in front of me and Naomi. Out of a shoe shop of all things! I saw Naomi smile towards it, I think it's a female thing, they all gravitate towards shoes, and then suddenly there was the Nemesis on top of me! I could have been killed in a second, I wasn't ready at all. That damned girl was distracting me! Luckily Hunk had hung back and had a clear shot but he didn't need to, the Nemesis wasn't interested in me...hey why did he hang back? Piece of chicken shit. I dived between the Nemesis legs, Naomi ran into some alleyway. The Nemesis didn't care about me one bit, didn't even flinch when Hunk shot it in the head, it just stared at Naomi. She just stood there staring at it for a bit, her bottom lip started to quiver, then...I knew it, I just knew she was gonna bolt. I shouted for her to stop, if she ran it would run after her, it was obvious, but she didn't listen and she ran anyway. By the time Hunk had got down to me, and I had got back on my feet, Nemesis and Naomi were gone. Lost in the back streets of Raccoon City. It's been about 10 minutes now and Hunk still hasn't let up. He's got it bad. Me, I'm following Nemesis. He's following Naomi.

"Look down here...zombies, all dead. Nemesis again, they must have ran through here." It's not hard to follow them, just follow the path of destruction. Naomi's been running through buildings, over barricades, through groups of zombies, just to try and get away from the Nemesis, but none of them have stopped it yet. It just makes holes in buildings, crashes through barricades and has a field day with the zombies. You can always tell when a Nemesis has killed a zombie, the zombies ripped apart, limb from limb. I don't mind but I think Naomi's probably going to have a few nightmares after what she's seen in these past ten minutes, that's if she's still alive.

"I haven't heard anything for a while...it's probably caught her by now." Hunk's glaring at me. It's his way of telling me to shut up. He doesn't want to hear that, he's probably made her some soppy promise of not letting her get hurt again, some shit like that.

"You care about her that much? Jesus you've got it bad, take my advice and walk away, we can stand here for about twenty minutes, and I bet you a hundred dollars she'll be dead by then, and we won't have to waste a bullet on her later on." Shame to let her go like this, she was really hot, would have like to had a little fun with her, but I'm not running after her anymore, I don't need her, all this running is making me hungry...And sure it would be fun to play around with Hunk and Naomi, but after all this trouble I just cant be bothered, I've got enough on Hunk to make him do whatever the hell I want when we get back to Base, I don't need to play around...and that Nemesis...its...damn I'm not scared of it. I just don't see how I can get it back to Umbrella...its too dangerous, and I'm too tired now...

"Shut the hell up Alabama. Don't you ever think? We need her if we want to capture that Nemesis, it's following her, not us! It doesn't care about us!" Its bullshit, he just wants to save her. But he does have a point, Nemesis does seem to have a little crush on Naomi, she's perfect bait...

"Fine but...what's that?" A scream. From the building opposite us. Hunks already running towards it, jumping over a zombie, its legs have been ripped off, its trying to drag itself towards me with its one arm, don't know where the other one is...I'm not wasting a bullet on this thing, I'll just step on its head, hear that satisfying crack, feel the skull cave in beneath my foot...shame this thing has no sense of pain. I wonder what a zombie's scream sounds like...Hunks already in the building. Shit I'll miss the fun! I think I'll leave this zombie to crawl around on the floor, it won't do any harm.

"NAOMI?!" Hunks shouting her name over and over again, it's really quite annoying. We're in a warehouse, there's a few floors, she could be on any of them...That's if it was her, who knows, could be someone else...

"Look I'll take this floor, you take the second ok?" Before I can even nod Hunks run off round the corner, guess I should make my way up then. There's something on the stairs...a jacket. It's Naomi's jacket. She has gone upstairs then, must have dropped it running up. I half expected it to be ripped to shreds, or covered in blood, but its fine, nothing wrong with it, she must be ok then, well up until she dropped this that is...I can't hear anything though. I heard that one scream and that was it. Maybe it was her last scream. I won't bother telling Hunk about the jacket, if I do and she is up there, he'll come running to the rescue and be the big hero. This second floor is just mainly offices and the door to the room on the left of the stairs is slightly open....She must be in there then. Or whoever made the scream...Should be careful, don't know who or what's in there. The door creaks slightly as I slowly open it...I can hear a rustling sound in the corner, someone or something trying to hide perhaps?

"Naomi? Is that you?" I slowly look round the door into the room, it's a simple office, couple of desks, they even have a mini kitchen thing going on here, little hot plate and a kettle, think it belonged to the managers of this warehouse...Naomi's bag is on the floor next to a desk in the corner of the room.

"Hunk?" It is Naomi. And she called me Hunk? Damn it do I really sound like him?

"No, It's Alabama, its ok, you can come out now, its safe, there's nothing here...." She crawls out from behind the desk, sobbing, she's petrified. She had her hair tied back but it's fallen out now, all messy and tangled. Looks like she's been through hell, she's staring at me, almost as if she doesn't believe I'm really here...Damn she just threw herself at me, she got up so fast if I blinked I woulda missed it! And now she's crying into my shoulder. Great. Better comfort her then...Don't think I've got the energy too..

"I was so scared he kept on following me and I was running so fast and there was so many zombies and I tried to lose him and I couldn't and I didn't know where I was going and I couldn't breath and then I came here and then he..." The rest I can't make out, just muffled sobs into my jacket, doesn't she ever breathe? Ha if Hunk walked in right now he would be so jealous! Here I am, arms round Naomi, tightly hugging her, running my hand through her hair, comforting her, just letting her cry. I would love to see the look on his face if he saw us, what would it be? Shock? Anger? Hell I hope it would be something much worse, like devastation! Yes! Devastation! Here I am doing what he's wanted to do all along! It's not hard to hold a woman, make her feel safe, mumble things in her ear, but I know for Hunk its one of the toughest things in life. He can't handle it, never could and probably never will. How he's handled Naomi this far has been a surprise, I imagine she has had about twenty nervous breakdowns by now, every time she would have needed someone to comfort her, to tell her it would be ok...How did he do it? I can't imagine him comforting her. I guess he's probably slapped her, told her not to be so hysterical, in fact I feel like doing that now, all this crying is starting to get on my nerves. But I won't, that would make me the bad guy, I want to show up Hunk...Just let her cry, it's the best thing to do in these kinds of situations, let her get it all out, in a minute, she'll stop...

"It's ok, I'm here now, and I won't let anything hurt you..." Ah the usual reassurances, I've done this a million times, I have the whole thing rehearsed, she'll ask me if I promise, I'll say I will, she'll smile and depending on the girl she'll kiss me or just lay her head back down on my chest and rest awhile. I wonder what type of girl Naomi will be...

"I don't wanna see him again, please don't let him get me again.." Her crying has subsided a bit, but her voice is still so hoarse...I didn't notice it before, her hair was in the way, but I can see it now, her neck looks red...bruised. The Nemesis must have got her by the neck...no wonder her voice is so fucked. I've let go of her for a few seconds to slip off my gloves, she doesn't move, she's still stuck to me, head buried in my chest, sobbing, she's started to cry a little harder again. God I wish she would shut up...

"Did it hurt you?" She nods and lets me touch her neck, she has to move away from me a bit but I keep my other arm around her, to make sure she knows I'm still there for her. Her neck doesn't look all that bad at the moment, but it will get worse, bruises always do. Wait...Nemesis got her by the neck and she's still alive? How the hell did that happen? What did she do to it? Don't tell me she killed it? There's no way she could have....

"He grabbed me by the neck and..." She's crying again and can't speak anymore. I just smile and let her cry, I lead her over to a chair and sit her down. She's put her head in her hands now and doubled over. A stiff drink should help her calm down and shut up....Usually people tend to keep a bottle of something in their office. There's a box of tissues on one of the desks, I hand it to Naomi but she ignores me...

"Here Naomi..." I pat her on the back and she looks up at me, her eyes all red and puffy, her bottom lip still quivering, she's really in a state, she nods and takes the tissues. I think I'll start going through the desks...

"Where's Hunk?...He is ok isn't he?" Almost forgot about him. Na he's dead babe. Just you and me now...Would she burst into tears again if I said that? And then when he finally comes upstairs to find me and walks in the door what would I say, sorry it was all a big joke, he's alive really! No wait...that's not such a bad idea....if I can get Naomi out quick, Hunk would be left searching the bottom floor, we could slip out the warehouse and he wouldn't have a clue! I would take Naomi somewhere safe then....yes, not such a bad idea at all...

"Well...he's..." Footsteps up the stairs. Damn it. Well it was a good plan while it lasted, would have really pissed off Hunk. But this doesn't mean it wont work in the future...I think I'll just have to wait till the right moment...What's this? Naomi's jumped up, startled by the footsteps, she's moved over to stand right behind me...

"Alabama have you found....Naomi!" At first Hunk didn't notice Naomi, I suppose because she's so small compared to me, I'm totally hiding her. Silence. She's just staring at Hunk like she stared at me when I first found her. This is what you would call an awkward silence, but I don't find them all that awkward, I don't mind them at all...

"Naomi. You're ok?" Hunk looks puzzled. This is so not him, he never lets his guard down like this. Naomi's stumbled forward towards Hunk, but has stopped halfway, she probably wants to run into his arms like she did with me, but is embarrassed or....I hope scared. Yes, I hope she's still scared of what I told her, hope it's making her think twice about trusting Hunk...

"Uh huh....the Nemesis he...." She's crying again, I really want to know what it did to her now, this is annoying, I hate waiting around for the whole story...

"Here sit down, don't start crying again, take a tissue and I'll get you a drink ok?" I take the initiative to calm her down again, doubt Hunk will try, I mean he's taken a lot of risks in front of me, showing me he cares for Naomi, damn even telling me, ok so he didn't say "I care for her" but it was written all over his face! If he starts falling over himself to help her now, it would be VERY obvious to me that she means something to him...And that would be very bad for him, and not that much fun for me, because then what do I have to play with now? Granted when we get back to base I would, and will have a field day with this, but right now, it would be no fun. And anyway if we don't calm Naomi down now we'll be here all day...

"Help me look for something to drink Hunk...something strong if you know what I mean?" I wink at Hunk, I know he hates it when I do that, he's already glaring at me. I can see the frustration in his eyes, hah yes he wants to go over to Naomi and play with her hair or something stupid like that. But he can't in front of me, he's probably thinking 'Why the hell did I take the ground floor? Why didn't I think of checking upstairs first?!'

"Naomi's bag. I think we could all do with...a drink." Naomi's bag is on the floor...It's heavy, ah because it's full of crap. Ok a few bottles of water...a whole load of alcohol thank god, and...crap. Nothing of any interest to me, I pass the water to Hunk, he's already flicked on the kettle, the coffee will taste fowl with all the alcohol I'm planning to dump in it, but should keep Naomi quiet, and get her nice and drunk. I can imagine her now, stumbling all over the place, which means I'll have to keep a tight grip on her and that will infuriate Hunk even more.

"He's still........he's still human inside...." Naomi's talking to the floor, Hunk looks surprised, he must have just noticed how bad her voice sounds.

"He's...He's trapped in there! In that body! How could they do that to him? He's...He's just in so much pain..." Her voice has risen, but it's just like a high pitched squeak, hard to understand. She cares about the Nemesis, go figure.

"That's why we have to help him Naomi. If we run into him again....we put him out of his misery yeh? Don't worry, I wont leave you again ok?" Hunk looks like he wants to punch me, yup he's pissed. I said I wouldn't leave her, didn't bother mentioning him, and he shouldn't care but he does. Naomi just nods and looks up at me...and smiles. Glancing at Hunk I can see he is really angry now. Just from Naomi giving me a smile? Damn I never knew he could be so jealous.

"Naomi...I know it might be hard but, please tell me what happened, I have to know so I can try and figure out what Nemesis might do next." Hunks knelt down next to Naomi so he's at eye level with her. Great I'm left to make the coffee. He's handed her a tissue and she's now wiping her face. She stopped crying...how the hell? It wasn't anything to do with him...was it? No...he didn't say or do anything that could make her stop crying...

"Ok...I'll...I'll try. I ran, I know I shouldn't have but I just did I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Hell yeah, she better feel sorry, I had to run half way across the stupid city for her...God knows what could have jumped out at us! We might all be dead right now because of her! Stupid cow...

"He was right behind me...I know he could have ran faster but...but he didn't. I don't know why...it was like he was just playing with me...toying with me! I had to run through all these zombies and...over things and...it didn't slow him down. He just tore up those zombies...it was horrible! There was blood everywhere...I just couldn't lose him....oh, thanks..." I've handed a coffee, well a coffee topped up with a couple shots of whiskey. She takes a sip and winces, but drinks it down. Good...

"Sorry seems like we're all outta milk...shoulda popped into a store on the way here eh?" Naomi giggles a little and Hunk just shakes his head, I know what he's thinking 'making jokes at a time like this! How could he!' Blah blah blah whatever, at least I can make her laugh...

"That's ok...well..err I just couldn't lose him, then I saw this place. I thought I could hide in here but...he got to me before I could get in. I turned round and he was just there....staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just stared back....it was like forever but I think it was only for a few seconds.....then he..." I hand Hunk his drink as she takes another sip of her coffee, she's started to cough, crying again, but she's trying to hide it. Hey why did I bother making Hunk a coffee? Damn I'm slipping, I need a cigarette...I just realised, Hunk has one hand on Naomi's knee...

"He...he touched...he touched my face..." That's it? He touched her face? Then how did she get all those bruises...

"He just touched your face? Then what did it do?" Hunk's keeping his voice low, almost soothing, his thumb is absently rubbing Naomi's knee. She takes another gulp of her coffee...she's almost finished it.

"I tried to get away but he....but he grabbed me...here..."  She sits up straight and pulls her hair back to show Hunk her neck. Wow, he just gasped. I've never seen him be that shocked before. He's quickly composed himself though, and is just nodding now.

"He grabbed me and pulled me right up to his face...I couldn't breath and then...then he just threw me back down and...and just walked away and I couldn't breath I just couldn't breath!" She's finished the last of her coffee I'll take her empty cup and give her the rest of mine, she just looks up and smiles at me...I kinda wish I didn't give it to her now...I only got a few sips...damn it.

"Then you came up here to hide, and left your jacket on the stairs in the hope one of us would see it?" Now it's her turn to look puzzled...

"I...don't remember. I don't really remember how I got up here..." Hunk stands up and picks up Naomi's gun and checks it...Its fully loaded...hell she didn't even shoot at Nemesis? What a crazy bitch!

"You didn't try to shoot it? Why not?" She just shrugs and drinks the rest of my coffee, which is actually mostly whisky...

"We should try to get moving as fast as possible, I have a feeling the Nemesis will probably come back, and I certainly don't want to be here when he does. Alabama, you can carry Naomi's bag for a while can't you?" What? Me? Carry her bag? Why the hell should I, it's not like I don't have a bag of my own to carry! Naomi's smiling at me though, ah I supposed I could do it, make me look like a good guy, hell should give me a few more points, I'm carrying her bag, not Hunk...although he was the one that suggested it.

"No....no we can't...I can't..." I'm trying to get Naomi to put her jacket on, the faster she's done the faster we can get moving. I hate to admit it but Hunks right, the Nemesis will probably come back, and I am really not in the mood to deal with it right now. But Naomi just won't put her jacket on...great. I can tell this is going to take a while.

"It's ok, I won't let nothing hurt you ok?" Maybe if I try to comfort her again? It'll piss off Hunk which would be fun...

"No! He's watching! He said so! He said he would and I know he's out there!" She's shrugged off my arm round her shoulders, bitch. I really feel like slapping some sense into her right now, there's only so much crying I can take! Wait did she just say 'he said so?'

"He said? He talked to you?" Hunks giving me the same looks I'm giving him, for once, I think we agree. She's lost it. The Nemesis is highly intelligent, I give it that, but to come up with words on its own? No way, it aint got the brain power to do that! Course it can say a few words that's important to its mission, the scientists gave it that ability mostly to insight fear into its potential victim...but to come up with things on its own? Na. She's hearing things...

"You think I'm crazy don't you? He said he was watching! Watching me! Whatever...The point is he is out there and he's following me! I'm not going back out there!" This girl is so....annoying. What are we supposed to do? Just sit here all day? Just wait for someone to come save us? Wake up kid, no ones going to save you now. Its time she learnt about that whole survival of the fittest thing! It's up to her to save her own ass. I'm fed up with dealing with her shit, I'm tired, hungry and my feet are killing me. The faster we get moving, the faster we'll get back to base and the faster I'll get a big fat raise that I'll spend on whores. This shit is really getting to me now, I'm fucking bored! If she doesn't stop crying I'm gonna go over there and...

"Shussh, calm down ok? I believe you, the Nemesis is highly intelligent for a B.O.W. But we can't stay here. I'll be with you, the Nemesis wont get you again, as long as you stick by me you'll be safe..." I didn't even notice Hunk move towards Naomi, lucky for her he did. She's quietened down straight away, if she didn't shut up I swear....No calm down. Don't lose your temper here, not now anyway, not with Hunk in the way...How the hell does he do it? Just a few words from him...the same line I've spun her a million times, and he manages to calm her down. Yet when I do it, five minutes later she's screaming and shouting about the same thing again. It's like...it just feels like I'm not here or something...

"I.....I guess...I'm sorry, I just...he's...I'm sorry. Thank you...both of you, I mean I really don't know where I would be now if you didn't..."  Her voice cracks and she starts crying again, where the hell does she the energy to cry that much! She trying to stop herself from crying but the harder she tries, the more she bloody cries! I don't think I can take it much longer. You think its over and done with then bam, she starts up again! But I have to learn stay cool, if I lose it now I won't get anywhere with her, and it will be much more fun to take her willingly...

"Come on, put your jacket back on, we have to keep moving Naomi." She's stopped crying again, I guess its Hunks voice, so calm and un-emotional, brings her back to reality. Why the hell can't I make her do that? Ahh now is not the time to start thinking like that again, again I find myself agreeing with Hunk, we really do need to get moving...

"Naomi. It'll be ok now..." She's made up her mind about something, doesn't look as fragile as she did before...Amazing how we humans can do that. One minute we're snivelling little wreck's, then the next ready to take on the big bad world. Not that I've ever been a snivelling little bastard...I always face my battles head on. There's no use for cowards in my world...

"Alabama...I er...thank you for ...you know..." I nod. I know she's thanking me because I held her for a while. Hunk's pretended he didn't hear her little thank you, I don't like it when he doesn't respond, I have nothing to work with...

"Here, keep your gun here, it'll be easier for you to carry this way" Hahaha I wish I had a camera to take a picture of Naomi's face. Pure shock, with a little embarrassment thrown in for good measure. Hunks stuck the gun down the back of her jeans, yes he's right, it's easier to carry there as she doesn't have a holster, but for someone else to do that, god knows what she was thinking when he went back there...She's blushing now, I wonder if the alcohol's kicking in yet...

"Right lets get moving then. Back out the front and down the main road...Don't worry Naomi, I'm sure Nemesis has moved on already, I doubt he's outside waiting for us..." She's chewing on her lip, frowning, no...Pouting. She doesn't want to go out the front, its obvious, that's where the Nemesis left her. She's pouting to try and get her own way, might work on Hunk but doesn't for me, we've already gone way off course and I'm not making another diversion just to make her feel better...She's turned her pout on to Hunk now, she knows its not working with me. Girls like this just know who it'll work on and who it won't work on. And if it's to my advantage I'd let her get her way, but I had to deal with her crying so fuck it, we're going out the front. She's still trying it on with Hunk...It's just like before...So odd. It feels like I'm just a spectator in their little exchanges, I don't really feel like I'm involved here. I mean I try to annoy Hunk, try to get in Naomi's good books but its like they have their own little secret club thing going on and I'm not part of it...Well we'll have to change that wont we.

"Let's....Let's go then. The faster we move out of here the faster we get to.....you know..." She's given up thank god. I really wanna get out of here and start moving again, we're losing time...If I don't mange to get to that pick up point...how am I going to get out of this city? Ha. I'm starting to get all melodramatic, of course I'm going to get out. I'm not going to let these two slow me down anymore, I'm going to move at my own pace, and if they don't keep up its their own fault. But I do need them to get that damned Nemesis...and I do want Naomi all to myself...Damn it. Let's just get moving!

"Good, come on then, let's get going..." Naomi's nodding at me, she's sorted herself out at last, her jackets not hanging off one arm anymore, and she's started to tidy up her hair...Hunks moved out the door, Naomi's decided to stay close behind him, well I better stay close behind her then...Ah shit, I have to carry her bag don't I? Great. Well...At least it's not pink....


	12. Price of Redemption chapter 12

Sorry faithful readers for the long wait, I had a lot to deal with these past few weeks, but I've got a copy of Resident Evil Outbreak and I'm inspired again So yeah. Thanks to all the new readers your comments/emails really help thankies muchies. Hope you like this chapter, its one of my favourites.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone again. I don't like it. I hate this. I can't stand being alone anymore, why isn't Hunk here....Where's Alabama? Why didn't they follow me? Was I too fast? I doubt it...What was that? A scratching sound...What the hell is in this old building? God please no, no zombies no more. It can't be him....he makes too much noise...he's too heavy...

"Hel....Hello?" Is that my voice? God its so...weird sounding. There's no answer. It's nobody. No...Maybe a zombie? No...Can't be. Can't smell anything bad...perhaps it's just a rat. Yeh, a rat, or a mouse, or like a bird or something. Not him. It can't be him. Why did he follow me? What the hell does he want? God I don't know....Will Hunk find me? Can they follow me? I hope so...I can't be alone here....can I? No. I can't. I can't be alone! I can't stand it. Why is it so quiet here? Damn it the whole fucking city's infested with moaning zombies and there aint none here?! What the hell is this? Why am I all alone here? Not even a stupid monster to keep me company...Why did I run? Why the hell did I run from him? I shouldn't have...he was staring at me. Just stared while Hunk shot him. I should have just stood there, he didn't care about Hunk or Alabama...But I ran. I was so scared...no I am so scared. I'm more scared now. If I just stood there, maybe Hunk and Alabama coulda killed him, but I ran and he...stop it. Don't think about it. Forget. Just forget it. But it's so hard...especially being so alone. God I wish someone or something was here, just so I could get my mind on something else, but...it's just me here now, in this stupid office...its cold...where's my jacket? I think I lost it...I can't remember. I've got this tiny bottle of vodka from that hotel...It tastes horrible on it's own, but I forgot to pack my mini bar today and bring a mixer...It might taste fowl now, but the moment it slips down my throat it makes me feel better. Feel warm. I hope I get drunk...then I can pretend this is all a dream. Maybe I'll just float away....If I get really drunk I might fall asleep then die in my own vomit. A horrible death, but a death none the less...Not like I've really got anything now, no home, no family, no friends. God my friends. I haven't given them a second thought till now. All I cared about was getting to my Dad...then when I found him...just to get out. Get out of this fucking city. But what about all my friends? I have...no had so many...most were just casual acquaintances, I couldn't really care less about them really, but then there's the few really good ones...where are they now? What happened to them? Did they manage to get out? Or are they just like everyone else here. Dead. I guess they are. I must be the last one...I guess I am because I'm all alone. I hate being alone...

"Hello?!" No. That's not my voice, it's so weak so...pathetic. No ones answered. Not even that scratching rat. I'm still alone...Vodka's gone. Don't feel it yet, but my throat feels a little numb, that's good...He hurt me bad. I dread to think of what my neck looks like...I'll never forget his hand round my throat...that breath...that stink...god no. Don't, not again, don't think about it. Stop it. Think of something else. Wait, where did I put my gun? Oh, on the desk above me....I forgot...It's not my gun. Its Hunk's...where is he? Why isn't he here yet? What about Alabama? He'd come wouldn't he? Would they? Maybe they got fed up with me, maybe I'm not worth the trouble? No, I'm not. What am I? Nothing. I'm nothing here, always been nothing, will always be nothing. At least when everyone was alive I was happy being nothing. There was no pressure, no stress. No one expects you to excel at anything, no one expects you to get anywhere, and you just go with the flow. But no one's here now. It's just me...If I am nothing...Am I really here? Maybe I'm dead...maybe this is limbo or something? No that's stupid. This is real, I'm alive, it hurts too damned much not to be.

"Where do I go now?" Why am I talking to myself? There's no one here but me...but it helps, it does help, to hear a voice, even though it's my own. But it doesn't sound like my own now...it's a little comforting. Like someone's here with me...Not alone? No, always alone. Will always be alone...how can anyone understand me after this? How can anyone want to know me? Who wants to be friends with a crazy girl who talks to herself and has made friends with a fucking scratching sound....ah its there again. Good...So I'm really not alone here huh? Or...maybe I am? Maybe I really am going crazy and I'm making up that sound in my head! All part of me creating a second personality or imaginary friend or something. No. Stop this. Dad hated it when I did this, when I would convince myself I was crazy. I wanted to be special...to be different. He'd just sit me down and tell me I didn't need to be crazy to be special, and I was always special to him. That's all I needed. Just someone to tell me they loved me, that they cared. But now who do I have? No one. I'm alone now. If I get out of this city whose going to love me? Who's going to sit me down and tell me they really care? No one, because I have no one, and no one will have me after this. A stranger in the street isn't suddenly going to tell me I'm the most importing thing in their world...isn't going to validate my reason for existence. Maybe it would be better if I just fade away then. Just disappear...

"Where do I go now?" Again, that question. I can't answer it. I don't have anywhere to go after this...where is nowhere exactly? I remember that film, I loved it when I was little, yellow....yellow submarine yes! The Beatles. They went to nowhere land and met that nowhere man. HA a smile, I'm smiling, god I loved that film. They took him with them to that rainbow place where they sang and played songs all day long...Even the stupid nowhere man found somewhere to go...Maybe I can too? What's wrong with me? Why am I being so depressing? I have to keep smiling. Dad used to say, even when things are going horribly, if you just smile it would make it easier. But sometimes it's so hard to smile. I smile for a second then this reality comes back. I need to stay with that happy thought to get through this...I should drink some more. I'm not drunk yet. It'll make it easier to lose track of reality, it'll make everything seem...easier. That's the problem with these stupid little bottles. One does nothing for you, you have to drink three or four before you'll get an effect...This will be my third... Where are they? Where's Hunk? Why aren't they here yet....why cant they find me? God I can't be alone much longer...I'm thinking too much, should stop thinking...Should I go try and find them? No...He'll be out there. Watching. I know he will because he told me! He told me! No stop it, don't remember, don't remember that voice, it was so low, but I can still hear it ringing in my ears! So rough and....sad. So sad. Oh god his eyes, I saw his eyes. He's in so much pain, how can he go on? He wants me to help but I cant, I cant, I'm too scared, he'll...he'll kill me I know it. If he gets me again...it won't be long till he...stop. Stop it again stop it! Don't think like that no. Hunk will come. I know he will. He'll come and make it better. Then we'll go. Go somewhere, he'll take me away I know he will! I won't run away again I promise! I'll stay right next to him, he won't let anything else get close to me, nothing will get me again. He won't get me again. No....Hunk won't let him. What? What was that? The scratching, it's...on the other side of this desk....what...what is it? I'm screaming. Why am I screaming? Why can't I control myself?! Stop...stop. It's a rat. I knew it was a rat. It ran across my feet, under a cabinet...poor thing. I scared it. I didn't mean to...I didn't want to...

"NAOMI?!" What? What's that? My name? Someone's shouting for me...someone...oh god I'm not alone! No not alone anymore! I can't talk, my voice wont work...I can't move, oh god why can't I move! It's gone...The voice....I can't hear anything now. No he went...It was Hunk...he left me again!? No, scream Naomi scream, find your voice...

"Naomi? Is that you?" I can't see the door...I can't see him. It sounds like Hunk but...

"Hunk?" No...I don't think it is. Why isn't Hunk here? Why didn't he come for me?

"No, It's Alabama, its ok, you can come out now, its safe, there's nothing here...." Of course. Alabama. He came...he's standing in the room now, staring at me. Is it really him? Am I just dreaming? Am I really not alone anymore? I'm shaking, I can't stop shaking. I'm in his arms now. My head buried in his chest, he's so warm...so alive. So here. Not alone. I can't stop these tears...its all coming back to me. When I ran...

"I was so scared he kept on following me and I was running so fast and there was so many zombies and I tried to lose him and I couldn't and I didn't know where I was going and I couldn't breath and then I came here and then he..." Breathe. Breathe. I'm so confused...where am I again? This office...no it's a factory. Yes I ran here, through all those back away from Him. There was so many zombies...I ran straight past them and he tore them up, one by one, behind me, I thought maybe it would slow him down. But it didn't. He's made to kill....Too many tears, not enough oxygen...I'm so dizzy.

"It's ok, I'm here now, and I won't let anything hurt you..." Yes. Alabama's here, he won't let anything get me now. I'm safe. He's so strong...nothing could get past him to me right now. Nothing.

"I don't wanna see him again, please don't let him get me again.." Maybe I can breathe again...I'm sure Alabama wont let him get me...not now. No not now...

"Did it hurt you?" Yes. Oh god yes. Too much, it hurts too much. Why can't I talk? Why won't my voice work? Why can't I tell him? Alabama's hands on my neck, so gentle, not like his...

"He grabbed me by the neck and..." No can't tell him. Can't tell him yet. Body won't let me, crying again. So many tears...I'm sitting down. How did that happen? Alabama must have sat me down...good, not so dizzy anymore...Why couldn't he hold me a little longer? Just a little longer...but I'm not alone anymore. No. Alabama's here and he won't leave me now...

"Here Naomi..."Alabama's holding out a tissue for me...He looks worried about me...wait...no. No he doesn't. His eyes...they aren't worried. He's gone now, looking in desks for something...no he has to care about me. From the way he acts he cares...He is worried...but his eyes...no don't think like that. Not now. Wait...where's Hunk...

"Where's Hunk?...He is ok isn't he?" My voice. Still not my voice...all raspy and old sounding...not me at all. He did it. He hurt me, made me sound like this. Damn him. Why hasn't Alabama answered, where's Hunk? He should be with him...unless he's...

"Well...he's..." Footsteps. No is it him again? No it can't be? Too light....but what if it is? Oh god no not again not again I can't do it not again! Alabama will protect me! He won't let him get me again, no he won't, he'll fight for me I know he will!

"Alabama have you found...Naomi!" It's Hunk. Oh god it's Hunk. Its not him...Hunk's here! He really did come for me! He was looking for me! He does care...

"Naomi...you're ok?" No. No I'm not! Why do they keep on asking that?! My feet wont work, they wont let me run to him like I did with Alabama...why not? Why cant I let him hold me? Oh...yeah...I forgot...he doesn't do that. He's not like that...Not that kinda guy...

"Uh huh....the Nemesis he..." The tears again. Crying again! Can't stop though, I can't stop crying...it hurts so much! Everything. Everything is fucked up!

"Here sit down, don't start crying again, take a tissue and I'll get you a drink ok?" Alabama. He's sat me down again...a drink? Yes...I'd like one of those. They're talking about things....I can't understand what they're saying, everything's garbled. Maybe it'll become clear when I stop crying...I just have to calm down. Hunk's here now, Alabama too, I'm not alone anymore. Everything can get back to normal...or semi-normal anyway. No more thinking. Oh god....they're going to ask me what happened. Can I tell them without totally losing it? How can they understand? They don't get it, they don't understand that...

"He's still....he's still human...inside." I'm speaking out loud! I found my voice at last...Maybe I can tell them. Maybe I can make them understand.

"He's...He's trapped in there! In that body! How could they do that to him? He's...He's just in so much pain..." It hurts to talk. Hunks staring at me, still worried...must be my voice, it's pretty bad. I sound like a frog...if a frog could talk I guess...That would be cute, why couldn't Umbrella make a talking frog instead of...Him.

"That's why we have to help him Naomi. If we run into him again....we put him out of his misery yeh? Don't worry, I wont leave you again ok?" Alabama gets it. We can't let him go on, he doesn't want to. It must be horrible to have to live like that...

"Naomi...I know it might be hard but, please tell me what happened, I have to know so I can try and figure out what Nemesis might do next." Hunk's given me another tissue. God he's so strong, how can he be so strong? How does he cope with shit like this? His hand is on my knee...I'm glad, it's not much, but it is comforting...He's also kneeling down, so his face is at the same level as mine. I can't read his face...but his eyes are understanding, I can take my time, he won't rush me. He's sweet, he keeps gently squeezing my knee, showing that he's here for me. I think I get it now, it's Alabama. He doesn't want to show too much emotion in front of Alabama. Maybe he thinks it will make him look weak. This is good for me, focusing on other peoples problems makes me forget my own. I can finally breathe again but...Hunks waiting for me to tell him what happened...ahh just be calm.

"Ok...I'll...I'll try. I ran, I know I shouldn't have but I just did I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Hunk squeezes my knee again, it's ok, there's nothing for me to be sorry about, I ran because I was scared, Hunk doesn't blame me for doing that...

"He was right behind me...I know he could have ran faster but...but he didn't. I don't know why...it was like he was just playing with me...toying with me! I had to run through all these zombies and...over things and...it didn't slow him down. He just tore up those zombies...it was horrible! There was blood everywhere...I just couldn't lose him....oh, thanks..." Alabama's given me a coffee I think...eugh no, it's mostly whisky...I didn't know there was a kettle in here? I guess I didn't look around properly...I was so scared I just ran in here and hid...I hate whisky. But...I'll drink it anyway.

"Sorry seems like we're all outta milk...shoulda popped into a store on the way here eh?" Alabama's joke wasn't so funny, but Hunks reaction was. He just shook his head a little and rolled his eyes...I'm starting to feel like myself again...I like having them both here, it's not so hard now...or maybe I'm just drunk.

"That's ok...well..err I just couldn't lose him, then I saw this place. I thought I could hide in here but...he got to me before I could get in. I turned round and he was just there....staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I just stared back....it was like forever but I think it was only for a few seconds.....then he..." I can't! I can't do it! I don't want to tell them! I don't want to remember! Alabama looks impatient, he wants to know what happened...but Hunk...he just squeezes my knee again...its ok...I can tell them a little of what happened...as long as Hunk doesn't leave...

"He...he touched...he touched my face..." I can't tell them! I...I can still remember the feel of his rough hand on my cheek...then his thumb tracing an invisible line down the side of my face to my chin...then up to my lips! No no! I don't want to remember! I don't want to remember how his hand travelled down my neck then...then to my chest...and then he had his arm round my waist! He pulled me towards him...and god he's so much more bigger than me, I thought he was going to swallow me up! I hated that feeling, I couldn't breath, there was no space...and then his body was...almost moving...he was changing...I was so scared...no I'm still so scared.

"He just touched your face? Then what did it do?" I don't know I don't know! I don't know what to say now...I can't tell them what happened! I can't tell them all of it...I can hardly think about it...I can't talk about it yet. Hunk's thumb is rubbing my kneed, slow smooth movements, backwards and forwards....just concentrate on that. If I concentrate on that I can stay calm...and his voice was so...caring...god I need that right now.

"I tried to get away but he....but he grabbed me...here..." I show Hunk my neck and he gasps...it must look bad then. He really does look concerned for me now...in his eyes and face...I just wish he would give me a hug or....or something....I don't know...

"He grabbed me and pulled me right up to his face...I couldn't breath and then...then he just threw me back down and...and just walked away and I couldn't breath I just couldn't breath!" I can still feel his hot sticky breath in my face...his rough hand round my neck. He's so strong yet he held me so gently at first...but then he saw something in me he didn't like, god I don't know what...his hand steadily got tighter round my neck and I couldn't breath anymore...then he pulled me up off the floor so I was even closer to him and he..he whispered. Watching. That's what he said....just one word. Watching. He let me go and left...just turned around and left me there! Even he left me....Everyone leaves.... Alabama takes my empty cup and gives me the rest of his...even more alcohol in this on than there was in mine...I'm not complaining.

"Then you came up here to hide, and left your jacket on the stairs in the hope one of us would see it?" What? My jacket...I don't remember...I thought I lost it. It must have fallen on the stairs...

"I...don't remember. I don't really remember how I got up here..." Hunks standing up now, he's leaning towards me...is he? Is he going to....? No. No, he's just checking my gun...why would he openly comfort me in front of Alabama? Why would he comfort me at all really...he's never made the first move....never. I wish he would though....Wait...there was the hotel? But...It felt different...He...I don't know...it almost felt forced...not real. The way he touched me...he just wanted sex. That's why I didn't give in...isn't it? But now....God why wont he just....He looks like he wants to hold me or say something...anything! But he wont...he just won't. I...I doubt he ever will actually....oh god...I can't think about this now...please Naomi don't think about things like that...not now...

"You didn't try to shoot it? Why not?" Hunk doesn't really sound surprised...he's just asking a question that should have an answer. I just shrug...I don't really know, I mean I had the gun in my hand the whole time but I never once tried to shoot him...I...I wanted to but...I don't know, he's just still so human to me and...his eyes. God his eyes when I saw his eyes I just couldn't...

"We should try to get moving as fast as possible, I have a feeling the Nemesis will probably come back, and I certainly don't want to be here when he does. Alabama, you can carry Naomi's bag for a while can't you?" What? No! No we can't! I have to tell them! If we go out there...if I go out there he'll be there! Waiting for us!

"No....no we can't...I can't..." Alabama's helping me get my jacket on but I don't want to go! I can't go out! He'll come back to get me and then he'll...

"It's ok, I won't let nothing hurt you ok?" Alabama's put his arm around me, he's smiling, confident that he can protect me...but how can he? No...I can't go back out there! Who knows what the fuck's gonna happen!

"No! He's watching! He said so! He said he would and I know he's out there!" They don't understand! They just don't get it! They don't know what he's done to me! The Nemesis isn't after them, he's after me!

"He said? He talked to you?" Alabama doesn't believe me!! No...Hunk too...They don't believe me, I can tell by the way they are looking at each other...but he did talk, I know I heard him!

"You think I'm crazy don't you? He said he was watching! Watching me! Whatever...the point is he is out there and he's following me! I'm not going back out there!" God I'm getting hysterical. Hunks moving towards me...is he going to slap me, like the last time I got like this? Damn it I don't care...

"Shussh, calm down ok? I believe you, the Nemesis is highly intelligent for a B.O.W. But we can't stay here. I'll be with you, the Nemesis won't get you again, as long as you stick by me you'll be safe..." He hasn't slapped me. He's just being so sweet...so gentle, he's got a good grip of my shoulders but he's not hurting me...he's just as strong as Alabama...the two of them together should be able to stop him...I'm sure of it. Yes. I have to believe that! Hunks already let go of me and moved away...no, no I wish he would just...

"I.....I guess...I'm sorry, I just...he's...I'm sorry. Thank you...both of you, I mean I really don't know where I would be now if you didn't..." I still can't stop the tears, I don't want to cry anymore, its so tiring but...my body just won't listen to me! I wish this really was a movie or something, where the hero can make a corny joke, we all laugh and the screen cuts to the next important part of the story. Then I could miss out all this in-between shit!

"Come on, put your jacket back on, we have to keep moving Naomi." I must look like a right fool. My jackets half on, on just one arm...I'm in such a state, how could I let myself get like this? I have to get a grip. Be like them. It's the only way I'm going to get through this. If I carry on the way I've been going, the next time Nemesis turns up, I'll cry like a baby and he'll...he'll get his way because I won't fight back. Well that's going to change. I will fight back next time. Fuck this shit. I'm tired and fed up. I just wanna get out of this stupid city and...and...do something! Anything! Anything but this...

"Naomi. It'll be ok now..." It's Alabama and he's smiling at me again....yeh, yeh it'll be ok now....I hope. I just gotta keep a clear head. Not get so worked up anymore...I think the alcohols kicking in...Everything's kinda...blurry. Not in a bad way, it's just more...Fluffy. Everything just seems easier...I still don't wanna go though...

"Alabama...I er...thank you for ...you know..." I should thank him. He helped a lot...Just being held made it more bearable, reminded me that I really not alone. I was so stupid, thinking I was the only one hurting here, what about Alabama? The way he looked at me back at the clinic, when he was talking about what happened out there...This affects him as much as it affects me! I was so selfish!! What about Hunk though? I don't know...I'm sure this all gets to him...he does look awfully tired...and sometimes I can see pain in his eyes but...sometimes, he's just empty. Nothing. And he did say he didn't care about anyone or anything, I mean I know it's not true but...god I don't know, I'm too tired and too drunk to think about stuff like this...

"Here, keep your gun here, it'll be easier for you to carry this way" Oh my god. Hunk's just come up behind me and...Put the gun down my jeans. It's cold...I don't know what to do...should I say thank you? Oh god I'm so embarrassed he was so close to me and...Alabama's laughing a little...I must look stupid. Am I blushing? I think I'm blushing...no I'm sure I'm blushing! I think I'm drunk...

"Right lets get moving then. Back out the front and down the main road...Don't worry Naomi, I'm sure Nemesis has moved on already, I doubt he's outside waiting for us..." Hunk's probably right, Nemesis has probably moved on but...I still don't want to go out there. That's where he...Don't think. Don't think about it. Maybe if I pout? If I ask nicely? No, I doubt it will work...I'm not stupid, the main road is the best course it's relatively clear, and the back roads...well. They're all blocked off and locked and...just too much trouble...Alabama's just staring back at me. I don't think my pouting technique will work on him...Hunk on the other hand? I have managed to get my own way with him a few times....he is warming to me...but in front of Alabama? No I think it's working. He's thinking about going another way! I can tell! His heads tilted slightly to the right and he's smiling a little...just a little....he's...he's saying no. Shaking his head just a tiny bit...no. It was worth a try I guess but...I still don't want to go out front...cant they see I'm scared?

"Let's....Let's go then. The faster we move out of here the faster we get to.....you know..." We might as well just go, like I said the faster we get out of here the faster...I don't know where we're going...where I'm going to be more specific. At the moment I'm just tagging along...at the end...who knows where I'll end up...I don't think its something I really want to think about just now...all this thinking has given me a headache...or maybe it was the whisky?

"Good, come on then, let's get going..." Alabama's smiling at me. So is Hunk. They're right. Let's go. I'm ready....at least...I think I'm ready...Well I've managed to get my jacket back on properly, that's a start...I better do something with my hair too, it's a mess at the moment...I'll just tie it up again and worry about the knots later...I...I just have to smile and push my way through this, just take those first few steps out the door...and everything should be...no will be ok. Yes! It'll be alright now...Hunks just walked out...I think...I think I better stay real close to him now...


	13. Price of Redemption chapter 13

Wow chapter 13. WOW. Thanks to all the new people that reviewed, your reviews spurned me on

Please comment on this chapter, it was kinda hard to write.

More coming soon chapies byseeeeee

Oh yeah Resident evil/Hunk Capcom. Naomi/Alabama me. Sweet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell did that Nemesis do to Naomi? Its broken her...she's not herself at all. She's keeping something from me, I can tell. I think she wants to tell me but...something's stopping her.

"Oh god....no..." It's Naomi, I almost don't recognise her voice anymore. It's just a hoarse whisper now...damn that Nemesis. She's lucky though, it could have broken her neck...but she got away. That's twice now she's got away from it. Very lucky... Or, perhaps not. The question is why has it not killed her yet? What kind of hold does she have over it? Something else happened to her when we got separated, but she won't say what. I've asked a couple of times...so has Alabama, but we both get the same response. She shakes her head and starts to cry. Alabama's given up trying to talk to her, he's too impatient. He decided to walk up ahead. I'm glad, it gives me time alone with Naomi...I'm actually surprised he decided to leave us alone. I thought his main objective was driving a wedge between us but...maybe he's given up? Hah, no I doubt that. He's just trying to come up with a new plan I bet...We've just turned into another main road. Into yet another road block. But this time its where some of the local police made a stand. Their corpses line the floor, well, the ones that can't turn into zombies....most have no heads. The police cars are covered in blood and gore...pure carnage. I pretend that sights like this don't affect me....but they do. They always come back, late at night... God damn it, these guys put up a good fight...and died. They stood their ground and their reward was living death. Naomi looks like she's going to throw up...I think Alabama gave her too much to drink. I shouldn't have let her drink at all...but she looked like she needed it. The truth is I did as well. After realizing that she was gone...I don't know what came over me. I just had to find her, no matter what. I kept on thinking about how this endangers my mission...but another voice in side just kept on saying, fuck the mission. Just find her. And I followed that voice. Alabama just wanted to give up, logically, I should have agreed with him, but I made up some bullshit story about how she is the perfect bait...What's worse, is that its true. It's obvious the Nemesis is drawn to her...wherever she goes, it will go. And when Alabama found her first...Damn it, I nearly kicked myself. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and....no. No damn it no! Can't think like that...shit, Alabama's right. I've got it bad. Naomi's staring at a zombie, its slowly making its way towards us...She has this distant look in her eye, she's looking at the zombie but...it's as if she isn't. She's looking right through on, we have to keep moving..." Now she's staring at one of the patrol cars, it's a particularly messy one...I'm trying to push her forward by placing my hand on her back but she just stumbles alongside me...

"Why did this have to happen...? Why am I the only one alive?" Survivor guilt. A subject I am well versed in. I thought this would happen to her sooner or later. I knew her happy go lucky personality wouldn't win out against this...I just wish she would smile again. Her last smile was for Alabama, and she hasn't smiled since. Jerk. He's spun her all the lines, I'll protect you, I wont let anything hurt you, I promise I wont leave you...then he goes and walks off on his own without a second glance back to her. Granted I know how he feels. Naomi's moving to slow for him, but I'm used to it now. We move fast and Naomi...well, slow doesn't even cover it. But he can't make promises then just walk off like that!

"I don't know Naomi...things just...well happen." It's not a good answer but I can't think of a better one. It's a question I've asked myself over and over again...I can't believe I'm thinking about this, and it's something I was moaning about but, I actually miss her constant chatter. She's just...dead now. So silent. She's asked the odd question here and there, usually the same as the last one but then nothing. She becomes silent again. I think this is another reason why Alabama's walked off, he tried so hard to get her to talk, cracking all these stupid jokes, but she didn't respond. He got tired of her. But me, no, I don't care. If she wants to be silent, then so be it. It's up to her, I'm not going to force her to smile...But, I should at least try to help...Shouldn't I? Should I....put my arm around her? She is walking awfully close to me...I don't know...

"I....I really feel like...eating ice cream....maybe that will make all this go away..." Ice cream? What on earth is she talking about? Hah...it's the old Naomi poking through. She's not as far gone as I thought...good, I'm glad. My arm's around her now, pulling her close...I didn't think I was going to do that, must have done it subconsciously...

"I don't think it'll make all this disappear but...it would be nice for a few minutes eh?" she's giggling a little, I made her smile, not properly but just a little. I wonder what made her change? She's not completely herself but she's getting there...then again...she'll never be her normal self ever again will she? Not after seeing all this...

"I think....I think I'm a little drunk....I'll tell you a secret...back there I drank three of those little tiny weenie bottles of vodka..." She drank that much and she's still standing? Amazing. Although...I think reality has sobered her up quite a bit...

"Your secrets safe with me. Just don't fall over ok?" She's smiling up at me, a big grin, a real smile. God that smile, for a second I thought I'd never see it again...sure she would smile again but...not truly. Not one that seemed to come from deep down inside her. Ha, you know what, I'm reading too much into those smiles of hers...

"I won't...but you'd catch me anyway...right?" she would probably take me down with her as well but...

"Yeah. I would." Alabama's stopped up ahead. He's staring at us...no at me. Fuck him. You know what, I don't care anymore. If he can get away with being all over Naomi then so can I. Anyway, it will be his word against mine when we get back to base. Why the hell was I so worried about all this? He can't do anything here! He's trying to get on Naomi's good side, so he can take her away from me...and I was willing to let him do it without a fight! Hell no. I won't let him. He doesn't deserve her.

"You two took your time..."He looks to me, then Naomi, then me again and then raises his eyebrow...

"She felt a little dizzy. You gave her too much to drink." He just shrugs, and flicks his cigarette on the floor...damn it I almost forgot, I only have a couple left...and I'm itching for one right now...

"Then let's rest up somewhere...that apartment block there." There's an apartment building to our right, no fires, and door looks sturdy enough...I just nod. Naomi's still clinging on to me...I think its making Alabama jealous. You can see it in his face. Yeh well if he was a bit more patient with her then maybe he would be in my position., but I'm glad he isn't. I didn't like how he touched Naomi back in that factory...hugging her when she got upset, I don't want him to hurt her, like all the others....There's zombies in the apartment blocks corridor. Alabama takes out a few and shoves a door open, it wasn't locked...

"Our lucky day. Come on in folks..." Alabama walks straight in, ignoring the on-coming zombies. Naomi's hesitant though, it's almost as if she's stuck to the ground...

"Not locked? Why? Why? What's in there? And what about them?!" I squeeze her arm a little, its just my way of telling her to calm down, that it'll be ok, she understands because she nods and forces her self to breathe. She lets me lead her into the apartment and lock the door behind us. Alabama's already making himself at home...Naomi's walked over to the sofa and dropped down onto it, curling up into a ball...

"Don't fall asleep...we can't stay long..." she just nods at me. She'll probably fall asleep anyway, she's already having trouble keeping her eyes open, hopefully she'll just doze...No, this could be bad news, there's blood on the floor, leading to one of the doors, a bedroom perhaps? I nod at it but Alabama just shrugs. He doesn't care. Idiot. Naomi's eyes are closed, she hasn't noticed the blood stains yet...good. There's no noise coming from the other room so hopefully whatever's in there is dead...The door isn't locked. And I was right, it is a bedroom and there's a corpse slumped on the bed. Another suicide. Like Naomi's father. The guns empty, they must have only had one bullet...Wait, there's a noise coming from the room on the left...I think it's an en-suite bathroom.

"Hello?" Idiot. Why do that? Agh! I'm losing it! What if it was a Hunter or, wait, how could a Hunter get in there? I am losing it...

"Talking to yourself? I'm told that's the first sign of insanity..." He should know. Alabama pokes the body on the bed and checks the gun for ammo like I did.

"There's something behind this door, could be a zombie., but I can't hear any moans so..." Alabama just shrugs and pushes the door open! Damn it I'm not ready! SHIT! Something's just ran out in front of me towards the lounge...Naomi!

"It's a cat. You shit yourself over a cat? What the hells wrong with you? Ha! Man you must be getting senile in your old age..." Alabama's walked back out towards the lounge...

"Crap..." I'm talking to myself. I did shit myself. Over a cat. A stupid cat, and in front of Alabama...Wait, what if it's infected? Naomi's still dozing on the sofa and Alabama's snooping around the room, looking for the cat perhaps? I should too, if it's infected then we'll have to...

"Wha'cha doing?" It's Naomi, she's got one eye open... Her voice has picked up a little bit, well, as much as it can. Her neck is still badly bruised, it seems to get worse every time I look at it, I wish there was something I could give her to help. But, a bruise is a bruise, you can't make them magically go away. I made her take a few pain killers, which I shouldn't have, she has had a lot to drink, but they don't seem to have done her any harm...

"A cat ran out here." She's perked up, smiling...

"A kitty?! Really? Where?!" Now she's looking for the stupid cat, damn I shouldn't let her get too attached to it...

"Here, behind the cabinet.." Alabama's found it, I can hear it now, it's hissing at him...

"Don't scare the poor thing....here kitty come on out, its ok..." Naomi's down on the floor, trying to get the cat out....

"No, Naomi get up, if that cat's infected...." She was just about to put her hand under the cabinet, but she's stopped now....

"Oh....I see....erm......how, do we errr know..." She's got up off the floor again, moved a little closer to me...

"I say we shoot it. Be on the safe side..." Alabama's too concerned with looking behind the cabinet, he didn't see the look on Naomi's face when he said that. We can't kill the cat, it'll upset her. The cat's jumped out and ran to one of the windows, it's scrambling up the curtains, trying to get to a shelf I guess....

"Aww he's scared the poor thing! Can't we keep him?" It would be good for her I guess, having something to look after, get her mind off the situation at hand, and it is making her smile...making her happy...

"Are you crazy? I see where you're coming from Naomi but we really can't keep him! How are we gonna look after him huh? And if he is infected, one scratch and that's it!" Hang on....Alabama's right. For once anyway....I can't believe I was putting Naomi's happiness in front of our safety....Shit. What's wrong with me? Alabama's taking aim, he's going to shoot it on the curtain. Naomi looks like she's going to run in front of the bullet...I've got a hold of her now. She can't get hurt....

"NO Don't! Please! Don't hurt him!" She's holing back the tears, but Alabama's already shot. He's done the right thing. There's no way we could have carried a cat with us. It was a stupid idea. No, I was stupid.

"It was the right thing to do Naomi. It's better for him this way..." Naomi doesn't care what Alabama says. She's not listening, I can tell from the way her muscles in her shoulders have all tightened up. If I don't keep a hold on her she'll pounce on him.

"You bastard! How could you do that? He had as much of a right to survive as I do! As we do! We shoulda saved him! We could have saved him!!!" Alabama's laughed a little but he's stopped now, he didn't realise how much that stupid cat would have meant to Naomi. We had to kill it but...it could have been handled better.

"I'm sorry Naomi....I didn't mean to upset you its just we really couldn't have looked after it. Think about it, the moment we came in contact with some zombies, it would have bolted. What would we do then? Run after a cat?" Naomi's looking at the floor, shaking her head, she knows Alabama's right but....I don't know. I don't really care that the thing is dead but for those few short minutes Naomi liked it. She's lost a lot, her sanity might be the next thing to go...

"Just get out of my face. Please. Just....Just...Fuck off!" Alabama's got a confused look on his face. I nod to him to get out...

"I'll...just go wait in the corridor then...." He's shaking his head as he walks out, there are a few zombies out there to keep him occupied. I've loosened my grip on Naomi's shoulders, she's sobbing now...

"He didn't have to........did he?" I don't know what to say...I'll just stay silent. She's turned round and pressed herself to my chest, she wants me to hold her....I shouldn't...shit I'm getting in too deep with her. But I don't want her to cry...I know that I should turn away, leave her to die here somewhere but, something's stopping me...

"He was right Naomi, we couldn't have kept that cat, and it was probably infected anyway....it wouldn't have been fair on it." She's nodding a little, still sobbing.

"Look...if you're still tired, we can stay here a little longer, you can rest....yeh?" She's shaking her head again..

"Naomi...are you sure you're ok? Apart from the cat...If there's something bothering you, you can tell me, you know that right?" She's giving me a funny look now, she doesn't know how to take me. I can see how I've confused her so far, one minute I'm so stand-offish, the next I'm playing the caring hero...I need to make up my mind, for my sake...and hers...

"I...I know. I'm ok...please...don't worry about me. I'll be ok....I was just upset about the cat...I've always wanted one really...." She's faking a smile. Hasn't she realised that I can tell the fake ones from the real ones? I don't want her to fake a smile and tell me its ok, I want her to tell me the truth...I can't stand back anymore...but...I can't tell her how I ....I....I don't know. Shit.

"Naomi...you're doing well. You've been really brave....I'm proud of you, you've come a long way since I met you...." Shit. That isn't what I want to say...I mean it is. I am proud of her, how she's held herself together, so what if she cries sometimes...

"I...You are? I....Thank you...I mean...that means a lot to me..." She's holding back the tears again....

"Cry...if you want. I don't mind..." Gunshots...Alabama will be back in a minute...She's trying to hold herself together, only letting a few tears fall...I have to make a decision now, what am I going to do?....I wipe a few away for her but I'm just making it worse, she's sobbing a little again...maybe...maybe I shouldn't have said anything...I didn't mean to make her cry again...

"Naomi I'm..." She's put her finger to my lips, shaking her head, she's still silently crying but...but she's smiling...Why?

"Please don't. Don't say anything." Her hands moved round to the back of my head, guiding me down...is she? Does she want me too....?

"Naomi I..." I don't know. I don't think I should do this...This...wouldn't be good. If we did become....attached, then it would make the next few days that much harder...I, damn it, I can't take her with me, Umbrella would....I don't want to think about it...

"I told you not to say anything." Her lips are merely a millimetre away from mine, I felt her warm breath as she whispered to me...She's staring at me again...is she waiting for me to move? I don't think I can...I cant do it...I know exactly what would happen to her, shit why have I been playing this stupid game?! I can't...I can't do this to her...I cant...I don't want to be the one that has too...

"I don't want to hurt you....please...stop Naomi...if we were too, you know...I would hurt you." Two minutes ago this is what I wanted, but that was just a little fantasy. Something I never thought I would actually go through with. I've been in two minds about this all along but now, its real, I know this can't happen! Its...it's not allowed. I can't turn my back on years of training, on my whole fucking life for her....can I? God, she looks hurt now and...And angry?

"I'm not an idiot. I can figure that out for myself. Anyway how much worse can my life get right now huh?" If only she knew...I've seen what Umbrella do to those that are disloyal to them...hell I'm the one that carried out most of those secret missions...

"I'm not going to do this Naomi...." I can't do it. I have to let her go...Not that I ever had her in the first place but...the consequences would be...if I stop now there's a chance of her surviving but if I...God, then I would have to...

"I don't understand...one minute you care then the next...why are you doing this to me? Don't you see....I need...." I've made her cry again...shit. I....I wish I knew exactly what I wanted, then I would be straight with her but...I cant decide...this is all new to me...And the consequences are just so...She hasn't looked away from me once. A few seconds ago she looked so angry with me but now...she's pleading with me, she wants me to...

"I...I'm sorry Naomi..." I'm confused. I don't know exactly what I want but...right now, I don't want her to cry. I can't stand to watch her cry anymore...It doesn't piss me off anymore, instead it...angers me. Why can't she be happy? Why can't she just smile? Why does she have to feel so bad that she can't stop crying?! Why am I making her cry?

"Do you remember? When we were at the hotel and you almost....I didn't know what I wanted then but I do now. I don't know what's happening to me, one moment I'm calm and everything is fine but then the next minute I'm freaking out! I'm scared all the time now and it gets so hard just to breath! But then I look at you and I know I can be strong...I just...I just want to be with you. Please...." She gasps a little when I kiss her, I surprised her...I surprised myself...I shouldn't be doing this, I know I shouldn't...Her lips taste salty, because of the tears...I pull her close and I know its clichéd but I can actually feel her heart beating through my jacket, she's got one hand on my cheek and the other in my hair...damn it no ones ever got this close to me before...not like this...she's taken the inactive and kisses me more forcefully...I've never been kissed like this before its...it...just seems right.

"Hey, are you guys ready now..." Alabama I forgot about him, I've pushed Naomi away, she almost falls backwards...Shit I pushed her too hard...if he saw us...no he's not at the door yet, he hasn't seen us...good...

"We're...we're coming..." Naomi's blushing a little, she looks a little confused as well...I cant look her in the eye...Shit what did I do? I shouldn't have kissed her....this is bad news.

"erm...Hunk I..." I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear her pleas or apologies or whatever the hell she wants to say. I can't hear it! That kiss proves it, it's too much for me, I'm not going to throw my life away for her! I can't get involved, I have to stop this right now...Why didn't I listen to that inner soldier all along! Why the hell did I have to start caring NOW? Why now?!

"We have to go now. Alabama's waiting....this little incident is over...it won't happen again." She's mumbling something along the lines of "what do you mean?" I will not throw years of training and loyalty down the drain. It's too dangerous, for her, and....for me. If Alabama saw us, if he knew, damn it...His word against mine? A load of bull shit, I've been involved in something like this before, they would put two and two together and I'll end up...dead. And Naomi? What kind of science project could they make up with her? I don't want to think about it. I was kidding myself before, I've been kidding myself all along, I can't get involved with her, its too risky. At least this way I can try and get her out of the city...But if I'm involved that way with her, she'd expect me to take her with me! To do that I'd have to leave Umbrella and I can't leave them, it's my life, the only life I've ever known....And I sure as hell can't take her back there. If Alabama mentions this in any of his reports, they'll be keeping a close eye on me, if I was to smuggle her back with me...I'd be caught trying to see her, or she'll be caught...Damn it this is all one big mess. I have to get her out of the city somehow. Try and get her to the edge of the city then into a car perhaps? She might be able to get out alone....I'm going to have to ignore her from now on, that way when I tell her to go it alone, she'll probably go willingly. Naomi's still mumbling, I can't really hear what she's saying, I'm already out the door....But, like I said before. This incident is over.


	14. Price of Redemption chapter 14

I DONT GET IT i uploaded this chapter ages ago, yet it never really appeared! I AM SO SORRY! I thought it was here for people to read, but its telling me it isnt! so i duno whats going on so i uploaded it again ;; so sorry, so sorry i am sooo slow. Once again i hate this chapter but eh whatta gonna do?? thanks for everyone who reviews and keeps up with slow little me!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I....I don't understand! He won't even look at me now....Why won't he look at me? I feel ill, I think I'm gonna be sick or something...Everything's kinda blurry too...I mean, I felt like this before we got to that apartment but...then I felt ok when I was sitting down. And when Hunk held me after Alabama killed the poor kitty...He just...He made me feel so safe but...but now...Now....Shit I don't know! I don't know why I even done it. Must have been the drink...I just wanted him so bad, all I could think about was the hotel, why didn't I give in then? I know he wanted me as well...But now? He just rejected me! It hurts so bad...I just took the chance and kissed him...Or did he kiss me? I can't remember the details it's all a little hazy but...I started it...Maybe I shouldn't have...Because now...Now he's...He won't even look at me! He hasn't said a word to me either since he said 'this little incident is over...it won't happen again...' Why? And why the hell did he call it an incident? I don't get him. I don't get any of it....He's been so....Weird. Even more than usual. One minute he cares so much, I can see it in his eyes, then the next minute he'll shut down on me...and that's what he's done. He's shut down, but usually he comes round to me again...But this time...I don't think he's...

"Naomi, your'e falling behind again, don't wanna leave you back there eh?" It's Alabama, at least he's being normal with me. He's trying to make up for killing that cat, I understand his reasons but...Why did he have to do it so quickly?! He could have sat me down and explained why the kitty had to die and at least let me leave the room...But, he is trying so hard to be nice to me, I actually feel a little guilty that I shouted at him...I don't realise that I'm falling behind, I'm trying to move fast but my feet wont let me. I just stumble around everywhere like the nuisance I am...I wish I would just fall in a hole and die...

"Are you ok Naomi? You've been acting weird since we left that apartment....Is it because of what I did? I said I was sorry, I really am...Or, did Hunk do something to you?" What should I tell him? I don't know...I don't care. I don't give a fuck anymore.

"I'm fine, don't worry about that cat thing, it just got a bit too much for me, I'm...I'm sorry too, I just wanna be alone for a bit..." I was so scared of being alone, and now that's all I want, I just want those two to push off and leave me to die somewhere...

"Ok...but...if anything happened....you can tell me ok? I promise I won't get mad or...I promise I'll help if I can..." He's sweet. But I don't know...I fell for Hunks words...And he doesn't care. What if Alabama is the same? They have the same background...They work for stupid Umbrella....They have the same fucking job for gods sakes!! But....oh god I don't know, I don't know what to do anymore.....

"Thank you..." I don't know what else to say....I don't think I have anything to say really....I wish I could re-wind time and go back and not kiss Hunk...I wonder why he acted like that? I mean...He was hesitant but...He didn't move away, he didn't push me away!! He was saying one thing but doing another! And I'm sure he kissed me!! I'm sure he was the one that kissed me first!! Yes! I remember now! He was saying some stuff about how he didn?t want to hurt me....I didn't listen. He was true to his word. We kissed...Got close...And he hurt me. I'm not a silly school girl anymore with a stupid crush! I shouldn't be feeling like this...I should just get over it. It's his loss....But I still....Oh god why did I have to kiss him??!! Stupid stupid stupid!

"Shit...We can't go this way...Naomi do you know another way round this block?" Hunks just standing in front of me and Alabama, he hasn't even turned round, it was Alabama that asked the question even though Hunk got up here first....Why won't he acknowledge me anymore?! I hate being ignored.......Ok, ok just focus on the matter at hand. Its this stupid fire, it's spreading through the city...And its right in front of us...Its taken over a couple of buildings and its too dangerous to go down some of the streets...I mean one of the buildings might fall on us or something....And...Well truthfully...I don't know this part of town that well....

"I...I don't know...I never used to come round here much...Cant we just go back?" Maybe we can circle round the fire...And....Into a whole horde of zombies and hunters and god knows what else...Damn it, how could I forget that!! That's why we came this way in the first place! It looked the safest route...To go back would mean fighting through stuff or wasting bullets as Alabama put it....Why am I so stupid?!

"No, remember what we avoided, don't wanna go back through that really....I have an idea though. We go under." Under? What the hell is he talking about? Under what? Hunks nodded to Alabama...They're moving over to the middle of the road...To one of the man holes...No way! No way no way no way!!! THE SEWERS? Eugh no way.

"Go in the sewers? Are you crazy? It stinks down there...." What about crocodiles!! I mean I know it's a myth that people flush baby crocodiles down their toilets when they get too big but...What if it was true!?

"We can cut through under the fire and out the other side, it'll be ok....And it doesn't smell that bad.....Well...Ok it does but come on live a little?" Hunk's already gone down into the sewer...He hasn't even looked at me...He doesn't even care that I don't wanna go down there....that I'm scared. Alabama's holding out his hand...I guess I have to go down. I really don't want to though....

"Be careful, the ladders a little slippy, walk along the edge, don't go into the water ok?" I nod, it's hard trying to stop myself from falling down the ladder, the world is still spinning for me...But I manage it ok. Hunk's got a flash light on in his pocket, it's really bright....Everything's brown and icky down here. And the smell...agh it reminds me of the summer, when the sewers would block up and that horrible shitty smell would be everywhere, and in the heat it was even worse! And it's ten times worse than that right now! I feel light headed again...Its gotta be the smell....Alabama's come down behind me, Hunks nodded at him and started to walk on ahead....I'll just follow him then shall I? Alabama must have put on his flashlight as well because it just suddenly got brighter behind me. I've got to be careful, the floor is really slippery. I think we're walking along the edge of the sewer, it's about a foot across, then there's the horrible stinky water in the middle, then I guess there's another walkway on the other side. I'm happy it's like this...At least I don't have to go in that icky water....

"Wha...What was that?" I heard something....A thumping sound....Like something heavy thumping on a carpet. Erm, sewers don't have carpets, do they? Maybe only rich peoples ones...Hunk's stopped in front of me and he's turned off his flashlight, Alabama's done the same. We're not in total darkness, there's some faint lights on the walls but....They don't help much...I can only just see Hunk in front of me...Shit. What should I do? I was going to grab on to Hunk, like I normally do, but...I can't now can I?

"Naomi...don't move unless I tell you to ok?" Ok. Ok. Don't move, I can do that. There's a few more thumps...They've stopped now...That's good isn't it? I turn round to speak but Alabama shakes his head....Ok be quiet as well then...Oh god they aren't going to make me go in that water are they???? Oh god!! No, I don't think they will, I mean they don't wanna go in there do they? Then we'd all stink like shit.........Hunks made some funny hand signals to Alabama, its those army things I think, I don't know what they mean, but...He's walked off on his own...Should I follow? Alabama's not moving, and he's not telling me to go ahead so...I guess I just have to stay put....But....But what about Hunk? Will he be ok on his own? What if the thumping noise gets him? What'll I do then? Oh god I hope he'll be ok....Actually, why the hell should I care? He doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him. Yeah. I hope that stupid thumping noise does get him!! No....I'm lying...I hope it doesn't...I do care about the stupid fool...Even if he never looks at me again...I do care. Damn it.

"Hey...you ok Naomi?"Alabama's whispering in my ear, I could only just about hear him...He's standing really close to me now...A little too close actually...I feel a little uncomfortable...Probably just cos its dark, he cant really see where he's standing, or he's just trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah...." I hope he heard me, I couldn't hear myself, I'm so scared to make a noise...that...thing whatever it is might come down here....

"Good...That's one nasty bruise the Nemesis gave you....Does it still hurt?" I can feel his fingers lightly touch my neck....He only touched me for a second, I think he knew I wasn't comfortable with that...

"Its...err...Yeah, a bit..." Not just a bit, a lot, my necks all stiff, I swear it hurts just holding my head up! At least my voice sounds semi normal now...Hey...How can he see my stupid bruise? Its almost pitch black in here....

"Wha...What do ya think it is?" I whispered that so low again, I'll be surprised if Alabama heard me...

"It?s a spider...no biggie...just don't know how many there is....that's why Hunk went on his own. We'd only slow him down..." No. I'd slow him down, that's why he went on his own. Alabama is more than capable to look after himself, I would get in the way. Wait? Spider? SPIDER? Shit...Hunk mentioned them when I first met him....Giant spiders...I thought he was kidding? Oh my god. I think I'm gonna throw up...I'm shivering...I can't stand spiders.

"Naomi? Shit your shivering...." Damn it, he can tell! Alabama's put his arm round me, trying to comfort me but its not working, nothing does when it comes to spiders and me...He's just lucky I haven't seen it yet...Because...I don't know what I'd do if I saw a giant spider! If I see one bigger than a penny, I freeze then start to cry....So if I see one as big as a fucking car? What the hell am I gonna do?? Shit. I have to compose myself...It's dark down here, I cant really see anything so that means I wont really be able to see them, yeh, just like in the air vents back at my office, I couldn't really see them so I wasn't really all that scared.....Aww who am I kidding? If they really are giant spiders of course I'm gonna see them! But if one does come round the corner, I can't just stand there and cry or scream...I have to make sure I fucking run.

"I don't like spiders...." Gunshots. I saw Hunk's shadow on one of the walls, he's gone round the corner then...Alabama's started to push me forward...There was only one burst of gunshots, that means Hunk shoulda got it? I mean he didn't scream or anything so it aint killed him has it? Unless it has that paralysing poison and it got him before he could scream and we are going to just go walk into its web!!

"Don?t worry Hunk got it...it'll be dead by now...just shut your eyes if you don't want to look at it...." I think I'll take Alabama's advice....

"There was only the one. We need to go through that gate over there, which means getting our feet wet." Hunks come out from the corner, he's turned his flashlight back on, it's too bright, I can't see his face. He's turned and jumped in the sewer water...eugh....It smells really bad...I don't wanna go in there....Is...Is that a cobweb? Its above me right now...This must have been that spiders...Its amazing, like that fake stuff you get at Halloween but...there's loads of it....I can see it all over the other side of the wall as well...It must have taken over that passage way to make its own little home...I kinda...I kinda wanna take a peak....but...I know that I'll freak out...I best not...but...shit, if that cobweb is that big...then the spider must be...?

"Naomi! Thought you didn't like spiders, and there you are contemplating going after one.." Its Alabama, I musta spaced out, he's already in that stinky water....Ick I don?t wanna go in!! A gate just creaked...that must be Hunk, he's got to that gate thing he was talking about....aww damn it. Alabama helps me into the water...It only comes up to his thigh, comes up over my bloody waist...Crap. Its cold and it smells and...shit did something just touch my foot?? Ok just walk Naomi the faster you go the faster you get out of this shit hole. Oh my god, that was funny! I am in a shit hole!!

"What are you giggling about huh?" Alabama's smiling at me, he's turned his flashlight to the side so it doesn't hit me in the face, I just shake my head and smile, it's not really that funny is it? Hunks waiting for us at the gate...It's weird...Why do these sewers have gates and stuff? Why are they here? I mean, what the hell can you steal in a sewer? Shit? Ok, ok, I know why they're here, to piss me off, that's why. It looks like there's another up ahead as well, damn it, and there's only this tiny edge on the wall, no proper walkway in this part of the sewer, so I have to keep on walking around in this crap! Why can't they have like little sewer boats or something....Oh no...What if there's more spiders? I think that's why Hunk and Alabama are walking along in silence now...I mean usually Alabama is chatting more crap than me...But at the moment, he's as quiet as a mouse!!! They must be keeping a ear out for more monsters and stuff....You know what, I actually think going through the fire would have been better than this....I was right, there is another gate in front of us, as per usual, Hunks already through it.... Why can't he wait for us...for me I mean? I know I'm slow but, hey come on Hunk and Alabama are a lot more bigger and stronger than me! The furthest I've ever walked was a couple of miles this one time....But I swear we must have walked about a million miles already!! I'm surprised I haven't collapsed yet! And I'm still dizzy...I'm trying not to fall over...I really don't want to fall head first into shit... Damn it, this stupid gate is heavy, I can't push it open, but Alabama can...With one hand. I really must be weak.

"Thanks......." He's really close behind me again....Why is he doing that? Does he...na, I mean I know he flirts with me but...its just cos we're down here. He can see that I'm scared so he's just trying to help, just like before...Still doesn't feel right though...Hunks up ahead, it looks like we've come to a sort of sewer cross roads, we can either go left, right, or straight ahead....

"Let's keep going ahead, that way we should get in front of the fire, going left or right might take us deeper into it..." Alabama's voice echoes all around...Didn't notice that before...I can hear water as water...Well this is a sewer duh Naomi. Shit! I swear something just brushed past my foot again....God I hope it wasn't a crocodile!! Ok, ok calm down just a myth...Right?

"What the hel...." Shit. Water...Everywhere...It's dark...I can't see...What's that...Alabama, he's pulled me up...I was under the water...Where's Hunk? Where's Hunk...? Shit, what happened....It happened so fast. One minute Hunk was there in front of me, then he was under the water...Then I was under the water and...Where did he go? Gotta find him...

"Naomi?! You ok...shit....We gotta get outta here..." Alabama's dragging me forward through the water...I can't stand up, my feet keep on slipping on the floor...Oh god what about Hunk? Where did he go?

"Wait! Hunk....Where's..." I cant breath, there's water in my mouth again....Its so fowl, I'm gonna throw up...I keep going under the water, Alabama wont let me get up properly!

"Gone, cant save him, we have to get out now Naomi, come on get up!" Gone? What does he mean gone?! Have to find him! I've managed to get on my feet, Alabama's let go but I'm not following him, I'm going back, we can't leave Hunk down here...Not down here! Not alone!

"NO NAOMI!" Alabama's still shouting for me but I've got away. Ok I'm back where we fell...If this is the right place then that means Hunk musta been dragged left? Shit I don't know I don't know! What should I do? Wait what was that? Someone splashing...Gasping for breath? I think its coming from the right tunnel but....Didn't he go left? Damn the echo's I can't be sure....Just run down there!!!

"Naomi wait! Shit don't run off like that..." Alabama again....

"Down here, I heard something I think its Hunk we have to go help!" Alabama tried to grab my arm, to drag me away probably, but I'm not gonna let him! I've gotta find Hunk...


	15. Price of Redemption chapter 15

Hey Hey! Sorry for the late update ! Thanks to Evila who pointed out my laziness in punctuation, I've tried to sort it out hope it's better! I also put the rating of the fic up because of the direction I might take and the stuff I imply in this chapter as well. I think I was pushing a pg-13 rating before with all the bad language, and I really don't want to offend anyone or hurt any little kiddies brains (even thou I know you all read these fics anyway I know I did! Hehehe :P ) Oh and I found something interesting out, apparently you don't bandage up cracked/bruised ribs anymore! You just have to leave them to heal for themselves, if you put pressure on the ribs when they are cracked, you might accidentally puncture your lung or something! So when I had Naomi bandage Hunk up, SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE she could KILL HIM AGHH! But for the fic, I'm gonna leave it in the world where it's safe to bandage up broken ribs ok? I also got a shout out to the company I work for "Continental…" har har some days I wish Hunk would come in and kill everyone --

Erm yeah back on track I'm kinda worried about what I might be writing in chapters to come, I'd really appreciate some peoples views on the Alabama character please even though you cant get much about him from this chapter, I would really appreciate some views on what is said about him anyways

Thanks a lot to all the new reviews it's great! Love to you allllll!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't breath! Shit! Where am I? Bars...? Iron bars? A gate! I can breath again, there's no way in hell I'm going to let go of these bars...I can feel something round my right ankle, it's stuck on tight, it must have dragged me here....But why did it stop? My right leg has been pulled right through the bars....Why isn't it trying to pull the rest of me through as well? I don't really care, I'm fucking happy it stopped, a few inches closer and I would have be in a world of pain...

"Hunk? Where are you?!" Naomi! She's looking for me? After what I said to her?

"Down here! BE CAREFUL" I have a feeling that whatever's got me isn't finished yet. I can see my torch a few meters away from me under the water, its giving off this eerie glow....What? Did I just see something slither past...Probably just my mind playing tricks on me, but I'm not going to rule anything out. I can see Naomi now, she's running as fast as she can to me. She's soaking wet as well. Yes, that's right, she got pulled under too...It all happened so fast so it's just a blur.

"Are you ok? God....What happened?" She's flopped down into the water next to me, after everything I said to her, she's still here...Alabama's no where to be seen. Like that should surprise me...

"I don't know. Something's got my ankle. Look, give me your gun and get out of here!" I don't know where any of my weapons are, I must have lost them all while I was being dragged along the sewer floor.

"What? And leave you here? Hell no!" Naomi's got up, she's trying to open the gate but I know it's locked tight. I already saw the rusted padlock and chains. She's looking around, franticly trying to come up with an idea, but she's in no state to do that.

"Just give me your gun, I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you in a minute." I wish she'd just give me the gun and get out of here, I don't want her to get caught up in this. Damn it! I've got a bad feeling something big is going to happen...

"No...I've got an idea!" Naomi's in the water again, she's reaching through the bars to my leg...What is she doing?

"What the hell do you think your doing? Just get out of here!" She's pressed up right against the bars, I can feel her fiddling around with my leg, she's trying to reach something...OF COURSE! My combat knife! I almost forgot I had it! Why would I forget something as important as that? What the hell's wrong with me...Naomi's managed to get my knife...Whatever has got a hold on my leg has loosened a little, I can pull my leg back....Just a little mind you, if I do it fast, the thing will probably try to drag me through the bars again. And like I said before, if it decides to do that, I will be in a lot of pain...I shudder just thinking about it...

"Yes...back a little more and then I can reach it..." Shit, I can't see a thing beneath the water. How the hell is she going to cut that thing off my leg...God she's probably going to cut my foot off!

"Naomi be careful...Naomi? Naomi...?" She's dunked under the water, I doubt she can hear me...Wait, the thing round my leg...Shit! It tightened but...Now it's gone! She must have got it! She's popped back up, taking in big gulps of air. She was in that water a little while...

"Ahh there, gone. Now we can go! Come on, before whatever got you comes back!" I agree but...What had me, and where did it go? I doubt it'll give up that easily.

"How did you...?" She's coughing up some water now, I don't want to even think about the kind of shit that's in this water...Wait shit is in this water, ha ha, I am so funny. Why am I thinking about useless things like that? Just focus on the matter at hand...That's why I probably forgot about my combat knife, I was thinking about Naomi...

"I just poked it a bit...I couldn't actually see a thing!" Now she's laughing, not very funny from my point of view though.

"Quick Naomi get up, let's move." My ankles ok, it didn't do me any damage really, there'll be another bruise to add to the collection tomorrow but other than that I'm fine. But Naomi's letting me lean on her...I don't really need to but...She looks happy, like she's accomplished something...I don't really want to upset her again so I'll let her hold me up for a bit...But she doesn't need to, I'm fine...Really..Well, except I smell like shit now. Naomi's passed her gun to me, not much use really, the bullets are wet, but it's better than nothing. I'll give my torch to Naomi, at least that's waterproof...We're moving silently through the sewer now...Where the hell did Alabama go?

"Naomi...This isn't the time to talk but....Thank you." This really isn't the time to talk, no doubt whatever grabbed me will be making a comeback in a few minutes.

"It's ok....I couldn't leave you there...that's all..." Her voice is so low, she sounds sad...I'm the one whose upset her aren't I? Shit...We're back to where I was pulled under...Which way? Damn, which way did we come from? And where the hell is Alabama?! It's always like this! He always does this...That bastard. Naomi's shining the torch down each tunnel, I can't see a thing.

"Damn....Can you remember which way we came from..." Naomi shakes her head...

"Shit. Hunk down there...look..." What? All I can see is darkness. Naomi's got the light pointed down the tunnel to our right. I still can't see anything...No there, tentacles? I've only read reports about them, haven't actually had the pleasure of encountering them before. No, I have now haven't I? No doubt whatever dragged me half way through the sewer was a tentacle. Apparently they are easy to get rid off, a few bullets, or a few stabs like Naomi did with the one that got me. But, if they manage to get hold of you and you don't have a weapon...I was lucky. But why didn't it try to kill me...What's that noise? Shit there's more tentacles at the end of the tunnel behind me! They're slowly making their way towards us...A trap? They lured Naomi to come and help me? I didn't know plants were that smart.

"Naomi, think carefully, which way did Alabama go?" She's starting to panic again, her hands are shaking. I can tell because she almost dropped the torch...

"I err...well....I don't know...I ran back here and I heard you were on my right so....that means that if we go.......shit....er right here that's where Alabama ran?" Naomi doesn't have the best sense of direction, but we're going to have to take a chance that she's right. If not, we're running into another trap with only one gun. A gun that will probably not work. Why didn't I keep a tighter grip on mine...Actually even if I did, that one still wouldn't be that effective, but then again, at least it's more powerful...I'll let Naomi go, I didn't need to lean on her anyway...Did the sewer walls just move, or is it just me?? Shit...Maybe...Maybe I am hurt?

"Ok...You go first, I'll follow closely behind ok...Quickly." Naomi nods, she's walking as fast as she can. I forgot how much more smaller she is than me, it's a great disadvantage for her being in the water, for me its just a nuisance but for her she has to work hard to get through it...The tentacles are slowly working themselves round the corner...They cover the way we came now. Shit how many bullets are left in this gun, I don't think Naomi's actually used it yet. And she still has the combat on. Don't be a pussy. You can handle this, you're the best Umbrellas got for Gods sakes, and they're only stupid plants...

"...Hunk... they're in the water...I can feel them..." She's right, I've tried to ignore the tentacles brushing past my feet. They seem to be trying to surround us before they attack, as long as we stay in front of them we should be alright...I think anyway...

"Just keep on walking..." They're moving across the wall on our sides now, I shoot twice in to a rather large tentacle. It's just absorbed the bullets, it's as if it doesn't care...Damn it. They're obviously not as easy to get rid of as reports have told me...

"Hunk...Light ahead! There's a hole in the wall or something...." She's right. It's a small tunnel and it should lead to a door or at least a ladder. Good. No wait, I recognize that noise...Low thumps...Spiders. Naomi isn't going to like this...

"No....Oh my god no way...they're......spiders and they're......" Naomi's dropped the torch in the water and fallen backwards. Shit! I've only just managed to catch her....She's fainted. God damn it! What a time to faint! Shit, this isn't good, spiders in front and the tentacles behind....Each second we stand still, the tentacles get nearer to us. It's odd how they don't just strike straight away. They seem to be waiting, perhaps playing with us? Since when did plants get intelligent? Wait, I have an idea....I've got Naomi in my arms now, I have to be careful. Just pray that I don't trip over something. Wait until the very last moment...The spiders are getting closer. There's actually one above my head, its waiting for me to move...I can feel the tentacles starting to slowly work their way around my legs....Just a few more now! The spider spits out acid but I'm well in front of it, I hear it hit the tentacle and then a great crunch! My plan worked, the tentacles are going for the spiders now, and ignoring us! That'll keep them all occupied for a good five minutes. Now let's just hope that there really is a door down here and its unlocked...I've reached the small tunnel. There are cobwebs everywhere but all the spiders have come out into the main sewer and are playing with the tentacles now. There is a door down here, and a small blue light above it. It's to an Umbrella building, there's the insignia on the door. That can mean two things. Either it will be full of zombies and god knows what, or it could have been cleared out in the earlier evacuations and be deserted. I'm hoping for the latter, but a having an easy entrance down here, I doubt that many important people were based in this building. I'm probably going to be running into a few zombies in a couple of minutes...The doors not locked either, that's lucky...

"Well what took you so long? I was going to leave without you......" More like unlucky. It's Alabama. There's a pile of zombies by the door...Obviously taken out by him, I'm sure he had fun doing that. And agh damn it he's got my bag AND weapons!

"You took my weapons? You fucking bastard you left me out there with only a combat knife!" He just shrugs and offers me a cigarette. I don't want his cigarettes.

"You would have done the same to me. Anyway, your little girlfriend saved you. Come on, its safer on the upper levels, I've already checked it out." He's heading towards an elevator. I don't trust him. I've already checked it out means that he looked at what lay ahead of him and decided that I should deal with it. But with Naomi like this I have no other option than to follow him, plus he's carrying my stuff and taking it with him. I do not want to be in Raccoon City with only a wet handgun for a weapon.

"Where are we?" Alabama's pressed the first floor button, we were on the lowest floor I think...

"We lucked out, a small security training centre. I doubt any of the weapons or ammo is left, but there's working showers and changes of clothes...I'll look after Naomi, if you want..." He's giving me a smile. I know what that smile means and there's no way in hell I'm leaving an unconscious girl in his care ever again....I still remember what happened last time. He killed a doctor we had taken prisoner, I've got no idea of what she did to piss off Umbrella, but we had to take her in anyway. Left Alabama in charge of her while I took a lunch break with the rest of my squad, we were only two rooms away! It was a bad idea to leave him alone. I came back to her cell to find her dead. Not one drop of blood on the floor. It was all over the ceiling. I mean how the fuck do you kill someone yet only get blood all over the ceiling? Of course gravity came into play later on, and the blood dripped down but...Still to kill her and not get blood on the floor...I just don't understand it! At least I'm a professional assassin, I try to keep it clean....And most importantly...I don't kill for fun.

"She'll be fine on her own." I actually wish I took that cigarette from Alabama, my pack will be ruined now. Naomi's still out cold, and doesn't actually look that well...Must be all the dirt.

"So......She went back for you huh? I wanted to up and leave, it was dangerous to go back for you. Those damn rules getting in the way again." It's true. Alabama did what was right. It would endanger his mission to go back for me, and visa versa if he was in my position.

"But women eh? They follow their heart and end up getting killed...Or, in Naomi's case, end up fainting...So. How you gonna do it?" What? What's he talking about. Is he talking about...? No. I'm just going to ignore him...And how did he know she fainted? She could have got knocked out...A lucky guess perhaps?

"Come on! You're the great Captain Hunk! Are you going to feed her to zombies? Let Nemesis have his wicked way with her....or let me do it?" That smug grin again. He's talking about killing her...I thought he was talking about...Damn it! I'm not going to be able to get Naomi out of the city with him around...But I can't get rid of him...Can I? No one knows that we're here together...And he's always pissed me off...We've reached the first floor. The doors open and surprisingly he has checked the floor out, the few zombies that were here have been dealt with by him....Wait...So he did check this place out...Then why did he still have my stuff with him when he met me downstairs? Wouldn't it be easier to leave it up here rather than lugging it around with him? Or maybe he left it downstairs so he could move around easier? Yes, he probably did that, that's what I would do. Leave it somewhere safe, check the place out, come back for what's needed. I wouldn't want to be ambushed by fifty zombies when my hands are full...

"Follow me! Clothes to the right, showers to the left. Take your pick!" I should try to get Naomi to come round first, there's a small couch in the hall. It's probably there so if you're getting a new uniform you can take a seat and wait. It's just the right size for her, she feels a little warm. Shit, she has a fever...Is she....Infected? No, I don't think so. She doesn't have any other symptoms...Alabama's got ammonia inhalants, smelling salts in layman's terms. I hate these things, they smell terrible, but they work. Naomi sits up straight away.

"Wha.....Where....Hunk? ....Where are....we? Huh Alabama..." She's disorientated. Alabama's smiling down at her...

"Hey its ok, we got you out of that sewer, it's safe here..." Bastard. We? He had no part in helping! He ran off like the pussy he is and left me and Naomi to fend for ourselves.

"You did? I...I don't remember what happened....Eugh I smell all...iccky..." She doesn't remember? Never mind, it's not something I would really want her to remember...

"Do you want a shower? This is an old building so the water is stored in tanks first. This means we're lucky, the showers still work. We got hot water and everything!" Naomi looks a little unsteady as she stands up...

"Yes please....I think we could all do with one..." I agree. But I'm going to keep a close eye on Alabama, I don't want him 'accidentally' walking in on Naomi in the shower...

"There's also a change of clothes, I've already picked out your size. Sorry if it's wrong, I just guessed, I've left them in the shower's changing room. Don't worry though, there is a ladies and men's! I've checked them both out, there's nothing in there...." Naomi just stumbles towards the showers...He already picked out her clothes? How the hell can he know the right size? Actually, it's not that hard. There's a height rule for all of the top security personal in Umbrella, and Naomi's below that height, so the smallest uniforms should fit her with room to spare...Maybe I should go make sure she gets in the changing room ok? Yes, I'll follow her. Damn it. So is Alabama. He's got that silly grin on his face again. Damn it I hate him. Once you go through the main door, there are 2 more doors, the one on the left is for women, the one on the right, men. Naomi has the door open already, it's a small locker room with shower cubicles at the end. Alabama had checked it out, there's nothing in there. There's even a stack of clean new towels on one of the benches...

"See, told you I checked it out, no surprises. There's even shower gel in one of the cubicles, and remember the water runs hot as well!" Naomi's smiling, this is something she's been moaning about since I met her. All she wanted to do was have a shower or a bath but she couldn't, and now Alabama's given it to her. Normally I would probably be cursing him, but I'm actually thanking him. If he didn't find this place we would have to be walking around in clothes soaking wet and stinking of shit. Not one of my favourite past times...

"Thank you....." Naomi's just staring at us, waiting for us to get out.

"Naomi...if you need us, just shout, ok?" She nods at me and smiles....Damn, her smile makes me feel horrible. For what I said and what I did...I'll just turn and leave. Alabama is behind me again. What? Is he my fucking shadow now? There are clean towels in the men's as well, I guess Alabama came in here and put them in...Shit how long was I down in the sewers alone with Naomi? He did an awful lot...And why would he get both shower rooms ready for all of us, if theoretically, he was the only one to survive? Maybe he was going to come back for us all along and just thought that if he did all this, then saved Naomi later, she'd look up to him as some sort of hero? That's probably right...Just the kind of thing that sneaky bastard would do...

"She's probably going to take a while huh? I bet I could get the security cameras up and running again, they have them in the showers you know..." I noticed that when I walked in. There's pin hole cameras in the corners of the room, probably even in some if not all of the lockers as well. To the untrained eye, there's nothing, but I've been trained to detect things like that. He's picked out clothes for both of us as well. We're still the same size...How Annoying.

"Don't be stupid. We don't have time for something like that..." I don't want him looking at her like that...No, I don't want to look at her like that, without her permission? Probably something I wouldn't have even thought of passing up a few days ago, but now? Shit, I just couldn't do that to her. I mean I am a guy after all...And whose not going to pass up a free show but...It's just different now...

"Your loss...She's all banged up anyway, probably not a very pretty sight!" Even if she is all bruised and battered I bet she'd still be beautiful...I don't know...Shit, stop thinking like that. Maybe I should take a cold shower...Alabama's already half undressed. I'm just going to sit down for a while and calm down. That little adventure took more out of me than I thought. I must have been running on pure adrenalin. The exhaustion is kicking in now...And I guess I have a slight concussion...Again. How lucky am I eh? Twice in as many days! I'm pretending to undo my boots, I don't want Alabama to think I'm weak...He's turned on the water, probably in the shower now...I cant stop thinking about how Naomi came back for me...I've hit her, well I've slapped her. Not because she annoyed me but because she was hysterical, and only the once, but still, I hit her none the less. I've shouted at her, no that's wrong...I shout at her all the time...I don't really mean to though. I've made her think that I care and then I've pushed her away...I've done so much to her to make her hate me, and yet she still comes back....She came back for me. Only a couple of people in my life time have ever cared that much to do something like that, and Naomi's only just met me. She didn't come back for me because I had something she needed...Umbrella wouldn't come back for me. If I was stuck here, they wouldn't send in a team to save me. They would if they knew I had the only viable sample of the G-Virus, but if I didn't, they wouldn't care. Just like Alabama said, it's the rules. And they wouldn't even bend them for their golden boy soldier. But she came back for me. A girl with no combat experience. A girl who has lost her family, her friends, her whole fucking life! And she came back for me...Why? Why would she do that? What makes her care about me? Shit....Why does she have to be so nice? Why couldn't I have just met up with some bitch that didn't give a damn? I never used to care...But now that's all changed isn't it? But...I can't change the way I live my life now. I've been doing this for too long. And, do I really want to change? Sure it feels good now but, then I'll have to give up Umbrella...Give up my entire life! For what? A romance that will probably fizzle out in a few months and then where would I be? Dead probably. And she would be too....Even if I stopped caring for her and went back to Umbrella with my tail between my legs she would still end up dead. They'd kill her, and God knows what they'd do to me...Right now, I don't want that to happen. I'm going to do everything possible to get her out of this fucking city! But to do that I have to keep my distance, I can't get involved with her...I'll apologise for what I said but I wont change my mind. I'll get her out and then forget about her. I'll give Alabama whatever the hell he wants to keep his mouth shut. Or...If I get the chance...Then I'll be rid of him forever...Just have to wait for the right moment...But, he'll have his guard up. He's not stupid. I don't give him enough credit, he knows I hate him and I know he hates me. Whenever I'm around him I'm watching my back. He does the same. It won't be easy but...Just five seconds, that's all I need....Damn, my ribs have started to hurt again. I must have cracked another during my little sewer trip...I'll need more bandages...What? There's some here under the clothes Alabama left for me...He left me medical supplies? There's a shaving kit too...And a fresh packet of cigarettes...What the hell is he up too? I can't think about this right now, I'm gonna get another headache...Ha, well whatever he is scheming...It can't be very smart. I shouldn't worry...Shit. If I don't get in the shower now, Alabama will use up all the hot water! I choose the stall furthest away from him. I'm really not in the mood to talk. Ha, I'm never in the mood to talk. I wonder how Naomi's doing? And that fever...I'm sure she had a fever...She's just exhausted, that's it...She can't be infected. No...But what if she is? I'm kidding myself. You can never tell with the t-virus. Symptoms are a high fever at first, then itching and then....I don't want to even think about it. I've read reports that some people only get one symptom....Or....Even none, and turn into something completely different! It's all to do with your body's chemistry or something. I don't really understand, I'm not paid to understand am I? Different people react to the virus in different ways....For all I know, she might be outside in the corridor now chomping down on a corpse....But then again, she is exhausted and she's been through a lot mentally and physically. Her body is probably just shutting down. She needs to rest but she can't, so she's got sick...Probably just the flu...God. I hope so...

"I'm finished! I'm going to check the rest of the building for weapons. Be back in ten, don't leave without me..." Alabama's left the room....How long have I been in this shower? I can't really remember...Shit just thinking about all that stuff...I should have finished along time ago, should have got out before Alabama. Who knows what kind of trouble he's going to get himself into? He's probably going to try and fix those security cameras...No. I doubt it, he never really was a technical person. If it doesn't work with the push of a button, he can't do it. Now I get it! That's why he told me about them, he probably thought I would have liked to have spied on Naomi, and he knew he couldn't fix them on his own. Didn't count on me turning the offer down though. At least he's out of my hair and he won't try anything on with Naomi so close to me. I would hear her scream...Unless she would let him....No. She wouldn't....Would she? Shit, she acts almost the same was towards him as she does to me...Stop it, I'm getting paranoid over something I shouldn't care about. She isn't my property. I can't tell her what to do...But, I wouldn't wish Alabama on anybody...I still remember that day...Shit, the waters getting cold, my hands are shaking a little....We were still young, only about fifteen. Umbrella sent us to a rival's secret facility in Europe. They were called Continental something, I can't really remember. They were so small anyway, I don't know why they were a threat to Umbrella...It was just a Walker was in charge. There was only the three of us. We were the best of the experiment and were given special treatment because of that. Alabama, myself, and Matt...Shit. He wasn't the strongest, or the best shot, but he's smart. He's actually a doctor now...He was our medic. That was back when we still used our real names, that's why he doesn't have a code name. I think he lucked out really...Actually who knows if it's his real name...Umbrella gave all of us our names...None of us know who we really are...I'm not bothered...Anyway, our orders were to go in and exterminate all those who worked at the facility. It all ran smoothly. We got in fine under the cover of darkness, as per usual. There was hardly any security. We got deeper in the building, and Commander Walker left us. He told us there were important documents he had to get from the computers...But he actually just left and waited outside for us. He was told to do that, whoever came back alive passed the test. Alabama split up from me and Matt, he always does that. Had to go do his own thing. It seemed so easy at the start, but the deeper we got into the facility, the more resistance the people there put up. No match for me though. I still found it quite easy to eliminate them all. We radioed in to Commander Walker when we had finished and he told us to come out. We told him we had lost contact with Alabama and he told us that we should leave without him. Apparently, the security at that little company was supposed to be the best in Europe and Umbrella didn't expect us to get through it that easily. They must have trained us well then...Anyway, back then we were brothers. You didn't have anyone except those in your team. Matt and I just couldn't leave Alabama. But thinking about it....I wish I did. We found him sitting in a room with the lights off. I kept on saying his name, but he didn't respond. We actually thought he was dead....Matt walked into the room but slipped...I still remember how I fumbled for the light switch. By the time I was fifteen I had been on about 50 missions that were exactly the same, it was nothing I hadn't done before. But this was different. There was this uneasy feeling in the room and I just couldn't get a grip on myself. Every other mission we had been on ran smoothly, no problems. And of course, we always had the Commander with us...But this time. We were on our own. When I turned on the light I nearly threw up. Matt had slipped in blood. I can't really recall how many bodies there was in the room, but there was at least 5. And that woman. Shit she was still alive. She was naked, covered in her own blood and that of her colleagues. She wasn't moving at all but she was still breathing...Both her legs were broken, and her arms....I should really say arm. One was gone...I have no idea where, I didn't really want to hunt for it. It had been ripped off...Ripped right out of the socket! By the time I had taken in the scene before me, Matt was already doing his doctor thing with the woman. He was trying to stem the flow of blood from what used to be her right arm while putting in a drip at the same time. Though he shouldn't have, it was our mission to kill these people, not save them. And Alabama. Shit...Alabama. He was just sitting there, staring at his blood stained hands. He had lost it, completely lost it. Now I'm not saying that I'm truly sane, because I know I'm probably not...But he...He really is insane. He stood up suddenly and turned round to me, his pants were still undone... He was covered in blood, head to toe, and he didn't care. Not one bit! I can't stand blood on my hands... It's why I always make sure I'm totally covered up. Easy to clean then, you just step out of your clothes...But him...He likes it. I know everyone thinks I'm just as sick as Alabama, but I'm not. Just because I show no emotion it doesn't mean that I don't feel anything. I guess it's my way of dealing with things....He just stood there and smiled at me. It was the first time I saw that smile. That fucking smug smile I hate. I should have shot him right there and then! But I didn't. He just walked out the room after that...Didn't even turn round to see if we were following him, didn't even ask about that woman...Matt was still working on her. I told him to give up, she probably wouldn't have wanted to live after what she had endured anyway. But Matt didn't give up. I stood there and waited in that fucking room painted red with blood. He kept on trying to save her...I don't know how long we stayed in that room...Seemed like years...Probably only minutes but Matt lost in the end....I still cant figure out how Alabama did it....All he had on him was a combat knife and his automatic. I don't know what he did with his rifle, but he didn't leave with it...Shit....It was such a small building as well, I would have heard screaming...But I didn't....I've never asked him how he did it, because frankly I don't want to know. After that incident, every mission he went on there would be something that would set him off. I don't think there's ever been a single mission since that day that he hasn't sliced someone up, or killed them for no reason...And now there's only me and Naomi for him to play with. He won't touch me. I'm strong enough to defend myself but Naomi...He wont strike now though. I can just tell. I know when he's going to lose it, I get this feeling...He's having too much fun at the moment. He'll do something when he knows it'll hurt me the most...Or should I say hurt her the most? He loves to revel in other peoples pain...Usually he doesn't bother in trying to aggravate me because he knows I never retaliate. But with Naomi around, I've been acting differently. It's intrigued him and I shouldn't put too much faith in him not trying to fuck with me. But, Naomi should be safe for the time being. Damn it, why did I have to think about that now...Now I'm worried...I wonder...How is Matt? Umbrella allowed him to train to be a doctor. He wasn't much use in the combat department so they put his intelligence to good use. Apparently he's a brilliant doctor, specialising in the t-virus and its variants. Not as good as Wesker or Birkin but he's still high up there. I haven't seen him for years though. We were all involved in another....incident. Shit I don't want to think about that now, I'm depressed enough already. God, I haven't even spoken to him or seen him in all those years! Sometimes I hear that he's asked about me. I try to keep track of what he's doing but...I just don't. I'm not the same person I was back then...But...Now? Who knows, I feel...different. Was it Naomi? Or my encounter with Birkin? Or did this change in me start before that? Ha, maybe I've been slowly regaining my humanity...When I get back I should look Matt up...For old time's sakes.


End file.
